Total Drama: Panganib Island
by sugarlover1
Summary: 14 contestants battle it out on a Filipino Island for one million dollars.
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama: Panganib Island (name subject to change)**

 **Hi guys I'm back after a long time doing anything but Total Drama since I lost inspiration to do any seasons but now I am!**

 **So, FYI, I deleted the all-stars season but you can still apply here! Here is the information I need!**

 **PS: APPLY THROUGH PMs ONLY!**

 **Name: (Full name is fine)**

 **Age: (16-18 please)**

 **Gender:**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Stereotype: (In Three Words!)**

 **Bio: (As detailed as you want it to be)**

 **Personality:** **(As detailed as you want it to be)**

 **Strengths?:**

 **Weaknesses?:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **What they will do with the money if they win:**

 **What they do if they lose:**

 **How are they going to play the game?:**

 **Audition Tape: (Optional)**

 **Anything else?: (possible plot-line requests ++ _at my final decision only++_ \- or challenge ideas?)**

 **And that's all I need! Thanks for reading this if you have, and I'll try to give everyone some time to submit an OC (you can send more if you'd like!**

 **And lastly, I will only accept OCs through PM messaging!**

 **Thanks again,**

 **sugarlover1**


	2. Update

**Total Drama: Panganib Island Update**

(A setting is show to be of a large, beautiful island off the coast of the capital of the Philippines, Manila. Filled with crystal blue waters, sandy beaches, and a dense forest filled with palm trees within the center. A cruise boat arrives and Manny, the host steps out, wearing no shirt and blue swimming shorts.)

Manny: (to screen) This island may seem great for a vacation but the teens that head over to this island won't think it is! I've already 9 competitors to compete on Panganib Island, where 'Panganib' is Filipino for DANGER! Yep! Everything is about to go down here! Now, all I need left is 2 more guys and 3 more girls to submit an application to me so they can join in on the fun! See ya! (He jumps into the water for a swim)

 **This chapter was only to update you guys on what I have so far! I have 5 males and 4 females at the moment, so there has to be 7 for each gender, so send them in please! Just remember, send your OCs through PM only! Thanks again and good luck!**


	3. OFFICIAL CAST!

**Total Drama: Panganib Island Cast**

 **I have finally chosen the ones who will be competing in this new season of Total Drama! Congrats to all those who have made it! I don't know when the next episode will come, but just wait for it!**

 **Boys:**

 **1\. Arthur Valia - The Cynical J*****

 **2\. Dallas Patterson - The Hardened Cowboy**

 **3\. Nathaniel Foster - The Gentle Pacifist**

 **4\. Troy Kaminsky - The Playful 'Heartbreaker'**

 **5\. Clyde Pinto - The Depressed Cynic**

 **6\. Ace Ashford - The Foreign Jock**

 **7\. Trayvon Brisque - The Arrogant Rapper**

 **Girls:**

 **1\. Hailey Kohler - The Manipulative Rebel**

 **2\. Alison Kohler - The Party Girl**

 **3\. Tiana Cruz - The Semi-Sane Girl**

 **4\. Dahlia Patterson - The Nurturing Cowgirl**

 **5\. Kelsey King - The Innocent Bookworm**

 **6\. Penny Williams - The Creative Writer**

 **7\. Gemma Virato - The Snake Charmer**

 **And here are the two teams!**

 **Tabing-dagat (beach)**

 **Hailey**

 **Alison**

 **Tiana**

 **Arthur**

 **Dallas**

 **Nathaniel**

 **Troy**

 **Paraiso (paradise)**

 **Dahlia**

 **Penny**

 **Kelsey**

 **Gemma**

 **Clyde**

 **Ace**

 **Trayvon**

 **So, congrats again to everyone who made it! And if you** **didn't, I hope you continue to read because I'm really excited for how these contestants are going to get to the million!**

 **So lastly, leave a review on what you think of the cast, teams, and what you expect from them as well! I'm also bringing back the polls, so vote on who your favorite is (which you probably won't be able to tell until the first episode comes out!)**

 **Anyway, THANKS EVERYONE I'M EXCITED FOR WHAT'S TO COME!**


	4. Red And Green Teams

**Episode 1 - Red And Green Teams**

 **Here is the premiere of Total Drama: Panganib Island! I hope you like it!**

 **...**

A large part boat sails through the beautiful seas near the Philippines. Its destination- Panganib Island. On the boat were large streamers, balloons, and loud music. The boat had all the contestants competing in this season, all doing what they felt like doing at the moment.

The camera first went on Dallas, a guy wearing a cowboy hat, a red flannel shirt, dark denim jeans, and a white shirt underneath his flannel. He was taking in the breeze as the boat moved along the ocean. Immediately, he groans after hearing a familiar voice go up to him.

It was his sister, Dahlia, who had on a pink plaid shirt with a white top underneath. "Dallas! You have to come to this small jacuzzi, they're doing the cannonball!" She grabs his arm, but he lets go quickly.

"No! It's pointless!" But, Dallas was then pulled harder and was now being walked to the jacuzzi. He groans loudly.

Both stop at the jacuzzi where 4 people were hanging around, but the place was abandoned now. The people playing with Dahlia went to change into normal clothes.

"Aw! What gives guys!" Dahlia complains.

Arthur, a boy in a white and red plaid collared shirt and regular jeans, responds, "Because you're too fucking violent with us! We were just playing beach ball but you started slamming it at our faces!"

"Yeah! My face is too pretty to get hurt like that!" yelled Alison, a girl who changed into a blood red dress that reached her mid-thigh. She had blood red lipstick as well. She leaves and goes off to her sister, who wore blood red lipstick and blood red corset. Hailey, Alison's sister, was sitting underneath a shade, frowning at everything.

"What?" Hailey asks, taking off some sunglasses.

Alison sighs, "That cowgirl over there is too violent in games! Like literally everyone had to leave the jacuzzi!"

Hailey rolls her eyes and puts her sunglasses on, "Deal with it." Alison gasps and struts off. She passes Ace, another guy who left the jacuzzi. He wore a whiter muscle shirt and black shorts. He was pretty tall.

Ace heads up to a guy, named Clyde, who wore a purple t-shirt and black jeans and was leaning on the side of the boat, "Dude..." he starts off with an obvious Australian accent, nervously, "You wanna be careful...you might fall off and die or something..."

Clyde simply responds, "It's inevitable I guess..." Ace starts to feel awkward but stays by Clyde's side.

The cameras then fell on Gemma, an Egyptian girl wearing a dark green tank top with a black belt on it. She was showing a girl named Tiana, who wore a red Adidas hoodie and black pants, the art of snake charming.

Tiana was impressed, "Whoah...how do you even do that?" She eyes the snake who seemed to be moving in the direction that Gemma's hands were going.

"It's a skill," Gemma replies, putting the snake away into her pocket, "that takes a long time to practice!" All of a sudden, Tiana throws herself in the air, making Gemma scream. She seemed pretty annoyed, "What was a that for?!"

"Oh, sorry about that...ha..." Tiana sheepishly answers, "I kinda wanna do something else...bye!" Tiana runs off to the front of the boat, leaving Gemma to silently wonder why Tiana was so restless.

Two girls were sitting together, either writing or reading. The girl who was writing was a girl named Penny. She had dark skin and wore an aqua off-the-shoulder t-shirt tucked into high-wasted shorts. She was writing at a pretty fast pace. Next to her was Kelsey, a girl in a black shirt and white blouse. Kelsey was reading some book you couldn't see, but she seemed really focused on it.

Then, a boy playing some pretty loud rap music on his headphones, named Trayvon, scared the girls to pay attention to him, "What's up ladies! I'm Trayvon! Up and coming rapper! Buy my mixtape or something!" He hands out CDs wight the letter 'T' on it."

Penny and Kelsey chuckle. "Oh...um.." Penny says to the rapper, "It's flattering and all but..." but she was then pulled close to Trayvon by the neck.

"I know it is. And it's all because of me sweet cheeks." He makes a kissing face and puts Penny down and walks off. Penny looks back on him and turns to Kelsey, who felt awkward from the scene.

Kelsey smiles, "Well...that was fun!" Both chuckle then resume back into reading or writing.

Troy, a boy who was sitting at the top of the boat, gazing at Alison, "Wow..." he mumbles, "She's pretty hot. Wonder if she'd end up with a..." but was interrupted by a guy behind him.

"What?" Nathaniel, a guy wearing a black, sleeveless hoodie with a white shirt wight the Orleans-Saints logo on it. Nathaniel walked slowly up to Troy and looked down at everyone, "Who's hot?"

"Oh um..I..uh...I...oh..um...BYE!" Troy yells and runs off to the main level of the boat. Nathaniel shrugs off the weird confrontation and sits down on the top of the boat.

All of a sudden, a loud 'BANG' was heard and reverberated through the teens.

"What's going on?!" Arthur complains.

"It must be some sea monster or something!" Tiana answers, heading to the side of the boat to see what had happened. Arthur simply looked coldly at her.

Everyone had gathered into the center of the main level, all panicking at what to do.

"What do we do?! I can't die now! Hailey! Help me!" Alison grabs onto Hailey's side, only for her to get pushed to the ground. Dalls smirks at what the twin sisters had done.

"We need to abandon ship or something! We need to find some rafts ...come on!" Dahlia yells, and mostly everyone headed off to find what was needed.

Gemma gets out of the closet, "Nothing!"

"No one's in the place where the boat driver needs to be!" Penny whimpers, starting to cry. Everyone started panicking.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Ace yells. He looks to Clyde, "Do something man! We're about to die!"

Clyde looks at Ace as if he had just met him. Ace groans and runs to the bottom of the boat, hoping to find things.

Troy accidentally bumps into Tiana, who was just frantically running around the ship. He blushes immediately, "Oh sorry babe, let me help you up..." Tiana looks at Troy weirdly and runs off, screaming. Troy sighed and ran off as well.

Trayvon started yelling, "I found stuff! Seven red and green flotation devices! I need two!" He grabs two green ones and puts one on and gives the other to Penny, "For you, darling." Penny, who was wiping her tears, grabs one, says thanks, and jumps off.

"AHH!" they both screaming, landing safely in the water. Trayvon sat himself down and watched Penny get up as well. He winks at her.

Hailey and Alison jumped off with red devices. Gemma, Clyde, and Ace jump off together with green ones. Nathaniel, Troy, Tiana, and Arthur leave with red devices. Kelsey, after being almost stomped on by the crowd of teens, jumps off with a green device.

"Why are you not letting me go! We have to jump!" Dallas grabs a red device.

"No!" Dahlia rebukes, "I think they're doing this on purpose so that they can make the teams! If we go down with just one device together, we'll be on the same team!" But, her words were useless and watches Dallas jump off the boat with a red device. Dahlia follows with a green one.

For a few minutes, the teens were screaming and struggling to survive.

"This...this..." Troy yells, "Is terrible! HELP!" He continues to bob up and out of the bus water.

"Oh my gosh why is everyone complaining? The water isn't even that bad! There's no storm!" Arthur yells, silencing everyone else. He smiles and minds his own business.

"Now what!" Hailey yells. She notices Alison on her phone, taking selfies of what was going on, and pushes the device out of Alison's hands and fell into the water. "HA!" Hailey laughs.

Alison emerges out of the water and glares at Hailey, "Are you serious Hailey?! You're so rude! ARRGH! Now my phone is broken! Thanks for being such a great sister!" Hailey rolls her eyes and swims off.

"Ahoy maties! Welcome to Total Drama Panganib Island! Well, technically you're not at the island yet but still!" Manny arrives to the group of kids next to the sinking boat on a large, inflatable raft, "How's it going?"

"TERRIBLE!" They all yell.

Ace tried to climb on the boat but was pushed off by Manny, "Hey! What gives?! We need a place to ride on to get to the island!"

Manny chuckles, "Oh you will get to the island, but not by boat or anything! Your challenge is to find a way to make it to Panganib island...which is right over there!" He points to an island far away from them, "The team that gets there first wins immunity and is safe from elimination! And the team that loses...well...it was nice knowing ya for five seconds!"

"Wait," Nathaniel asks, "How do we know which teams we're on?"

"Um..." Manny mumbles, "Isn't it kind of obvious? There were seven green or red flotation devices anyway!" Everyone looks at the color of their flotation device and group up based on the color. "Great! We've got an even number! On the red team we have Alison, Hailey, Tiana, Arthur, Nathaniel, Dallas, and Troy...known as Tabing-dagat, which is Filipino for 'Beach!'"

"Yes man! Love the Filipino references...'cause I'm like, half-Filipino anyway!" Tiana laughs on her own.

Arthur was annoyed, "Congrats. Want a medal for that?" Hailey laughs at his response, "It was a good one, right?" Hailey nods. Tiana seemed a bit offended.

Troy blushed as he looked at Alison, who seemed bored out of her mind.

"Troy," Nathaniel asks the boy, "You seem a bit tired, you need some help?"

"What? What? Oh no! No, I'm good I just you know...um..." Troy silently leaves Nathaniel.

Dallas was idly standing near his team and spots Dahlia, who was silently looking at him. Upon meeting their eyes, Dahlia quickly turns away.

 **Dahlia: (CONF.) One of the main reasons that I joined the show was that I could get closer to Dallas. As we grew up, our personalities just split up! I'm still the childish, fun, outgoing cowgirl and Dallas is the hard-headed, cold, grumpy guy...*sighs***

"So, Paraiso, which is Filipino for 'paradise,' consists of Dahlia, Kelsey, Penny, Gemma, Clyde, Ace, and Trayvon!"

Clyde sighs, but is then confronted by Ace, "Have a problem with that?"

Clyde looks at Ace scaredly and swims away from him. "Wait..." Ace says, "I didn't mean that..." Ace then gives up and talks with Gemma.

Kelsey is seen reading the same book she read while on the boat. Penny swims up to her, "Your book isn't wet?!"

"Of course not!" Kelsey says, "I'd never let it get violated like that!"

"Oh..." Penny sighs, "My Total Drama Diary Day 1 is destroyed..."

"I'm so sorry for you..." Kelsey sympathizes, "Maybe when the challenge is done with you can write in your diary..."

Penny nods, "Well, if I survive for tomorrow then I might write..." Trayvon appears out of nowhere and gives Penny a hug, "Whoah!" she yells, a bit scared.

"Something wrong girl? Listened to my raps yet?!" Trayvon looked at the two girls.

"I..I haven't, sorry," Penny answers.

"Well, you're missing out!" Trayvon winks at Penny once again and leaves them.

"Now, let's get this challenge underway!" Manny cheers, "You all know what you're supposed to do, so do it!" The raft sails back to Panganib Island, "Don't lose!"

The scene was now silent.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Dahlia yells, and the teams scurry to start working together.

 **...**

 **(Tabing-dagat)**

Nathaniel spoke up, "Okay guys! How are we going to win this challenge without hurting and manipulating anyone?"

Arthur answered, "By manipulating and hurting them!" Hailey chuckled at the joke.

"Not funny dude, anyway," Nathaniel continues, "I say we connect our floaties together so that it'll be like a mini-boat and we can sail together to the island! What do ya say?"

"Good one! I like it!" Tiana says, "But to be honest, seems like a lot of work. We could be too slow compared to the other team."

"Too slow?" Hailey asks, "Have you seen the other team?!" Arthur, Troy, and Tiana laugh, "They literally have no one threatening on their side! We'll be good! My idea is that we catch some fish and hurl 'em at Paraiso! A knock to the head will kill them all!"

Alison mutters to herself, "No wonder you wanna do this, you've killed..." but Hailey jumps in.

"Shut your mouth Alison you don't contribute anything to life!" A whistle sound comes out of Arthur. Alison rolls her eyes.

"Wait, what about my idea?" Nathaniel asks.

Everyone looks to him, "It's a decent idea," Dallas adds in, "So I guess I'd want to do it."

Alison points her finger at Dallas, "Same."

At Alison's words, Troy yells, "Same here!"

"What?!" Arthur yells, "The plan Hailey made is genius!" Hailey blushes, "Come on y'all! Nathaniel, your idea is as lame as your clothes, okay?!"

"Ooh!" Tiana moans, "The shade!" Nathaniel glares at Tiana, but she doesn't seem to mind.

Dallas speaks, "Come on guys! The other team is already ahead!" He points further from them at Paraiso, who were individually swimming, "We're already losing!"

Arthur groans in a childish voice, "Urrg...fine! Let's do what Nathaniel wants since he knows everything!" The team use the strings on the flotation devices to create a boat, Alison, Hailey, and Troy get on the boat, and the other 4 swim to catch up with the other team.

 **Nathaniel: (CONF.) How old is Arthur? Like 5?**

 **Arthur: (CONF.) I fucking hate it when no ones does what I want. I will do everything possible to make sure we don't lose!**

 **(Paraiso)**

"Swim swim swim swim swim!" Dahlia yells, "I don't usually go to swimming pools, but when I do, I make the most of it! And this swimming pool is as large as my love for life...humongous!"

Ace smiles, "She sure is peppy! What do you think Clyde?" He looks to Clyde who was silently going with his group. He seemed a bit scared.

"Don't know. Don't care," Clyde continues without speaking to anyone.

 **Clyde: (CONF.) I hate everything. Everything is so depressing and ugly. And I don't like Ace either. He scares me. Which is why I hate athletes too.**

Kelsey was pushing Penny's floatie so that she could write her Total Drama diary, "How's the diary coming along?"

"Good!" Penny responds, "But I'm not saying anything! It's all private!" Kelsey nods in agreement.

 **Penny: (CONF.) To be honest, I can't really trust anyone with my secrets and stuff. It's too scary thinking that someone could learn about what has happened to me in my past and the anxiety and depression I've been through...**

Trayvon swims up next to the girls and starts playing his rap music, "Just a sneak peek at what you're missing out on!"

Kelsey smirks, "You sure love rap music? Could you freestyle for us?"

Trayvon scoffs, "What? Now?! No way!" He spots Penny writing on a piece of paper, "What'cha got there babe?" He tries to grab it but Penny accidentally falls and goes into the water with her paper. Trayvon swims off to Dahlia, who had stopped to see what was going on.

Gemma and Kelsey help Penny up, who was crying, "Penny?!" Gemma yells, "Shat happened?!"

Penny started to chuckle through her tears, "Oh my gosh guys, I am so pathetic oh my what even..."

"Penny!" Gemma says once again, "What happened?!"

"Well, I've started to make this diary for my Total Drama experience and Trayvon wanted to see it, even though I don't like it when people see my stuff, so I fell in...and..." Penny tries to dry her tears but was still wet.

Trayvon groaned, "Damn, that bitch cries over everything!" He looks to Ace, who didn't know how to feel.

"I so get how you feel..." Clyde mumbles.

Then, Dahlia screams out, "I sure will feel the same way when the other team beats us to the island, look!" Paraiso look behind them to see Tabing-dagat right behind them, "Let's go! The island is right there and it's getting late! We should've gotten there forever ago!"

Both teams were now on a race to the finish.

"Faster! Faster!" Ace yells. Paraiso had gotten off their devices and were swimming as fast as they could.

Tabing-dagat finally passed them. They all cheered as Arthur threw fish he had caught at Dahlia's face, making her stop, "Ow!" She yells, touching her face, "What the hell was that?!"

"A fish..." Kelsey mutters.

"And a loss..." Gemma moans, pointing to the other team who had made it to the island and were celebrating the first victory of the season.

"Tabing-dagat has won the challenge! Congrats, and you can now get a decent dinner at your cabins near the jungle!" Manny points at the island and shows how big, beautiful, and creepy the island and jungle was, "No one has been in that jungle...yet!" Manny laughs and walks over to Paraiso, who were silently making it to the island, "Alright you guys, you've lost, so stay here and vote for who'll be going home tonight! Man, these last few hours must've been hell for some of you!"

Clyde sighs, "Must be my fault..."

"Um..." Ace whispers, "It wasn't?" Clyde heads over to the campfire where Manny was heading to. The voting would take place there.

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Paraiso were sitting down by the campfire, not speaking. Manny was tallying up the votes.

"Well, the votes have been tallied and now we find out who will be safe with..." Manny pulls out a plate of a Filipino snack, "Banana chips with bananas from the Phillippines! So, the ones getting banana chips are..."

...

...

...

...

.

.

.

Clyde!"

Clyde grabs a banana chip bag in shock, "Seriously?! Wow..."

"Dahlia, Kelsey!

.

.

..

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ace! And Gemma! So, the final banana chip bag goes to...

...

.

..

..

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Penny! Trayvon, you have been eliminated!"

Penny makes a huge sigh of relief and grabs a bag, "I'm so sorry Trayvon..."

Trayvon stood and followed Manny to the Raft Of Shame, ready to leave the island.

"It was nice knowing these past few hours Trayvon, do you have any words before you leave the show?"

Trayvon was silent for a moment, "Well...not much...but...buy mixtape everybody! I'm telling y'all, there is some good shit here and I'm telling y'all will like it and...AH!" Trayvon yells as Manny pushes him into the raft.

"No need for the product placement!" Manny says, crossing his arms, "So, one down, thirteen left to battle it out! Who will survive, who won't? Find out next time on Total Drama Panganib Island!"

 **...**

 **And there you have it! The first episode! Leave a review on what you thought and what you think of the characters! I also left a poll up so you can vote for your favorite character. I usually use the poll to decide who the winner is!**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you'll stay for the next episode!**


	5. Do You Take The Coconut From The Tree?

**Episode 2 - Did You Take The Coconut From The Coconut Tree?**

 **New episode here!**

 **...**

Both teams had a decent rest at their cabins even though there was no air conditioning and the food was pretty awful. The morning had finally came about and the teams were roaming about the beach close to the cabins.

"Who wants to play some beach ball?!" Dahlia yells to her team. She starts throwing it in the air and kicking it around like a soccer ball, "There's gotta be some athletes around here...Ace?" Dahlia looks to Ace, who was sitting by the shore, reading a book, "Play with me!"

Ace thinks for a second, then shakes his head, "No thanks, I'd rather read." Dahlia groans.

She heads up to Kelsey and Penny, who both brought books and paper, "Hey literature girls, wanna play?" She throws a ball at Kelsey, but is unable to catch it in time and her books fall to the sand, "Oops!" Dahlia chuckles, picking up the ball, "Sorry about that..."

"It's okay..." Kelsey says, "I did bring too many books..." Penny assists Kelsey and the two walk over to Ace. Dahlia, seemingly annoyed, walked over to a soccer net to play by herself.

 **Dahlia: (CONF.) Urrh...why is my team so boring? Doesn't anyone wanna have fun? They're just as bad as Dallas...**

By the steps of the cabin, Clyde was watching in little interest as Gemma was showing how flexible she was, "See this?!" Gemma yells, "Cool, huh?"

Clyde shrugs, "Whatever."

Gemma then takes a seat and gets near Clyde, who doesn't seem to be taken aback at the close proximity to Gemma, "Wanna see something really cool?"

He shrugs again, "Okay."

Gemma takes out her snake and starts whispering a trance to herself. Clyde didn't seem that interested. Then, a the snap of Gemma's fingers, the snake fell asleep. She stands up and points both of her hands at the snake, "Tada! Hypnotizing! How cool is that?!"

A few seconds of silence pass until Clyde stands up to leave, "Kinda boring but...whatever." He walks off, leaving Gemma on her own.

 **Gemma: (CONF.) Why does Clyde have to be such a party pooper? Why can't anyone be fun around here?!**

The camera follows Clyde as he sits himself in a circle of Ace, Kelsey, and Penny, who were either reading or writing.

"Hey Clyde!" Ace excitedly says, "What's up?! Wasn't last night rad?"

"You mean sleeping in the darkness?" Clyde asks, "Pretty rad I'd say..." he watches Kelsey read, "Don't you ever get bored of reading?"

Kelsey, who seemed shy at first, eventually answered, "No. I love reading, even if I read the same book over and over again, I fall in love each time...what about you?"

"I give up before I get the chance," Clyde then notices some tiny pebbles close to him and pushes them around. Ace interrupts and gins in with the pushing of the rocks, but Clyde stops.

"What's up Clyde? Wanna play 'Push the Pebbles' with me?" Ace put his book down and watched Clyde stand up again.

He shakes his head, "No thanks. I'd rather do things on my own..." and Clyde leaves the three.

 **Ace: (CONF.) What's up with Clyde? He's so...depressed and cynical all the time! You know what? I'm gonna help him not be so sad all the time! Yeah, yeah! I will! Because that's a good person does!**

The cameras were now focused on Tabing-dagat, who seemed to be just walking around the beach as well.

Nathaniel was silently doing yoga on his own by the ocean. His eyes were closed and seemed to really be in the zone.

"Hey Nathaniel!" squealed Tiana.

"AHH!" Nathaniel screams, losing focus and falling onto the wet sand. He finally notices who talked to him, "Hey Tiana! What was that for?"

Tiana chuckles, "I don't know You were standing still for so long it felt weird...so I came to annoy you!"

He nods slowly, "Wow...um..." he says, trying to think of something to say, "Care to do some yoga with me?"

She thinks for a second, "Well, I'd rather sing or paint or something, but I don't have the materials, so sure!" Both get into position, and Nathaniel leads Tiana in how to do some yoga.

On a bench near the Tabing-dagat cabin, Arthur looks in annoyance.

 **Arthur: (CONF.) Weirdos.**

Troy takes a seat by Arthur, acknowledge each other, and Troy goes on his way to playing some video game on his phone.

"So, you're not gonna talk to me?" Arthur asks.

Troy turns his phone off and looks to Arthur, "Well, there's not really anything else to do here. I could play with Dahlia over there but..."

"But then you'll be a traitor to the team."

"Wait what?" Troy asks, alarmed, "How would I..."

"Interacting with the other team means sharing team secrets."

"But we don't have any team secrets!"

Arthur chuckles, "We all do. It's just that we don't like sharing them." Arthur waves at Alison and Hailey, who got out of the cabin and were heading to the boys.

"Hey boys!" Alison says, having a seat next to Troy, who seemed a bit nervous, "How are y'all?"

"Good!" Arthur says, smiling. He looks to Hailey, "And you?"

Hailey seemed a bit lost in thought, "Huh? Oh...okay...I guess, kinda thinking about stuff."

"What stuff?" Arthur asks, seemingly curious.

"Boyfriend stuff," Alison adds in. Arthur looks at the twins, Hailey had this threatening look in her eyes, like she was secretly warning Alison to stop talking. "Anyway, I gotta shower before the challenge. It's so fucking hot out here!" She takes the towel she had brought with her and leaves Hailey with Troy and Arthur.

Hailey looks to Arthur, "You know, you seem pretty cool. You remind me of someone, in a way."

"Who?" Arthur asks.

She shrugs, "Someone I used to know..." she looks to Dallas, who had just got out of the cabin, "Hey Dallas, how are you?"

Dallas frowns, "Okay, just thinking about how we'll win today's challenge."

"But the challenge hasn't even started yet," Troy asks, "You know you could just enjoy some time at the beach..."

He shakes his head, "Naw man...gotta take this seriously!"

Manny then rides into the Hanging Area on a motorcycle, "Challenge time everyone! Head to Coconut Tree by the end of the beach! You shouldn't miss it, it's huge! Let's get this thing on!" He drives away, and everyone heads off to the Tree.

Dallas looks to Troy, who seemed baffled, "See?" And he runs off.

 **Troy: (CONF.) And that is why I don't like my team...too serious!**

 **...**

The teams were finally at the Coconut Tree and were in awe at how tall it was.

"This tree is the biggest on Panganib, so obviously we would have the challenge here! Each team must send one team member up the tree to grab a coconut. Pretty simple, right?"

Clyde sighs, "But it's not. Of course."

"Of course!" Manny cheers, "Man Clyde, you are on fire today!"

Ace cheers out of nowhere, "Woohoo! Yeah Clyde! Go Clyde!" he fist bumps Clyde's dangling arm, "Way to go man!" Clyde simply looks to Manny.

He continues, "Anyway, the first team who gets 4 coconuts wins the challenge! And obviously, the team who loses must send one home! Now, let's get it started! Plan your strategies!"

The two teams get into a circles to formulate how to do the challenge.

"Okay, plan," Nathaniel begins. Arthur and Hailey roll their eyes, "We send the strongest ones up there. We only need 4 coconuts and most of us are pretty strong anyway."

"Wow," Arthur chimes in, "If you feel that highly of yourself you could just do the challenge yourself!" Hailey laughs and some of the others chuckle.

Nathaniel becomes annoyed, "That's not what I meant! How about you go first?"

Arthur shrugs, " I don't see why not! I was thinking of sabotage but if it makes it nice for you..."

 **Nathaniel: (CONF.) Does Arthur not realize that his plans are the stupidest I've ever heard? How stupid can he get?!**

 **Arthur: (CONF.) I've known Nathaniel for literally like a day and I'm already tired of him! He's like this perfectionist who wants things done his way! He never wants to get down and dirty with it!**

Troy was looking around, "Guys? Um, where's Alison?" The team looked around for a bit, unable to find the Party Girl.

"I saw her this morning," Tiana says, "She was going to the shower or something. Why do you ask, Troy?"

Everyone looks to him, and he blushes bright red, "No reason! I mean, it's not nice to strategize without her. Feels like betrayal...who would want to see her out like that?"

"Me," Hailey says, creating laughter from Arthur.

"Hailey, you are the best at cracking jokes!" Arthur pokes her arm.

Alison had finally come around, smelling terrible, "Oh my gosh! HAILEY!" She tries to attack Hailey but is stopped by Troy, "Why ould you trick me like that? I thought it was shampoo that would make me smell good, not smell like actual shit!"

 **Hailey: (CONF.) Last night I found poop near the cabin and replaced it with Alison's body shampoo. I love it when she's all mad.**

Arthur, at this point, was hysterical, "Hailey...I love you already!" Hailey smiles and laughs too.

"GO!" Manny yells, and Dallas and Ace run up the tree.

"Dallas?! What are you doing?!" Nathaniel yells, "This was not part of the plan!"

"Well if you guys aren't gonna agree on anything, then I'm going my own way!" Dallas notices that Ace was catching up and hurried too.

Tiana smiles, "Well, hopefully he gets us something. I wanna go next. I've never climbed a coconut tree before!" She looks to Nathaniel, "Oh yeah, and dude, don't be so uptight, I don't think anyone here likes it."

Nathaniel rolls his eyes.

"Go Ace! You can do it!" Kelsey cheers.

"Yeah! Love the enthusiasm team!" Dahlia yells.

 **Dahlia: (CONF.) I just gave my team a good pep talk. If all else fails, rely on me and Ace to ace the challenges!**

Penny smiles while looking around, "You're so peppy today, Kelsey!"

The bookworm looks to Penny, "Yeah, I don't know why...I guess it's because I didn't bring my books today?" She continues cheering.

Gemma goes near Dahlia to speak, "Hey, I have an idea. How about you ally with me and Ace to take out the weaklings on our team, like Penny and Kelsey and Clyde! It's not like any of them will the game or anything!?"

Dahlia's eyes sprung up, "Excuse me? Do you have some kind of hidden agenda or something?"

She shakes her head, "No! I don't! I just think..." she sighs, "Don't you think our team is kinda weak?"

"No man left behind!" Dahlia firmly suggests, then goes back to cheering her team on.

 **Gemma: (CONF.) My team is jut not doing things right...sadly...**

Ace comes sliding down the tree, "Got one! Who's next!"

Paraiso cheers. Dahlia starts to climb, "I'll go!" and she runs up it.

As Dahlia ran up the tree, Dallas ran down it with a coconut in hand, "Ah! Dallas! Bro! Wait! Come talk to me!" Dahlia tried to grab Dallas's arm but was slapped off.

"Can't right now with your attitude. My team has a challenge to win..." Dallas jumps off the tree and drops the coconut in front of his team, "Next?"

Arthur raises his hand, "Got it for ya!" As Arthur heads off to climb, Dallas stops him for a second.

"Watch out for the monkeys." Arthur groans loudly and starts climbing.

At the top of the tree, Dahlia was fighting with a monkey over a coconut, "Hey! Give me that! It's mine monkey!" The two squabbled for a bit, and Arthur had finally reached the top.

Smirking evilly, he grabs a coconut and throws it at Dahlia, making her lose her grip on the tree, and she started to fall off of it.

"AGHHHH!" Dahlia yells. Arthur smirks until he is attacked by the same monkey.

"DAHLIA!" Ace screams, "I'll catch you!" Dahlia falls into Ace's arms and is put down to the floor, "Are you okay?"

Dahlia is panting out loudly, "I'm...okay...I...I guess...I think the monkey scratched me too hard..." she wipes her forehead and notices blood on it, "Yuck...it must've been strong." She walks over to Gemma, Kelsey, and Clyde, who tended to her wound.

 **Clyde: (CONF.) The monkey didn't scratch her. The wound is circular, so someone must've thrown something hard enough at her that she got that bruise...wow...so me.**

Arthur came down looking pissed, "A fucking monkey attacked me!"

Hailey smiles, "Well, you did deserve it, considering how rude you are!"

He smiles back, "Well, you probably deserve it too!" Hailey chuckles.

Tiana starts running up the tree, "Me next!"

At the same time, Penny started to struggle as she went up, "Oh..."

Ace smiles, "You can do it Penny!" Penny smiles and keeps going, even though she was pretty slow at it.

Tiana grabs a coconut and watches Penny as she struggles towards the top. Feeling a bit bad, Tiana hands Penny a coconut and smiles, "You don't look good, take it for the team. But don't let anyone know I gave it to ya!" Tiana heads down, with Penny sliding down the tree in a frantic manner.

"I got a coconut guys!" Penny cheered. She sets it down to Ace's coconut, "Who's next?!"

Kelsey starts running up, "Me!" and she starts heading up.

Tiana sets her coconut down as Troy heads for his.

"How did that girl get a coconut?" Hailey asks her team, "She seems so weak!"

"Right?!" Arthur says, surprised as well.

Nathaniel groans, "Let's not be mean to anyone and cheer Troy on. Look! He's doing really well!"

"Go Troy! Yeah!" Alison cheers. Troy stops for a second and blushes, but continues after noticing Kelsey's slow increase in climbing.

At the top Troy grabs a coconut but gets attacked by a monkey, "AHH! Monkey! Help!"

"Fight it!" Arthur yells from the bottom, "Throw it at the book girl!"

"Hey!" Ace yells from a distance. Arthur looks to Ace and scoffs him off.

Kelsey, who was hiding behind some leaves, seemed nervous, "Oh no...no...I can't...I...no...it's too scary..." Kelsey then heads back to her team in disappointment.

"What happened up there?!" Gemma asks, looking a bit annoyed.

"A monkey was attacking Troy, and I chickened out I guess..." Kelsey looks to Dahlia, "Sorry about that..."

Dahlia sighs and pats Kelsey's shoulder, "Don't worry, we still have some others who haven't gone...like Clyde!" Clyde, seemingly indifferent, starts to climb the tree.

Troy jumps off the tree and smiles, "Got it! We're in the lead with three coconuts!" he shows it to Alison, "Keep it!"

Alison smiles, "Wow, thanks!" Hailey, in the distance, rolls her eyes.

Nathaniel heads up the tree and climbs it.

"GO Nathaniel!" Tiana cheers, "Come on team! Cheer him on!"

Arthur shrugs, "Naw."

Hailey chuckles, "I'll pass."

 **Tiana: (CONF.) My team is so not nice!  
**

Nathaniel had reached the top when he saw Clyde, who didn't seem to be trying that hard at grabbing anything. Then, all of a sudden, another monkey attacked Nathaniel, causing him to fall off the tree. Clyde, finally holding a coconut, heads down to his team.

"AHHH!" Nathaniel screams.

"Nathaniel!" Tiana yells, and quickly runs to catch Nathaniel in time before hitting the ground, "Dude...are you okay?!"

He coughs and pants out loudly, still recovering, "Fuck...that...oh my...oh that was so scary!"

Tiana sighs, "At least you didn't get hurt...but we're tied...Clyde brought down a coconut!" She points to Clyde, who counts out three coconuts for Paraiso.

"We're tied! I'm up next!" Gemma cheers, running up the tree.

"Oh no!" Nathaniel says, scared, "The twins haven't gone yet, so which one of you is willing to do it?"

Alison looks to Hailey, "You're the uglier, bitchier, probably-will-kill-the-monkeys-one, so you go!"

But, Hailey pushes Alison towards the tree, "You smell like shit! No one would go close to you, even the monkeys!" Alison, looking annoyed, heads up the tree anyway.

The teams were now cheering on the girls who had to retrieve the last coconut. Both girls had reached the top and were now fighting for the one coconut that was left.

"Give it!" Alison screams.

"NO! I had it first!" Gemma grumbles.

"Well too bad!" Alison responds, "I need it or I'm getting eliminated!"

"Same here!" Gemma answers. Then, her snake appears out of nowhere and screeches at Alison, causing Gemma to grab her snake. "Um..." Gemma starts screaming after noticing that grabbing her snake meant letting go of the coconut and the tree. Ace catches her, and Gemma was horrified after realizing what had just happened.

Alison slides down the tree and cheers with her team after Manny counts up the four coconuts that they had gotten, "And Tabing-dagat win the challenge!" Louder cheers occur, and Manny heads up to the losing team, "And I'll see you guys at elimination!"

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Paraiso surrounded the fire again, waiting for Manny.

Holding out the chips, Manny started telling who was safe from elimination.

"Ace!...

..

..

.

..

.

.

.

..

.Penny! Dahlia!...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.and Clyde! So, we're down to Kelsey and Gemma, who's going home?! The final banana chip goes to...

..

..

.

.

.

..

.

...

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.Kelsey! Sorry Gemma, snake-charmer, but you're out!"

"What?!" Gemma yells, seemingly mad, "Why eliminate me?! Kelsey didn't even try to get a coconut! You guys are complete idiots for voting me off! You guys will lose everyone on this team! Why..." Manny grabs Gemma and throws her onto the Raft of Shame, and quietly sails off, still yelling at them.

Manny starts his monologue, "There she goes! The only one who'll get charmed by Gemma is her snake, am I right?!" Manny laughs, "Well, see you all next time for more drama on Total Drama Panganib Island!"

 **...**

 **Sorry for the late update guys, but because of school, I feel like the only times I can update is on the weekends, but that could always change but I hope you still will read!**

 **Comment on the characters and what you think, and** **what you expect to happen next! I have a new poll, so please vote there! Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Bitchy Twins

**Episode 3 - Bitchy Twins**

 **...**

After the elimination ceremony, Paraiso decided to call it a night and head straight to sleep for the next day. Things were really quiet between them. Meanwhile, Nathaniel was sharing the food that most of his team had gotten from Manny and handing it to his team members.

"Does everyone have dinner?" he asks.

"Yep! And it sucks!" Tiana complains.

 **Tiana: (CONF.) Being on the show is fun and all, but the worst part is that there's nothing fun! I wish I could switch teams! I'd so rather be with them than Tabing-dagat!**

Hailey, who was speaking with Arthur, noticed something, "Hey, do you guys know where my sister is? I couldn't find her after we won the challenge..."

"Why would you care about your sister?" Dallas asks, "You don't seem to care about her..."

"I know," Hailey says, "Just like you don't care about your cowboy bitching sister on the other team!" She laughs out loud with Arthur. Dallas doesn't seem affected by the comments.

"Guys, let's not be mean to each other. Make peace!" Nathaniel encourages.

Arthur scoffs, "How can you make peace if there's so much horrible stuff going on in the world?!"

"Then we all need to have a positive attitude!" Nathaniel says.

"True guys..." Tiana adds in, "We're all so serious...we should relax and let things go how they need to go."

"And then lose the challenge and get eliminated?" Dallas questions, "Sure Tiana. You'd love that." Tiana shakes her head and talks to Nathaniel about being positive.

Eventually, as the team headed to their cabin, they noticed a piece of paper attached the door of the boys' section of the Tabing-dagat cabin.

Arthur rips the paper off of the door and reads it, ' _Session going on. Please don't enter'_ "The fuck?!" Arthur yells.

"What was that about?" Tiana asks, "What kind of session?"

Dallas smriks, "Maybe a sex session. Where's Troy and Alison?"

Hailey gasps out loudly and finally realizes what could be going on. She kicks the door to the cabin down and looks horrid at Troy and Alison, who were both flirting in the bed, "ALISON!"

Alison and Troy immediately get off the bed. They both had clothes on, "Hailey! What the hell are you doing here? Did you not read the fucking sign?!"

"Do you seriously expect us to listen to that?" Dallas chimes in from outside.

Hailey rushes up to Alison and immediately throws her to the ground. A fight then ensues.

"Holy shit!" Arthur yells, "Fight, fight, fight!"

Troy backs up to the door, "Oh my..."

"See, this is why we don't get into relationships on teams!" Nathaniel mutters. He tries his best to stop the fight, "Ladies...this is just not...not classy! Ow!" He yells in pain as Hailey scratches his arm, leaving a long mark. Arthur laughs at it.

Hailey shoves Alison to a wall and tries to slap her face, but Alison repeatedly kicks Hailey's stomach, making her fall to the floor. The two continue pulling each other's hair and slapping their faces.

Tiana comes in and grabs Alison, throwing her to the door, causing the fight to stop and silence to settle in, "How immature can you girls get?!" She looks to the twins, who were breathing loudly, "Why are you fighting with each other?!"

"Because..."

"I don't want to hear it, Hailey!" Tiana yells. "The only wish I have is to have fun while I'm on Panganib, and you guys are literally being a 'PAIN' right now!" She walks out, upset.

Nathaniel nods, "She sure has that right..." and has a seat at a desk near the bathroom.

Arthur starts clapping and patting Troy's back, "Well done man! Caught yourself in an argument like that?!" He lays down on his bed, "I love this team!" Hailey runs out of the cabin with Alison following.

Alison tried to keep up and talk with Hailey, who was hurrying to the beach, "Hailey! Wait up! What the hell happened back there! I try to have a good time for one night of my life without your bitchy ass coming to destroy it and you fight me?!"

"Because I fucking hate it when you throw yourself at a guy just to spite me!"

Alison gasps, "Seriously?! I'm trying to spite you? Does everything that I do have to go back to you and your fucked up past?! Killing your..."

Hailey turns to Alison, "Shut the hell up!" Hailey says, turning back to hide her tears, "Don't talk about that!"

"Well, not talking about it will not make it any better sweetie. It's better to admit it and..."

"And not blame myself?!" Hailey responds, "Pretend that what I did back then won't affect me now?! We're on TV sweetie, and anything you say will be heard by everyone. THEN, it'll be a problem!" She runs off, with Alison, annoyed and upset, to head back to the cabins.

 **...**

The next day had come and they teams were out of their cabins and doing what they wanted.

On Tabing-dagat's side, Dahlia was playing hardcore soccer with Ace, and was beating him.

"And...ANOTHER GOAL FOR DAHLIA!" she cheers, kicking the ball towards the cabin, "How was that, jock?!"

Ace laughs, panting, "Well, it's way too early to be playing soccer but...good game..." He notices Penny and Kelsey leaving the bathroom, "Um...I...have got to go...see ya at the challenge?" He heads off, leaving Dahlia on her own.

 **Dahlia: (CONF.) Is it me, or do I smell something going on with the bookworm and writer and jock? Isn't that like, the weirdest combination though?!**

Penny and Kelsey had a seat with Ace, who seemed out of breath. Kelsey started talking to Ace about books she was reading and recommending things to him.

"To be honest, this was a really good one but I just felt like I couldn't relate to any of the characters, you know?" Kelsey says, "It's just...I don't now how to explain it, I guess maybe it's that I'm a really basic girl with really no..."

"Are you kidding?!" Ace asks, "You're perfect!" He blushes at his words, "Well, no. I mean like, no wait..no...um...aye...uh."

Kelsey chuckles, "It's okay Ace...it's hard to bring words together to make something cool, right? Penny would totally know!"

Penny nods, "So true. Besides writing my diary, I've been trying to work on this book...even though it's not really started off yet. I guess I have writers block or something..."

"Well, I could always help you!" Kelsey says, smiling. Penny smiles as well. The three then go on to talking about other things.

 **Penny: (CONF.) For the past few days, Kelsey and Ace have been pretty nice to me! It's great to be around people who have a positive impact on your life! They've really encouraged me to write more often!**

The cameras move to Hailey and Arthur, both talking next to the confessional booth.

"What happened last night?" Arthur asks, "It was so funny!"

Hailey scoffs, "Happens a lot. Alison moves so fast in relationships, I hate it! She literally got a coconut from Troy and no they were gonna do it? Like, seriously?! How dumb can she get?!" Hailey sighs, "Our relationship is just...rocky."

"Tell me about it..." Arthur asks, curiously.

"No.." she starts, "I really can't. It's way too personal..." Arthur grabs her hands and gets close to her.

"It's alright Hailey, you can tell me anything! From these past few days, I've really grown to like you, and so can we be like, best friends? Like we can tell each other anything? Please?" Arthur seemed genuine.

Hailey sighs and lets go, "I..I can't Arthur! I...I like you too but it's just not..." she is interrupted by Clyde, "What the..."

Clyde looks to the two and looks away before heading back to the beach.

"What the hell was that for, creep..." Arthur murmurs. He looks back to Hailey, "Anyway, you were gonna use the bathroom?" Hailey nods and heads inside.

 **Clyde: (CONF.) Sometimes, I get lost in my thoughts while I'm in the bathroom...like just now...**

Nathaniel was sitting by the ocean, silently looking around. Tiana sat next to him. "Hey Tiana..."

"Hi..." she says, handing him coffee, "Coffee? Manny left tea bags in my cabin..."

He smiles, "Thank you so much...I really needed it..." he sips the coffee up and sighs, "Do you like our team?"

She thinks for a second, "No. Not really. They're not that fun..."

Nathaniel nods, "Yeah, I'm part of that, am I?"

"Oh no! No...well...yeah, you are not fun at all...but that's because being strict is in your nature! You're like a...a..uh...pacifist!"

Nathaniel smiles, "Yeah. I've been called that before, and I've kind of taken it as my nickname...my mom was a pacifist too. She hated violence and protested stuff like the Vietnam War and its atrocities and stuff...I guess her personality rubbed off on me..."

"Well, maybe you can change that!" Tiana says, a bit louder, "If our relaxed, the island we be so much better!"

"Yeah, but, I've been like this forever! And I can't change it now...I mean, I'm willing to play dirty if I have to but..."

"But break your own rules?!" Tiana shockingly asks.

He nods, "Maybe. I've always thought about not being all uptight, but I feel like it's what is needed to keep our team together..."

Tiana gets up, "Well, think about it, I'm sure you'l get an answer sometime!" She walks off, "Got to go! See ya at the challenge!" She waves and he waves back. Then, Nathaniel goes back to thinking.

Meanwhile, Troy and was sitting by Dallas on the sand, watching Dahlia play a game by herself.

"Why is your sister playing alone?" Troy asks, "Don't you want to?"

Dallas tips his hat, "Naw. I'd rather not. Games are for kids."

"Well, I wanna play...but Arthur said it'd be like betraying our team...and like, revealing secrets we don't even have..."

"He does have a point..." Dallas answers, "Focus on the game, not the fun..."

Troy looks at Dahlia, then to Dallas, "You guys are so different!" Dallas nods. "It doesn't matter though!" Troy stands up, "I am going out to Dahlia, and playing soccer with her! I will LIVE for today!" Troy cheers and runs to Dahlia, and both start playing.

Dallas chuckles and watches Alison have a seat with him, "Hey."

"Hey," Alison says, taking out her phone to scroll through social media, "How's Troy?"

"Okay, I guess. Playing with my sister. From the other team."

Alison shrugs, "Let him have fun. This entire island is a bore anyway." She notices Hailey and Arthur laughing at a bug that was being stepped on, "I have a mostly hate relationship with my sister. We fight a lot, but I know there's some sadness in her. She's more than she comes across."

Dallas looks at Alison weirdly, "Um..."

"Like, ever since we were kids, my dad has always liked me more than Alison, so I guess that's where the separation was, you know...and we just..." Alison looks to Dallas as he walks away.

 **Alison: (CONF.) *scoffs* No one listens to me around here!**

Manny called everyone up, "Out to the jungle clearing guys! Gonna have a challenge!"

 **...**

At the clearing, Manny had a box filled with dart guns, "Alright, so for today's challenge, each of you must take a harmless dart gun, head into the forest, and take out the other team with them. Pretty simple! The jungle is pretty dense and dark, so don't get hurt, or I'll get in trouble! So, grab your gun, and wait for my horn to signal a start!" The contestants grab a gun and head into the forest.

"Oh my..." Kelsey mutters, "It really is dark in here!" she looks to Penny and Ace, who were right behind her.

"So scary..." Penny jitters.

Ace looks to the girls, "Don't worry, I'm here..." A loud horn is rung, and the challenge begins, "Come on! Keep it quiet, we can take out the other team that way!" He leads and the girls follow.

The three continue to traverse through the deep forest and protect each other. Rustling is heard close to them.

"Uh oh..." Kelsey says.

"Shhh!" Ace whispers loudly, "Get ready to shoot!" The three take their dart guns out.

Out of nowhere, Dallas comes out of nowhere and shoots rapidly, "Hiya!" he takes out Kelsey and Ace and heads off, realizing on his run that Penny had disappeared during the shoot-out, "Oh crap..." he mutters.

The cameras quickly move onto Nathaniel and Tiana, who were silently walking through the jungle, "It is so hot..." Tiana complains, "And humid!"

Nathaniel groans, "I know Tiana, but can we not complain? We won't work hard enough and then something bad will happen, like we'll get shot...how long has it been, like, an hour?"

She checks her phone, "More like, fifteen minutes!" The two groan and continue walking.

"Do you think the others are doing fine?" Tiana asks, looking impatiently at her surroundings.

Nathaniel shakes his head, "Of course they're doing fine. Arthur and his great plans will win it for us, even if we get shot at!" Tiana him laugh at the joke.

Then, Clyde appears from behind them in the shadows and shoot them in the back, causing the two to scream. Clyde runs off before the two could see him.

"What the...urrgh!" Tiana growls, "I could've taken them down if I had noticed!"

"Well, maybe the rest of our team will win it for us..." Nathaniel and Tiana head back to where they started.

Meanwhile, Dahlia was silently walking through the forest, hoping to get at someone, "Come on...let me see where you guys are at...so I can take you down!" she mutters to herself. She quickly turns around and sees someone come out of the shadows, "Stop right there!"

"And take out your own brother?" Dallas appears, shocking Dahlia, "Fancy seeing my own sister around these parts, how are things going?"

Dahlia seemed worried and put her gun down, "Weird that my brother was actually interested in speaking with me! Who have you shot? Wouldn't be surprised that you already shot some already!"

"Yeah, the bookworm and the muscle jock, kinda surprised he went down...weak, I presume?"

"My team isn't weak!" Dahlia defiantly answers, "They're just...in need of improvement! That's all!"

Dallas laughs out loud, "Oh come on! You can't be that encouraging!"

"I will always be encouraging to people...unlike you..." Dahlia prepares to shoot, "Look Dally..."

"Don't call me that! It's such a stupid nickname!" Dallas points his gun at her sister, "Let's quit the small talk and do what we have to do here...you're going down!"

"No!" Dahlia responds, "We both go down! It's only fair!"

"Why, so you'll know that we're equals? That my attitude towards life is more efficient?!"

"No!" Dahlia says again, "Because I'm not letting one of us go down first..." Dallas chuckles silently and aims his gun at Dahlia, who was ready as well. "On three...one..."

Dallas shoots.

"HEY!" Dahlia yells, falling to the floor, "How could you?!"

Dallas laughs, but is then shot by Penny, who appears out of nowhere, "The fuck?!"

Penny looks at the two, "I've been listening to you guys!" she says, raising her voice a tiny bit, "Definitely drama I could write about...but..uh...um that's not the point! Um..." Penny quickly retreats before any more talk could be spoken.

Dallas looks to his sister, "Wow. Your team is on fire right now!" Dahlia rolls her eyes.

Penny was running as quickly as she could, hoping to get away from the situation she had just saw. As she sped through the dense, dark forest, she bumped directly into Clyde, who was casually walking around, "Oh my gosh...don't shoot don't shoot!" she whines as she lay on the floor, cowering in fear.

"Hush!" Clyde mutters, "The rest of Tabing-dagat's team is near us! We could get caught! I have a plan to take them out, but you need to help me, okay?"

"Uh...um...okay?" Penny gets up and follows Clyde.

 **Penny: (CONF.) Since when did Clyde get all strategic and focused on a challenge?**

 **Clyde: (CONF.) In situations like this, I have to take action! I can't lose this! Dying in a jungle is not the way I wanna die!**

The two watch Troy, Hailey, Alison, and Arthur talking. Troy and Alison were flirting, and Arthur and Hailey were scowling at the others.

"So, what's the plan?" Penny asks, "They look really strong..."

"When I was in the bathroom, I overheard that the twins have 'problems,' so what if we exploit that? We shoot the guys, then let the twins unfold their conflict!"

Penny gasps, "That's genius! Well, I don't really wanna be mean to the twins if they do have a problem, but..."

"But we can't waste time! I don't wanna die in here! Shoot now!" Clyde and Penny shoot, making Troy and Arthur fall to the floor.

"FUCK!" Arthur yells, "How the hell did that happen?!"

"Because none of us were paying attention!" Troy complains. He sighs, "Well, at least Alison can save the day, right babe?"

Alison blushes, "Oh baby! You shouldn't be! I guess I could win for us, but like..." Hailey interrupts.

"She can't. She just can't. She's way too weak and lazy to help us win. I'll do the saving!" Hailey pulls her gun out and points it around the area, "Who is there and why did you do that?! Whoever it was, you're going down!"

"Hey!" Alison complains, "I wanna do it! Move!" She pushes Hailey, and a fight begins, making Arthur and Troy very annoyed.

As the fight continued, Penny and Clyde jump out of the trees and shoot, causing darts to hit the twins.

"What?!" Alison yells.

"NO!" Hailey screams.

Penny and CLyde hi-five and run off. Manny arrives on a helicopter and hovers above the final scene, "Paraiso finally win a challenge! Tabing-dagat! You guys better be prepared for an elimination tonight!" The helicopter flies away, and everyone heads back to the beach.

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Manny watches as Troy places his vote into a bowl. He sits down near the fireplace where Tabing-dagat was as well, "So," he starts, "Your very first loss. How does it feel?"

"Exhilirating! Arthur yells. He looks to his team, who don't seem as enthusiastic.

"Well, time to read the votes! The people that are safe are...

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Arthur!..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Tiana! Nathaniel!..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Dallas and Troy! So, we're down to oh-so-bitchy twins! Who is still safe?..

.

..

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.Hailey! You are still in! So, your sister is on her way home now!"

Alison gets up and yells at Hailey as her team prepares to leave, "I hate you! I fucking hate you bitch!"

Hailey turns around, "Don't make me come over there and kill you!"

The eliminated twin is thrown onto the Raft of Shame and yells one final sentence.

"You would, wouldn't you, boyfriend killer!" Alison then disappears into the horizon.

Manny chuckles, "Wow. And there goes one half of the Kohler twins, is the other going home soon as well? Find out next time on another drama-filled episode of Total Drama Panganib Island!

 **...**

 **Was the elimination shocking to you guys? I had planned this situation from the beginning, and I think it worked out well, what do you think. Please be kind in the comments.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading, and comment on what you think about the characters, the story, any suggestions etc. and vote on the poll!**


	7. Evil Appetizers

**Episode 4 - Evil Appetizers**

 **...**

The night had come and Paraiso had decided to celebrate their first win by having a picnic outdoors in the front of their cabins. Dahlia had collected the food, and Penny, Kelsey, and Ace helped set it out.

"Yay for us! We won!" Dahlia cheers, throwing her cup of water in the air, "To Paraiso!"

"TO PARAISO!" They all yelled, except Clyde, who had his head in his knees.

Ace looked worried, "You okay Clyde?"

He nods, "Yeah. Just bored."

"But don't you think the picnic is fun? It's like, the first thing we've really done as a team for fun!"

Clyde sighs, "Whatever, whatever makes you guys happy...I won't be..." Clyde stands up and heads back to his cabin, "See ya tomorrow.."

"Where's Clyde going?" Kelsey asks Ace, who sat next to him and was eating a sandwich.

He shrugs, "Back to the cabin I guess. He doesn't want to eat. Weird. Why does he always act so depressed?"

"Maybe he has a problem that he can't solve on his own?" Penny jumps in to the conversation, "I once did, but it's getting better!"

Ace looks to the cabin, then to the girls, "Should we figure out his issue and help?"

"Like a party?!" Kelsey says, more excitedly, making Ace smile.

"Yeah, a party! A great idea Kelsey! You really are great at making up ideas!" Ace then starts eating while Kelsey stares at Ace and smiles back.

 **Penny: (CONF.) Um...does anyone realize this yet? That like...Kelsey has feelings for Ace? I hope so...maybe I'll write about them...**

The scene moved over to Tabing-dagat's cabin, where things were pretty quiet.

Nathaniel had called a meeting in the boys' cabin, hoping to resolve the issue that went down the other day.

"Okay, so obviously, tonight was not a good night for a team, but I do have hope for our team's future! We need to pretend that tonight was just a fluke, and storm they competition tomorrow, alright?!" Nathaniel looked to everyone.

"Go team!" Tiana cheered.

"Shut up!" Arthur responds to Tiana. Nathaniel gets up close to him.

"How about you shut up?!" Nathaniel says, causing Tiana, Troy, and even Arthur to laugh, "Oh, so you think it's funny that we lost a challenge because of what's been going on with Hailey, huh?"

"I didn't say it was!" Arthur answers, "You're literally being a total nuisance to the team, just sit down and let everyone rule the team, not just you and your pointless speeches.

Tiana looked to Arthur, "Nathaniel is a good leader, and I know for a fact that he can lead us to victory, so if you be quiet and listen to his plans, we could actually work well again!"

Nathaniel nods, "Exactly Tiana! Hailey is in the other room, crying her eyes out, okay? Stuff went down with Alison, so if one of us talks to her and comforts her, maybe she'll calm down. She is a good asset to our team."

Dallas scoffs, "An evil asset to the team..." Arthur chuckles.

"Okay," Arthur says, standing up, "I'll go to the girls' side and speak to Hailey. She likes me! She knows me more than you know me!"

"Oh please!" Nathaniel responds, "You'll probably just tell her that her life is shit and that she might as well quit now, how about Troy?!"

Troy frowns, "I don't know...after what I did with Alison, I don't think she forgives me for it...I really do think Arthur should talk to her, they are pretty close..."

Arthur smiles and heads out, "See? Told ya! Don't cry Hailey, your hero has come!" he shuts the door as he leaves.

"Oh brother!" Tiana groans, making the team laugh.

A knock is heard by Hailey, "Yo Hailey...it's me, Arthur, the asshole you're friends with?" Arthur hears a small laugh, "Can I come in?"

Hailey turns all the way to the door, "Alright...is anyone with you?"

"Nope! No one, why would they care?"

"Okay...come on in."

Arthur enters to see Hailey sitting on the floor with red, teary eyes and tissue scattered around the floor. He sits next to her, "Okay. Tell me, what's going on between you and Alison?"

Hailey sighs and begins, "So, once upon a time, there was a time where Hailey was happy. She had a boyfriend who was as perfect as any amazing boyfriend could be. But, um..." she starts tearing up again, "I found out that he had cheated on me with my best friend, and...and when I confronted him about it, there was a fight, which turned violent, and it turned into me pushing him off a balcony in an apartment..."

Arthur's jaw was wide open, shocked at the revelation.

"Yep..." Hailey says, sighing longly, "And the guilt has eaten me since that very day."

"Did you get caught?"

"No. It was ruled a suicide...and so...yeah...Alison is the only one who actually knows about it...and we fight so much...and..." Hailey starts crying again, "I want to reconcile with her for al the fights we've had but...but we can't...our relationship is just...just ruined!"

Silence filled the room until Arthur spoke again.

"Listen to me Hailey, your past has just been...been awful! I understand where all this hatred comes from, and I know just how we can solve this. Together."

She looks to Arthur, who had a malevolent smile on his face, "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Arthur says, getting close to Hailey's face, "We form an evil alliance to take down the rest of the competition and then, all that anger that has been stored inside you will be released. Released by the pain you inflict on others. Wouldn't that be neat?!"

Hailey was confused, "But...but how will that work?"

"Trust me. It's worked with me in the past..." he takes his hand out, "Alliance?"

Hailey stares at Arthur's hand, thinking of an answer. She was a bit reluctant, but eventually decided.

She shook his hand.

"Alliance."

 **...**

The next day arrived, and the teams were out and about.

"And Dahlia hits the ball!" Dahlia kicks the soccer ball once again, hitting Ace in the face, "Ohhhh! Ace has been hit in the face!"

Ace chuckles and hands the ball back, "Dahlia, you really got to tone it down!"

"And if I don't want to?" Dahlia puts the ball back in the play box by the cabin.

"Then you'll stay young forever and you'll never grow up!"

She laughs, "You sound so much like my brother on the other team, wow! Leave the premises Ace, I can't have two Dallas' in my life!" Ace heads off to Kelsey and Penny, who were sitting on a bench.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Ace asks, sitting next to Kelsey, "How are your books?"

Kelsey smiles, "Going great! How was your game with Dahlia?"

He chuckles, "It's so weird because I'm so good at soccer but I guess Dahlia is way better than I am!"

"Wow, I'd expect you to just expect you to get mad at her or something, it happens a lot on TV and books, right Penny?"

Penny looks up from writing, "Uh, yeah, sure!" Kelsey chuckles.

 **Kelsey: (CONF.) Honestly, I love how Ace is different from those other jock guys! You could say I like him but...I mean...pretty sure he has some other crush or girlfriend like Dahlia...*sighs* She's literally everything that Ace would probably want...**

 **Penny: (CONF.) Okay, so I've been really getting in tune to Ace and Kelsey's conversations, and it's pretty obvious that they're both into each other, so I hope that they can finally admit their feelings and be together, it'd be so surprising!**

The cameras move to Tabing-dagat's side, where all were doing what they usually did. Troy decided to play volleyball on his own, only for Tiana to join in. Nathaniel sat by the beach, and Dallas sat near the cabin, quietly looking at his sister.

 **Dallas: (CONF.) I wonder if Dahlia ever thinks of me...*chuckles* Of course she does! I wonder if her team likes her and would keep her around until the merge...that would totally suck! She'd be all over me!**

Dallas watches Hailey and Arthur heading off towards the ocean, "Where are you two headed?"

Arthur turns to the cowboy, "None of your damn business! Go back to herding cows and talking with that weird accent you cowboys use!" Hailey laughs and follows Arthur to the shore.

"I hope y'all drown in that water..." Dallas mumbles, eventually chuckling at his wish. He gets up and heads back into the cabin.

Then, a loud horn rings, and interns push two kitchens onto the beach, complete with a stove, oven, microwave, and one fridge oddly placed between them. Manny came in as the interns left, and blew the horn again.

"Attention campers! Each team needs to go a kitchen, so do that now!" The teams shuffle to where they wanted to go, "So, I wanted to get this challenge underway now because of an important announcement I need to make at the end!"

"What announcement?" Clyde asks, "That the world is ending?"

"Of course you'd think of that!" Tiana replies. Clyde shrugs.

Manny smiles, "No Clyde, but thanks for the input! Anyway, each team must create three, delicious meals for me, Manny, to test. The team with the most best recipes win the challenge and get a gourmet meal on me!"

The teams cheer at Manny's favor.

"Thank goodness! I need some actually good food right now!" Troy yells.

"Well, you'll have to earn it through this challenge guys! Don't get excited now!" Manny points towards the fridge in between the two kitchens, "On a first come first serve basis, both teams can make a run for the fridge to grab whatever they can to make their dishes. If you don't get their fast enough, well, you'll have to find food in the lovely jungle we all know and love! So...are you ready to get whatever is in the fridge?"

The teams prepare to make a run for it.

A horn is blown, "Grab the food and get going with the cooking! You have one full hour and then it's taste time!

 **...**

The teams run for the fridge, with Tabing-dagat already making it there.

"Move!" Hailey yells, pushing Penny to the floor. She grabs a large bag of turkey, "Got something!"

Nathaniel mumbles, "Don't be violent..." he grabs bottles of soda and heads off.

Ace notices a bag of taco meat, but ends up fighting it with Dallas.

"Hey...hey...give me it! I had it first!" Ace complains.

Dallas shoves Ace to the floor and runs off with the meat, "Ya snooze, ya lose!" Dallas laughs and makes it back to the kitchen.

Ace gets up, glaring at Dallas. Kelsey runs up to his side, "Don't worry. I grabbed a bowl of vegetables!" Ace smiles and the two head off.

Tiana grabs a bucket of ice cream while Clyde secretly steals it while Tiana fights with Dahlia for bacon. Arthur grabs a bag of uncooked chicken and Troy steals a bag of rice. With the fridge empty, the cooking begins.

 **(Tabing-dagat)**

Troy throws his hands in the air, "We got literally the entire fridge, yes!"

 **Troy: (CONF.) I LOVE cooking! This challenge was made just for me! I gotta prove that I'm still good for our team, and not upset about Alison!**

Nathaniel looks at everything they got, "Okay, what are the best meals we could make? I've made tacos before..."

"Pfft! Who hasn't?" Dallas sarcastically says, "How about Nathaniel and I make tacos, okay?" Nathaniel nods.

Tiana holds up bacon, "Bacon, anyone?"

"Yes! Bacon tastes great! Make it!" Nathaniel cheers.

"Um, excuse me!" Arthur responds, "What do Hailey and I do?"

"And me? I'm like, the best cooker ever!" Troy says. Arthur rolls his eyes at Troy's comments, "Come on Nathaniel, let me do something for the team...I'll make the chicken!"

Nathaniel shrugs, "Sure! If you say you're good at cooking! Tiana, make bacon and do whatever with it, and Hailey and Arthur can work with Troy. That chicken will need some extra care!"

Hailey chuckles, "You got it dude!" She looks to Troy, "We're so gonna win this!" She looks to Arthur who smirks and nods in agreement.

Troy smiles, "Cool...coolio! Let's get this on!"

 **(Paraiso)**

Dahlia looks to her team, upset. She sees Clyde opening ice cream buckets, Kelsey and Penny talking, and Ace looking around as well, "Guys!" She yells, "What the hell! We're literally in for a loss again! We can't have that happen!"

"But..." Kelsey starts.

"No fucking buts!" Dahlia yells back.

Ace holds Kelsey's hand, "Hey! Stop getting so violent! It's not anyone's fault!"

Dahlia rubs her fingers on her forehead and sighs deeply, "Sorry...for...that little outburst. It's just that I'm tired of always telling you guys to keep pushing for the win and yet we still manage to fall behind! What are we supposed to do with a bucket of ice cream?"

"Um...make ice cream?" Penny asks.

"No. We'll lose that way!" Dahlia responds, "Any other suggestions?"

Clyde speaks, "We could make fried ice cream. I've done it before. Absolutely hated everything about it."

"Then why did you continue with making it?" Ace asks.

Clyde shrugs, "Because I can..." he stands up, "I'll do the ice cream, and you guys do whatever. I really don't care."

Penny squeals, "Oh my! We have to go into the forest and get stuff, like leaves for salads! I love salads, I'll lead the way!"

"Wait! Dahlia quickly says, "Are you sure you can go? You don't seem like the type that would be doing well in there..."

Penny sighs, "So you think I can't do it...?"

"With my help, you can!" Dahlia says.

Ace stands to Dahlia, "Wait, you're good. Kelsey and I can find stuff."

Dahlia rolls her eyes, "Are you sure? With those two around you?"

He nods, "Of course. I'll help in whatever way I need to." He motions the two girls to follow him, running. Dahlia looks to Clyde and decides to help in making fried ice cream.

The cameras moved to the forest, where Ace was holding onto the arms of Penny and Kelsey.

"Why is it so dark when it's so bright outside?" Kelsey mutters.

Ace says, "Who knows? It's pretty dense, the leaves at the top are probably blocking the sunlight..."

Penny's eyes grow wide immediately and looks to the other two, "Guys! I just had the best idea ever! How about we climb all the way to the top of tree to grab the leaves at the top to cook a salad. And also, there might be some secret stuff there that tastes great? What about it?"

"Ummm..." Ace starts, "Are you really sure Penny? I don't know if any of us will climb all the way to the top of the tree...it's way too high...I don't want Kelsey getting hurt." Kelsey immediately blushes, and Ace tries to avoid the awkwardness.

 **Penny: (CONF.) *sighs* This is so not fair! Why isn't anyone listening to me?! Even my closest friends on this island don't trust my ideas!**

"But guys, trust me! It's going to be great! If you guys can't, then I will!" Penny puts her arms on her thighs and starts to climb a tree, "Getting there...uh...urrgh...closer to the top...almost...ahh...urrg...uhh...urrgh!"

Ace looks to Kelsey, and Kelsey smiles and looks back to Penny's attempt.

 **(Tabing Dagat)**

Dallas and Nathaniel were already done making tacos, and were testing their dish.

"Mmm!" Dallas moans, "Nice ones!"

Nathaniel smiles, "Great! Let's check out what the others are doing!" They head to Tiana, who was watching her cooked bacon, "Waiting for it to cool down?"

She nods, "Yep! Even though, for some reason, the oven was turned up all the way to where the bacon almost got burnt! And I didn't even do it! Weird..."

Nathaniel heads off, "Okay, just bring it over to our tacos and I'll check up on the rest of us, okay?" Tiana nods and gets out mitts.

"Almost done guys!" Troy squeals, putting the chicken in the oven, "We'll set it to that and...done! Now we just wait for it to cook and a win, here we come!"

"Wow, you really are in a good mood today Troy!" Nathaniel cheers, "It's great that you're succeeding in something you enjoy!" Arthur, on the side, rolls his eyes at the useless chatter.

Troy smiles, "It's honestly so great to be back on track!" He heads off to Tiana and Dallas, who were preparing their big plate of dishes, "Let's see what our almost finished project looks like!" he motions everyone to follow him.

"Hurry up Hailey!" Arthur yells, "We gotta go!"

Hailey groans, "Give me a second, I need to make sure the chicken doesn't burn or something!" Arthur sighs and walks off.

 **...**

A horn rung, "And it's over! Everyone needs to head off to me for the taste test! Let's see what we got!"

The tension was on and Dallas laid down his team's dishes and Dahlia laid down her team's dishes.

Dallas smiles, "Another encounter? What a coincidence!"

Dahlia rolls her eyes an smiles, "It's a sign Dallas, a sign that you obviously know will happen soon!"

He walks off, "Okay, bye!"

Manny sits down on a chair and starts to eat Paraiso's dishes, "Ooh salads!"

"Yep!" Penny adds, "Salads with variations of foods in them!"

"Thanks to Ace and Kelsey, we really got good ideas on what to make!" Kelsey cheers. Penny looks to Kelsey, feeling a bit upset.

 **Penny: (CONF.) What does Kelsey mean that Ace and her had good ideas? It was me! I had the idea of finding special foods up on the trees! *sighs again***

After tasting the salads, Manny smiles, "Love it! Great! But, maybe Tabing-dagat's food is even better!" He heads to them and seems appalled at the chicken he saw, "Um...what is that?"

Hailey sighs, "Troy didn't watch out for the kitchen, and it got extremely burnt!" She then looks to the chicken, which seemed dark, bad, and crusty. Nathaniel and Troy seems very upset.

Manny, despite the issue, tastes the bacon and tacos, "Well, pretty good...not bad at all, actually!"

Tiana nods her head, smirking, "Oh yeah!"

Then, Manny takes a bite of a chicken wing, and immediately spits it out, groaning and yelling in disgust, "What...what the hell?! That's disgusting! Who the hell thought you could make shit like that?! I...urrgh! For destroying my internal body, Tabing-dagat lose the challenge! Congrats again Paraiso, a win for you!"

Paraiso cheer in happiness.

"Oh my god! We won! AHHH!" she hugs Clyde, who doesn't seem interested. Ace gives Kelsey a huge hug, but Penny stands on the side, smiling just a bit.

Tabing-dagat looked extremely disappointed.

"Again...man..." Nathaniel sighs, "Well, at least we tried..."

"Wait up!" Manny yells, "Big announcement! By tomorrow morning before the challenge, each team will send in their own vote on which team member of theirs will switch to the other team!"

"What?" Nathaniel asks, shocked, "Why? There's no purpose in that!"

Manny looks at Nathaniel, annoyed, "I can do whatever I want Nathaniel, and because there'll be an even among of people per team, it makes things even easier! So, think about it tonight, and we'll decide who's going tomorrow! Now...onto the elimination!"

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Manny sat by the fire with Tabing-dagat, quietly counting up the votes of who would be going home.

"Okay! It's all tallied up, so! Let's see who is still safe!

...

..

...

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Arthur!..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiana! And Nathaniel!..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.and Dallas! So, we are just left with Troy and Hailey, who is still in the game?..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Hailey! Congrats, you're still in it for the win! Troy, get yourself onto that Raft and get out of this island!"

Troy stands up, upset, "Well, it was fun while it lasted...I didn't last very long, but it was cool being with you guys!" Tiana and Nathaniel wave goodbye, and Arthur looks to Hailey, who had an evil look in her eyes.

"So, Troy has now left the island, and the teams are equal now! And not only that, each team shall decide which one of them will be switching to the other side! Are you ready to see what happens? Find out next time on Total Drama Panganib Island!"

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Vote in the poll, and here are some question I want to know from you guys (honestly it means a lot and is really helpful for me in deciding how the season goes)**

 **1\. Who's your favorite?**

 **2\. Who do you think will switch teams?**

 **3\. What do you think will happen next?**

 **You don't need to answer these, but to be honest, I really want to know who seems to be a favorite.**

 **Thanks again, see ya!**


	8. Switched For A Fit

**Episode 5 - Switched For A Fit**

 **...**

Both teams were already inside one part of their respective cabins, discussing on which team member they were going to send away to the other team the next day.

On Tabing-dagat's side, the five were sitting around the center of the boys' side, not talking much.

"So..." Tiana starts, "Tough day, huh? And tough decision...who are you guys sending to the other side?"

Nathaniel sighs loudly, "I really don't want to send way anyone...we've been around each other for so long, if one of us ends up on Paraiso, we might get kicked off..."

"Good!" Arthur responds, "Let's send Nathaniel!"

"WHAT?!" Nathaniel and Tiana gasp together.

"You can't do that! Nathaniel has made a great contribution to our team!" Tiana defends.

Hauley scoffs, "Two losses in a row? That's the contribution that makes Nathaniel deserving to stay with us? If anything, we need to get out all the annoying assholes, Nathaniel and you!" She looks to Tiana, who glares back.

 **Tiana: (CONF.) Hailey can really get on my nerves...a lot! She's so negative, like Arthur! Grr! I honestly wouldn't even mind getting switched to the other team!**

The small argument ended and Dallas decided to speak, "Let me say something. It's kind of hard to decide who we want to send away because at the end of the day, whoever leaves us will feel betrayed and that person's friend will want revenge, so pick the one who you think here has no friends!"

Everyone looks to Dallas in an awkward way. He smiles, "Well, am I good candidate to send away?"

"Well, you make a decent effort, not entirely useless to us..." Arthur mumbles.

"True," Hailey adds in, "Let's keep Dallas. Send away Nathaniel or Tiana!"

Tiana stands up, "Urrgh! I've had enough of this!"

"Enough of what? We're just talking to each other like teams are supposed to do!" Hailey answers back, annoyed.

"I know, but this discussion is not something that needs to be spoken about together!" She starts to head out of the boys' side to go to sleep, "We make an individual decision and see who leaves us tomorrow, got it?" She slams the door as she leaves. Nathaniel nods and goes to sleep with Dallas following his moves as well.

When most of the team had quieted down, Arthur grabbed Hailey and went to the front porch to talk.

"What?" Hailey asks, yawning, "I'm so tired. Today was so tiring and.."

"And evil for you, huh?" Arthur winks at Hailey, who smiled, "Did you burn that chicken?"

She smiles evilly, "Hell yeah! Troy wasn't gonna make it anywhere anyway, I just weakened his strength, and now look!" she throws her hands in the air, "He's gone!"

Arthur pats Hailey's back, making her blush, "Keep up the good work!" He leaves, and Hailey returns to her side of the cabin.

 **Arthur: (CONF.) Just seeing this little thing that Hailey did to eliminate someone has really turned me on! She is definitely a keeper!**

 **Hailey: (CONF.) It feels great knowing I made a close friend proud of what I did! And now, the rest are going down too!**

The cameras move to Clyde, who was silently walking out of the bathrooms outside and into the cabin. When he opened up the door, the light immediately turned on, and Ace, Kelsey, Penny, and Dahlia came out of nowhere with cakes, balloons, and music, "Happy Birthday Clyde!" Kelsey blew a horn and Ace threw confetti.

"Um..." Clyde asks, uninterested, "What is this?"

"A party!" Penny cheers, "A party to celebrate your existence!"

 **Penny: (CONF.) I ordered party supplies yesterday morning when we decided to throw a party for Clyde! I hope he appreciates the concern!**

Dahlia dances with Clyde until he pushes her away, "Come on Clyde! Have some fun!"

"I'd rather not," he replies, heading to sit on his bed.

Kelsey appears, "Clyde! A book!" she hands him a book saying, ' _Positive: How to be more happy band fulfilled with your life'_ "It's a book I brought along with me in case I got upset, but I'm not!" she smiles at Ace, "So I thought you could have it!"

Clyde awkwardly holds the book, "Um, thanks?"

Ace looks at the cabin filled with decorations, "Kelsey and I put so much effort into decorating this room!"

"And me!" Dahlia yells, grabbing Kelsey and Ace, "Let's get some cake!" The two cheer and head to the table. Penny stands near the door in sorrow.

 **Penny: (CONF.) *on brink of tears* Why doesn't anyone here appreciate what I do for us? It's like I'm invisible! *sighs***

 **...**

The next day had arrived and the final 10 were out on the beach preparing for the team switch.

Dallas eyed Dahlia, who was smiling at him. He speaks to her out loud, "Stop smiling at me, freak!"

"I can do whatever I want and have fun with it!" Dahlia responds. Dallas chuckles and looks away.

Ace was sitting beside Kelsey, who was reading a romance novel, "What'cha reading?" he slyly asks.

Kelsey blushes and hides the book under her knees, "Nothing! Nothing! Oh um...look! Penny's coming over! Penny! Over here! Sit with us!"

Penny smiles and sits with the two and starts writing in her diary, "So..." she starts, "How are you two lovebirds doing?"

The two blush together, avoiding each other's gaze.

"What are you talking about Penny? Did you sleep okay last night?" Ace asks.

"I did. It was a decent sleep even though I had a lot on my mind..." Penny stops writing and looks to Kelsey, "Kelsey, can I talk to you for a second?"

Kelsey nods slightly and looks to Ace, "Okay then..." she stands up, "Anything for a friend!"

"Right..anything..." Penny mumbles. The girls walk over to the side of Paraiso's cabin, "Kelsey, I really have to speak to you about something that has really bothered me for some time now, and I feel more comfortable opening myself up to you more, okay?" Kelsey nods. "Okay..." Penny sighs and starts, "I may be a weak-looking, ugly writer to you and everyone else, but I know for a fact that I've done just enough work to help us in challenged even if it's not much. And, I feel like you guys aren't appreciating me, which is totally not fair at all! I found the leaves to make salads and I ordered the party supplies and helped decorate! Why are you pretending that I don't do anything?!"

"Um..." Kelsey sighs and looks to the ground, "Well, um, no offense Penny, but Ace is low-key threatened by you..."

Penny's eyes grow wide, "What? Ace is threatened by me? But he's super nice to everyone, especially you! Why...why would he feel this way about me?"

"Well Penny, you and me got close right from the beginning. I only have been close to Ace for a bit, but we've really grown together throughout this show, and we both like each other...it's super obvious from him!"

"Right?!" Penny says, whispering loudly, "I was thinking of butting into the situation, but it's cool to know that you know how you both feel!"

Kelsey nods, "Yeah...and, he's mentioned how close you and me are and that he wishes that he was close to me like that...so, he's technically implying that he wants to be with me in some form or fashion, but with you around, it can't happen..."

Penny's jaw drops slightly, "Kelsey...are..." she starts to tear up, "Are you implying that you're sending me away to the other team?!"

"NO! NO!" Kelsey responds, "We're not! Ace understands our friendship and doesn't want it to break! He just...I know he doesn't want anyone getting in the way of my relationship with him, even if we're not actually dating! Just please Penny, don't tell him that I'm telling you this, please! I'm just being a good reader by reading in between the lines!"

"Okay...okay..." Penny quietly mumbles, "I promise to keep this conversation a secret.."

"Thank you so much!" Kelsey hugs Penny, "Thank you for understanding! I've never been close to a guy like this, and I hope it ends well! Come on, we gotta get back to the beach!" The two go back.

Everybody was gathered around Manny, who was looking at the votes that people submitted this morning. They were mumbling to each other, nodding on who they wanted to switch out.

"Okay, I shall now read out the votes on who is being sent out of their teams...on Paraiso! One vote was put on Clyde!"

Clyde nods.

 **Clyde: (CONF.) That was me. I can't deal with the positivity of my team...**

Manny looks at the remaining votes, "And four votes for Dahlia, so Dahlia is switching teams!"

Dahlia nods and smiles, "What's up Tabing-dagat!" she smiles at Dallas, "Excited to be a part of your team!"

 **Dallas: (CONF.) FUCK!**

 **Arthur: (CONF.) Paraiso is so fucking dumb for taking out the one teammate who wins their challenges!**

 **Dahlia: (CONF.) Getting to send someone to the other team was the best idea that Manny ever had! I asked Penny, Kelsey, and Ace to vote me out! And I voted for myself too! Operation Connecting-With-Dallas here I come!**

"So, for Tabing-dagat! Two votes were put on sending Arthur away!"

Arthur rolls his eyes and Hailey sends a death glare to Tiana.

"And three votes were put on Nathaniel! So Nathaniel, off to Paraiso you go!" Manny throws the cars away.

Tiana sighs, "Nathaniel...I'm so sorry...the others must've sent you off..."

"It's okay Tiana...you were a pretty great friend..." Nathaniel walks off, "Hope you merge with me!" Tiana nods and waves back. Hailey and Arthur smile evilly.

 **Arthur: (CONF.) Cool to know Dallas wanted Nathaniel out...great minds really do think alike!**

"Alright, on with the challenge! I'm getting bored!" Manny yells, "Over by the beach are two boats, a motor powered boat that I bought with my own money, which none of you should break! And a wooden raft, which I don't even know works! Each team will race for a boat and when I blow my horn, must traverse around the island and back to the beach, where you will finish! It'll be a great bonding experience for you guys and a way to acquaint yourselves with the island...ready?!"

The teams get set.

"GO!" Manny yells, and the teams were off.

Ace grabs Nathaniel, Penny, Clyde, and Kelsey and throw them onto his back, "Let's go!" He races past Tabing-dagat, and jumps onto the motor boat, "Got it!"

 **Ace: (CONF.) With Dahlia out of our team, I have to be the one that steps up to the plate to play for our team! And impress Kelsey...but also our team!**

Arthur groans loudly as he jumps onto the wooden raft, "How did this even happen! Dahlia! I thought you could help us with this!" Dahlia and Dallas jump onto the boat together.

"Sorry..." Dahlia mumbles, "I'll make it up to you guys by sailing this raft!"

"Have you ever driven one before?" Arthur asks.

"Nope! But I could always try!" Dallas rolls his eyes and Tiana lights up.

 **Tiana: (CONF.) Now THAT'S someone I'd wanna be friends with!**

Manny looks to the teams who were prepared to race, "Good luck guys! Get back here first!" He blows the horn, "And START!"

 **...**

Ace starts the engine and the boat starts out of the beach quickly, "Woohoo! Let's win this!" Paraiso cheer while Tabing-dagat's raft was hardly moving despite there being a motor in it.

 **(Tabing-dagat)**

Dahlia gruntled and seemed to struggle with driving the boat, at one point, she gave up in annoyance, "I can't do this."

"Are you kidding?!" Arthur yells, "If you're trying to eliminate us, fuck you then!"

Hailey gets close to Dahlia, "I'm driving."

"But..."

"I'm driving! Hailey yells, "Go sit with your brother..." Dahlia, offended, follows the directions and sits between Dallas and Tiana.

"Hey Dahlia," Tiana starts, "Don't get upset with Hailey and Arthur...they're stuck together like glue and are the real assholes of this show..."

Dahlia nods, "Oh...it's just that I've never really been around people who can be so rude..." Dallas chuckles at her remark, "Well, at least you don't bully me, you just ignore everything I do for you!"

"Okay then..." Dallas says, "Keep talking. I won't be listening to you." Dahlia rolls her eyes and goes to talk with Tiana.

 **Dallas: (CONF.) I cannot deal with this right now...my own sister...my over-bearing sister will be with me until one of us gets eliminated...i hope that moment comes upon us soon...**

Hailey sails the motor-powered wooden raft while Arthur was using oars to move the boat, "Urrgh...this is so much work!" he looks to the other three sitting on the raft, "Are you three dumb asses going to pull any weight here?!"

Dahlia stands up, cheerfully, "I will! I'm pretty strong if I say so myself!"

Tiana jumps in, "Me too!" She grabs an oar and starts rowing with Dahlia. Arthur rolls his eyes and continues working.

Dallas stands up and goes up to Hailey, "You need some help? You look tired."

"No, I don't. Just leave me alone," Hailey grumbles, her frustration very evident. 'This is so fucking stupid!" she lets go of the wheel, heading off to the motor in the back of the raft, and destroying it with punches, "Fuck...this...shit!" After her small rampage, Hailey notices everyone looking at her and the destroyed motor. Now they were stuck. Hailey takes a seat and starts crying.

Dallas sighs and grabs an oar, "Guess we'll be out here a bit longer, huh?" he gets to work, with Tiana and Dahlia following as well.

Arthur takes a seat by Hailey, who was still upset, "Hailey, stop crying, that was the most random thing I've ever encountered myself in. Why are you upset? You've been fine this entire time..."

"It's just that I messed up!" Hailey says, sniffling through Arthur's shirt, "What if they eliminate me?"

"No they won't..." Arthur says, hugging Hailey, "I know they won't..." he glares at the rest of his team, "They all have to go..." He stands up and kisses Hailey's cheek, "I need to help them, who knows? Maybe we'll win!" He walks off, leaving Hailey lightly smiling.

 **(Paraiso)**

The boat owned by Manny that was being driven smoothly by Ace was pretty quiet and cool. Nathaniel stood in front of everyone who wasn't working and gave a talk.

"Well, this isn't exactly what I thought was going to happen, but it did...so...hi, I'm Nathaniel, and I hope to help you guys very much this time! My last team wasn't that nice to me, but maybe you guys will!" Nathaniel smiles at Penny, Kelsey, and Clyde, who look to each other.

Clyde responds, "I already don't like you." Penny chuckles.

Kelsey smiles, "Well, it's great to have you on our team Nathaniel! You seem like a great person!"

Nathaniel smiles and heads over to Ace, "You need some help man? This place is getting a bit dark..."

The area starts getting darker as trees start blocking the sunlight and the ocean starts getting dirtier with nature.

"So much gunk, blech!" Kelsey complains.

Penny sighs, "Nasty..."

All of a sudden, piranha start jumping out of nowhere and attacking Paraiso, causing them to react fast and defending themselves.

"AH! HELP!" Kelsey yells. Ace immediately runs to her help and protects Kelsey as she blushes.

Ace places Kelsey near the front of the boat, "Try to sail off so we can maintain ourselves a lead!" Kelsey nods and starts the boat again, hoping to get going.

Clyde rips the piranhas off and continues to go to the front, "Let me drive Kelsey! I've never done this before!" Kelsey nods and lets Clyde drive, "I'll stay by your side, okay?" Clyde shrugs and starts driving.

Meanwhile, in the back, Penny was being dragged by her shoe into the water by a piranha, "HELP!" she yells.

"Penny! Wait!" Ace runs up to her, punching the piranha out and holding Penny in his arms, "Are you okay?"

Penny sighs, wiping tears, "Yeah..yeah...I'm good...my foot though..." she points to it, which was bleeding.

"Oh my!" Nathaniel runs up with a first-aid kit, "Let me help her, finish the challenge Ace!" Nathaniel asks.

"Are you sure? I'd be happy to help Penny..." at those words, Kelsey turns to see the situation in the back.

 **Kelsey: (CONF.) Um...**

"No, it's all good! I can't drive a boat anyway!" Nathaniel tends to Penny's injury, and Ace heads to Kelsey and Clyde, who seemed confused.

"What's up?" Ace asks.

Kelsey shrugs, scared, "The engine is broken! Look!" she points Ace to the engine, which was completely destroyed.

"Oh no..." Ace mumbles, "Now what?" Both shrug.

Clyde smiles, "Well will you look at that...the other team has already past us!" He motions everyone to look at Tabing-dagat, who were driving with their engine in place, "Welp. Guess we've lost."

Ace sighs, "No we haven't!" he grabs safety oars from the sides of the boat and starts rowing, "Come on guys! Let's get there before they do!" Kelsey and Clyde assist, but the other two don't.

Tabing-dagat made it back onto the beach first, all jumping off the raft in happiness.

"Yes! We've won!" Dahlia cheers, jumping around with an excited Tiana. She looks to Dallas, "Thanks for fixing the engine...where'd you learn to fix engines?"

"Back at the farm. When I was focused on helping my dad with all sorts of things...and not happily doing stuff with friends." Dallas smirks at Tiana, who seemed really happy.

Arthur looked Hailey, "So, nothing today?"

She shrugs, "Kind of tired, honestly. Tomorrow, though. I'll come up with something..." Arthur smiles at Hailey.

Paraiso sail into the beach, upset.

"And Paraiso have lost, welcome to elimination you guys!" Manny cheers.

They sigh in disappointment.

"Back to another loss..." Nathaniel sadly says.

"And we were so close too..." Ace complains.

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Manny looks to the four team members, "So guys, we've calculated the votes and boy what a surprise! Well, not really...here are the ones who are still safe!...

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ace! Kelsey!..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

and Nathaniel and Penny! Clyde, I honestly am kind of surprised you've made it this far, but you did...but you are still eliminated! Get onto that Raft Of Shame!"

Clyde jumps onto it, sighing, "Thank the heavens I'm out..." he looks to his team, "So long!" The Raft sails away then disappears.

 **Nathaniel: (CONF.) I don't wanna be mean but, at the end of the day, all that Clyde did was be sad all the time. Even if we wanted to help him, maybe the best way to help him is to eliminate him...and besides, he told us he was going to vote himself off tonight...**

Manny looks to the camera, "Very slow day, huh? But besides, are you shocked at the team switches and the things that have unraveled? See what happens next time on Total Drama Panganib Island!"

 **...**

 **Do you guys think that the challenge was short? I didn't really know what to write on, but I did it!**

 **Thanks for reading, and make sure to vote on your favorite and comment on what you thought and what you think will happen next! See ya!**


	9. Spilling The Tea

**Episode 6 - Spilling The Tea**

 **...**

The night had come and the teams decided to sleep early. Tabing-dagat, after celebrating their victory, went straight to sleep. Meanwhile, some of Paraiso were asleep, except for two of them.

"So, how was it?" Penny asks, seemingly curious. Penny and Kelsey were sitting out on the front porch of their cabin, talking under a small light hanging from the ceiling. Penny had been writing in her diary for a while, but was talking to Kelsey.

Kelsey sighs sweetly, "It was great, I've never actually been on a date before, but after what happened..." she sighs again, "I honestly believe that I'm in love!"

 **Kelsey: (CONF.) Ace and I went on a mini-date after the challenge was over. Even though we lost, the date made it better! My day was complete!**

"You know, it's so obvious that you're in love..." Penny remarks.

"Why?"

"Because of all the romance books that you're reading!" Penny points to Kelsey's book, which seemed to be one of a cheesy romance.

Kelsey blushes, "I know it's cliche and all, but Ace truly has stolen my heart! I hope we merge together, then it'll be a power duo!"

 **Penny: (CONF.) Power duo?**

Penny goes back to writing, going at a much more faster pace.

"Hey," Kelsey asks, "Why don't you let me read what you write about? Like your stories or your diary?"

"Well, why should I? It's personal stuff! I don't really write for others...just for me..." Penny goes back to writing.

"But you should! It's a talent of yours that you should be proud of! Show it to the world!" Kelsey says, louder.

Penny sighs, "No Kelsey! For the last time, it's way too personal!" Penny gets up and heads back to her side of the cabin, "Congrats on your successful date Kelsey, see ya tomorrow!" she shuts the door, leaving Kelsey outside on her own to think.

 **Kelsey: (CONF.) I really hope that Ace tells me for real that he likes me, he hasn't actually admitted his feelings yet...but I hope so soon!**

On the other side, Tabing-dagat were awake together, celebrating their victory by eating food given to them by Manny.

"Pretty good!" Dahlia cheers. She gives Dallas what she was eating, "Have some!"

"Naw, it's got germs all over it!" Dallas responds.

She chuckles, "Well, you'll be getting a good dose of positive germs, stuff that you need!" Dahlia gets up to talk with Tiana, who was dancing to music that Arthur was playing.

"Yo Tiana! How's the not-official party going for ya?!"

Tiana laughs, "Amazing! I love it so much, so much better than before! You have been a miracle!" Dahlia smiles.

 **Dahlia: (CONF.) *smiles* Feels nice knowing that you've made someone happy!**

 **Tiana: (CONF.) Having Dahlia switch to our team has made life so much more fun...which is exactly why I'm on this show!**

Hailey and Arthur were sitting in the corner of the cabin, looking at the other guys.

"They are so damn annoying..." Hailey mumbles.

"Who? Cowgirl and random bitch?"

She nods, "Yep...I've only known the cowgirl for like five minutes and her positivity is starting to rub me the wrong way..."

Arthur smiles evilly, "Well, it just means an easier target for us to get!" The two laugh lightly, trying to not make a big scene.

Dahlia goes up to the two, "Hey guys, want a drink?" Dahlia offers the duo a drink.

Hailey shakes her head, "No thanks, too tired...you're disturbing me..."

"Disturbing what?" Dahlia asks, confused.

"It's too fucking loud in here!" Hailey answers back, continuing to raise her voice, "Lower the volume so I can go the fuck to sleep!"

"Hailey..." Arthur mumbles. Then, he smiles after figuring out what was going on.

Tiana jumps in, "Hey hey Hailey, you don't have to..."

"Shut the hell up you stupid ass bitch, I've been sitting around, trying my best to not kill one of you guys...you're all so annoying!"

Dahlia felt uncomfortable, but Tiana decided to retort, "Well I'm sorry that trying to make things livelier around here isn't good enough for you Hailey, but at the end of the day, we did decide to celebrate our win!"

"Um, 'we'? I wasn't involved. Or Arthur!" Arthur nods in agreement, "If you wanna be fair, you'd let us have a voice in what we do as a team, okay? And I say to put this party down!"

Tiana continues, "If you don't wanna be here, just leave, stop being a party-pooper, okay? Geez, everyone has to be so fucking..." as Tiana turned away, Hailey shoves Tiana to the ground, causing Dallas and Arthur to yell. Hailey tries to pull Tiana's hair, but Tiana is able to shove Hailey down so a slap-fight would occur. It went on and on until Dahlia was able to break it apart.

"GUYS!" she yells, "What is your problem? You guys literally made a small problem even bigger! Tiana, this is nothing like you!"

Tiana breathes heavily, "Well, when you've been pushed to the edge, you act in ways you don't think you would..." Tiana heads to the bathroom, "I'm going to sleep." She heads in to prepare for sleep. Dahlia and Dallas work on cleaning the room up.

Hailey heads over to Arthur, smirking at what had happened.

 **...**

The next day had arrived and the teams were out doing whatever.

On Paraiso, Nathaniel had called for a team meeting to discuss how they were going to be for the rest of the pre-merge.

"Okay, to ensure that all of us merge, we need to find out what each of our strengths and weaknesses are. That way, in challenges, we'll know who is capable of what! So, me first...I'm a a pretty decent leader if I say so myself, intelligent, and pretty fast. My weaknesses? Well, I guess I come off as pretty uptight and annoying, but I really do mean well...and you guys?"

Ace starts, "I work-out and do all sorts of sports so...I'd say I'm awesome at anything athletic...but I'm pretty brash at times and...I suck at cooking..."

"Aw!" Kelsey cheers, "That's so sweet! Okay, my turn! I'm really good at reading and literature and anything in that genre...um...I'm really smart and...I have no strength!"

Ace smiles, "Well, at least you have me!" He gives Kelsey a small hug and the two smile.

Penny raises her hand, "I'm smart too! And a cool writer, poet, and artist!"

Nathaniel smiles, "That's actually great!"

Ace chuckles, "Well, Kelsey is too, right?"

"Yeah! Both of them are great!" Nathaniel cheers, "Okay, so it's good to know what you guys are good at, and hopefully, we use it our advantage for the challenge today!"

The cameras moved to Tabing-dagat, who were all quiet.

Dallas was drawing on the sand until Dahlia and Tiana came about.

"Dallas...can we talk about something?" Tiana asks.

He nods, "Okay, what?"

Tiana responds, "If we lose today's challenge, I want to vote off Hailey. We all know why!"

Dallas chuckles, "But Hailey is pretty good at challenges, right?"

"No!" Tiana answers back, "All she does is mindlessly follow Arthur around. Who knows? Maybe he'll turn her into some killer!" She sighs, "Just promise me man, please vote with me and your sister!"

Dallas looks to Dahlia, who was quiet, "You're surprisingly quiet today sister, what's your problem?"

Dahlia sighs, "I don't know...I just don't like conflict and drama and all that from last night...why can't we all be happy?"

"Life isn't always going to be happy!" Dallas says, "Sometimes we need conflict...which is why I'm nothing like you." Dahlia rolls her eyes and continues to stay quiet.

The three were being watched by Hailey and Arthur, who were sitting on the porch of their cabin, sipping tea.

"Looks like those three are close!" Arthur exclaims.

"Don't worry," Hailey says, finishing her tea, "Dahlia and Dallas are already conflicted. I doubt Dallas will do what they want. He's an independent guy, like you!"

Arthur chuckles, "Thanks babe!"

 **Hailey: (CONF.) *blushes* Did he seriously call me 'babe'?!**

Then, Manny arrived onto the beach, watching a helicopter put down a large amphitheater onto the beach, shocking everyone.

"What's going on?!" Dahlia asks.

"A talent show! For your next challenge!" Manny happily says. "Each team will pick two of their most talented members to perform something for everyone, and I shall decide which team has the best talent! It's all good! Super easy for me, and kind of hard for you since you guys probably have no talents...but...whatever! The helicopter just dropped off boxes filled with props and whatever, so use them to your advantage! Get going...NOW!" He sounds a horn, and the challenge begins.

 **...**

 **(Paraiso)**

Ace cheers, "So thankful for Nathaniel! Are you some magician or something? How did you know that finding out our talents would be helpful today?!"

Nathaniel shrugs, unsure, "I don't know!" He says, excitedly, "Guess I'm magic or something! Okay, so who here wants to perform? I...I don't know if I would want to..."

Kelsey smiles, "That's okay! I could make some art! I'm totally into that stuff!"

"Wow, great! Do it then!" Nathaniel cheers.

Ace hugs Kelsey, "I was gonna say that too! Great job Kelsey!" Kelsey blushes while Penny rolls her eyes.

Penny speaks up, "Let me go!"

Nathaniel seemed confused, "Really? Are you sure? Do you think that you could help us win with writing?"

Penny seemed annoyed, "So you don't think I'm any use to you guys?!" Kelsey seemed a bit worried.

"Oh no no no!" Nathaniel worriedly says, "In no way am I trying to hurt your feelings, I just don't see how we can with your talent!"

"But Kelsey literally does almost the same thing as I do! How can we win with boring art!" Penny yells.

Kelsey seemed upset but held it in, "If you guys don't want me to..."

NO!" Ace yells, "Kelsey, you are hands down doing this! You are gonna show everyone what you're made of! Let me help you with the supplies!"

"Aw thanks Ace!" Kelsey chuckles and waves goodbye to Nathaniel and Penny.

Nathaniel looks to Penny, who sighed out loud and was sitting on the floor, "I'm so sorry Penny for what I said. I didn't mean to..."

"It's...it's alright Nathaniel, I just..." she sighs again, "Got a bit mad, that's all..."

Feeling bad, Nathaniel takes a seat near Penny and whispers quietly, "You know, I get how you feel about not being appreciated...I was treated like shit in my last team! No one seemed to really agree with me...but at the end of the day, the only way to prove to everyone that you're not a push-over is to fight to the top. Show them what you're made of instead of internalizing that pity on yourself. It's not good for anyone." He stands up.

"How did you come up with that?" Penny asks, feeling a bit inspired.

"A lot of thinking on my own," Nathaniel answers, "Come on, let's get you started in what you want!"

 **Nathaniel: (CONF.) Feels nice to have made someone del better. It's all that I've wanted to do. Help people.**

 **(Tabing-dagat)**

Tiana looks to her team, "Okay, so I was thinking of putting on a singing competition where it would be filled with so much cool stuff that Dahlia and I found in the prop boxes...come on! The idea is genius!"

Arthur smiles, "In your mind!" Him and Hailey laugh.

Tiana sighs, "Okay then, what do you guys think is the best thing to do?"

"Well," Hailey starts, "Perhaps playing some rock music? I love it so much and I can play too!"

"Oh yeah, I did see some guitar equipment back there!" Dallas replies, "I think you'd do great!" He looks to Dahlia, who seems mad. But, Dallas only smiles at her response.

Arthur gets up, "Then it's settled, Hailey will do some rock music thing and Dallas can do that cowboy thing he mentioned, right?"

Dallas nods, holding up the ropes and cowboy equipment, "You got that right, partner!"

"Great! Now disband team, we have a challenge to win!" Hailey and Arthur head off to the cabins while Dallas heads to practice, but is stopped by Dahlia.

"Dallas! What the hell is your problem?!" she whispers, "Tiana is upset because she can't show off! Let her do something!"

"No!" he responds, "If they find out that I'm not doing what I'm supposed to be doing, what will they do, huh? And then what would your purpose on this show be then?" Dallas walks off, leaving Dahlia to comfort Tiana.

 **Dahlia: (CONF.) Sometimes, I hate my brother!**

 **Dallas: (CONF.) I really don't understand why Dahlia is always trying it with me. She knows I won't budge, so why put anymore effort in reconnecting with me?!  
**

Meanwhile, back at the cabins, Hailey was thinking.

"Hailey! Why are we here? This is so stupid! We gotta look like we're doing something!" Arthur complains.

"Um, do you think I don't do anything?! I have a plan!" she replies.

"An...evil...plan?" Arthur asks, "Because if so, tell me more...is it about our team?"

"No...the other team. Specifically the book girl, writer, and jock. They all seem so...annoying, you know? And I think I have a way to break them all apart..." she slyly finishes, "Come on." She heads off to Paraiso's cabin, with Arthur following behind.

 **...**

"Alright everyone! Gather around! It was pretty fast but whatever! Everyone needs to get in their place! Paraiso, as the winners of the last challenge, get to go first!"

"What? No fair!" Nathaniel complains, "The other team lost, so they should go!"

"Shut up tight-head!" Arthur responds, with Hailey laughing, making Nathaniel go red in embarrassment.

"Don't be upset..." Penny quietly tells Nathaniel, "They're just all talk." Nathaniel smiles in response.

Penny gets up onto the stage, coughing lightly into a microphone, "Okay um..." she seems nervous in front of everyone watching, "Hi so I wrote a poem and...I'm gonna read it!"

Nathaniel claps, with Kelsey joining in, "Go Penny!" Kelsey cheers.

Penny begins, _Life has always seemed to be a long-lasting road to death. It never ends, but ends soon enough. We sometimes choose to accept that life will forever be a pitiful one, but others won't, choosing to accept happiness and all the treasures that come with it. And today, I choose happiness. I choose to accept the power love, friendship, and kindness thrown at me, and I shall accept it in full blessings. Never will I feel lonely, because I know that I've accepted the one thing that no one will take from me. Happiness._ Penny steps away from the microphone and bows down.

Kelsey and Nathaniel stand up, cheering loudly, "GO PENNY! WOOHOO!" they yell. Ace simply sits and looks directly at Penny, making her feel uncomfortable. She then exits the stage.

Arthur whispers to Penny, "People who write shit like that are so fucking annoying!"

"Like you..." Tiana silently says, making Dahlia uncomfortable and Hailey and Arthur annoyed.

Kelsey gets up on stage with a large canvas in hand, "Got something cool for you guys! Art!"

Ace stands up to cheer, "Go Kelsey I love you Kelsey WOOHOO!" he claps loudly, "There's my girl!"

Kelsey blushes in response to Ace's enthusiasm, "Okay, so moving on with the show, here is my art piece!" Kelsey shows off her canvas, excited, "It's an 'Amour In Paris'!" The painting showed two people holding hands, looking happy, in front of the Eiffel Tower, "My biggest inspirations for this piece were stories about love in Paris and my real-life experiences!" she says, looking to Ace, who was smiling back, "Than you!"

Ace claps one more time and Kelsey sat with her team.

"Okay, Tabing-dagat's turn! Let's see if we've got anything more interesting up in here!" Manny says. He watches as Dallas heads up wearing a full cowboy outfit, with a pistol, ropes, and props on the stage.

Dahlia turns on the country music, and Dallas started. First, red bullseye targets were pointed at Dallas, so, he takes out two pistols, circles them on this fingers, then shoots the targets straight in the center. Then, he jumps around and ropes a mechanical bull, then riding it to make it seem as he was taming one. The bull went along faster, and it soon stopped. Dallas got off and threw his hands in the air, "And that...is how us cowboys do!"

Cheers come from Hailey, Arthur, and Tiana.

"Nice one!" Tiana happily says. Dallas tips his hat.

Dahlia sits by Dallas, "I thought you were gonna hurt yourself!"

Dallas looks to his sister, "But did I?" They all now watch as Hailey moves her guitar equipment on stage. "Hope she does well."

"I hope not," Tiana adds.

Hailey was now standing at the center stage, holding an electric guitar, "Who's ready to rock?!" Mostly everyone, especially Arthur, cheer, "Alright! One...two...but let's read some of Penny's diary, shall we?!" She drops the guitar and holds up Penny's diary, smiling, "I thought this would be great to showcase my talent, making other people feel like complete shit!"

Arthur starts laughing out loudly, with Tiana and Dahlia seemingly terrified. But, Penny was the most afraid. She looked like she was about to pass out.

"Penny..." Kelsey mumbles.

"Are you okay?" Nathaniel quietly says, but Penny doesn't respond to anything. She simply was focused on the stage.

"So, _Dear Diary, Day 2, Overall, I'm not very satisfied with how things are. This rapper guys was being really weird with me and this sweet girl named Kelsey. She seems cool. And, there's this jock named Ace and he kinda scares me! I hope he's not one of those villains!_ Day 10, _It really upsets me that no one seems to appreciate me. I feel so alone._ Day 11, _Dear Diary, I'm sorry that I haven't spoken to you in so long, this game is so tiring when you do so much but get little in return._ Day 16, _I spoke to Kelsey about why I wasn't appreciated, and boy did a lot get revealed! Apparently, Ace is threatened by my friendship with Kelsey. Honestly, I'm kind of losing my respect for him. I hope he never finds out about that conversation._ Day 20, _I_ _'m taking a break from doing the challenge. A new member of our team, Nathaniel, really inspired me! He's kinda cute too!"_ Hailey closes the diary and drops it onto the floor so Penny could grab it and run away from the beach. "Well Manny, did we win?"

Manny looks pissed, "No! Talking shit about people isn't a talent!"

"It's disgusting!" Tiana yells, "Her private business is out there, and now what's gonna happen to her?"

"Oh shut up, like you've had any creative ideas in your lifetime!" Hailey heads off with Arthur.

Manny chuckles, "Well Paraiso, you guys win for today, but it does't seem as if things look good for you guys! Anyway, Tabing-dagat, off to elimination you go!"

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Manny had finally tallied the votes and smiled, "Well, we got our results! The people safe are..

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dallas, Arthur, and Dahlia! So Tiana and Hailey, which of you is going home?..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

None of you guys! It's a non-elimination!"

Tiana and Hailey are surprised, "Are you serious?" Tiana asks, smiling a bit.

"Yep! I'm really liking where things are headed right now!" Manny yells, and looks to the camera, "So, I've decided to not eliminate anyone, but will that solve anything? HA! Probably not! See ya next time on Total Drama Panganib Island!

 **...**

 **So, what did you guys think of what happened? What do you think will happen next?**

 **Comment on what you think, and by the way, I didn't put the poll since there's nothing new, but you could definitely say in the comments who your favorite is!**


	10. The Final Straw

**Episode 7 - The Final Straw**

 **...**

It was late at night already and everyone was asleep. But, after what happened, Penny disappeared to some place on the island, making Nathaniel the only one to care to find her.

"Penny! Penny! Where are you Penny! We have to talk! I'm so sorry for what happened to you! Penny! Come on!" Nathaniel yells in the forest, feeling a little scared.

 **Nathaniel: (CONF.) What Hailey did to Penny was inexcusable! I'll be surprised if she lasts any longer! I need to find Penny and comfort her again!**

At one point, Nathaniel had tired out and was almost giving up, "Penny..." he mumbles, leaning his hand on a large tree, "Please tell me where you are. I need to talk to you..."

"Nathaniel?" a voice from high in the air says, "Is that you?"

Nathaniel looks up, shocked at how high Penny was sitting on a branch in the tree, "Penny? Seriously?! How did you get up there?!"

"Well, if you're upset and angry, you really push yourself to hide away from others..." she sighs, sniffling, "I'm just...just..." she starts to cry, "So upset! So...so...so fucking upset!" Nathaniel sighs at Penny's sorrow, "Why would someone do me dirty like that? It's so rude and horrible! And why me? Why did they want to hurt me? Because I'm the weakest out of all of us?! The one no one cares about?! I...urrgh!" she yells.

"Wait Penny, I'm coming up to you!" Nathaniel yells, climbing the large tree, "Almost there...urr..." A few minutes pass and Nathaniel made it onto the branch that Penny was sitting on and sat next to her, "So..." he starts, "Are you okay?"

She sniffles through her tears, but eventually replies, "I'm so sorry...you don't have to..."

"No, it's alright Penny it's not your fault at all! That diary is important to you and your reaction was understandable considering the circumstances! So just...breathe in..." Penny does what he asks for, "And breathe out...there, see? Feeling relaxed."

Penny shrugs, "I don't know..."

Nathaniel nods, "Yeah...this...this thing is not gonna be good when you get back to the cabins..."

"Should I quit?"

"WHAT?!" Nathaniel responds, "Are you crazy? Now? When we're already so far into this game?! You can't! You've proved yourself for far too long to not win this!"

"But it's pointless if no one likes me there..."

Nathaniel puts his hand in hers, "Don't be pessimistic. That poem that you made should be your inspiration. Choose to be happy, and then everything will fall into place, okay?" Penny nods, still unsure, "Don't doubt yourself in this too! Know for a fact about what you want...you deserve to be happy, and just quitting this show out of fear of what people here think about you will make it worse. Face the challenge and rise above it! Okay?"

Penny nods, blushing, "Yeah...I know...seems hypocritical to write a poem about happiness and not follow through with it, right?"

Nathaniel chuckles, "Yeah...exactly! Come on..." he starts down the tree, "Let's head back."

 **...**

"Ace, are you okay? You seem annoyed..." Kelsey was sitting by the porch, watching Ace pace around, "It's not good to be like this..."

"I know," he mumbles, "I'm just thinking..."

"About what?"

"Things."

"What things?"

"Stuff you shouldn't involve yourself in."

 **Kelsey: (CONF.) Ace has been acting restless all day since the challenge was over! I hope he's not plotting some kind of vengeance on Penny. That'd be horrible.**

 **Ace: (CONF.) I don't know how to feel about this...mad? Sad? I don't know...but I'll do anything to stay with Kelsey...**

Ace notices that Nathaniel and Penny were walking into the cabins, so, he headed back inside, making Kelsey uncomfortable.

"Hey Kelsey, you okay? It's pretty late!" Nathaniel asks.

Kelsey nods, "Yeah, it is..." she heads back inside as well, making Penny and Nathaniel confused.

 **...**

The night seemed to go by really fast and the morning had quickly arrived. After eating breakfast provided by Manny himself, the teams were out doing what they wanted.

Penny and Nathaniel were sitting together, talking about writing and how hard it could be at times.

"I don't know...I haven't really had a ton of inspiration lately with writing stories...and after what happened yesterday...I really don't know..."

Nathaniel sighs, "Don't give up Penny, I told you that already. You just need some inspiration!"

"I know but...look..." Penny motions Nathaniel to look to Kelsey and Ace, who were playing beach ball together, "So different than how they were last time, right?"

He nods, "I agree...pretty different...wonder why..."

The cameras look to the couple, laughing and having a great time playing beach ball.

"Here it comes!" Ace yells, kicking the ball towards Kelsey, who catches it with her legs.

"YES! Ha! At least you didn't win a point!" Kelsey cheers, giving Ace a hug, "How are you?"

"A bit better..." Ace answers. After a little more moments of talk, the two head back to playing ball.

The cameras switch to Dallas, Dahlia, and Tiana, who were playing jacks on the sand.

"And I win!" Dallas cheers, throwing the jacks in the air, Not surprised, a bit like how I'll win this season but...whatever..."

Dahlia rolls her eyes, "Okay dude, we get it! You're stuck-up and annoying!"

"Just like you thinking that I'll be nice to you!"

"Guys!" Tiana yells, ending the rising argument, "Please don't cause drama...there's already so much...you know, with the Penny and Hailey situation..."

"Yeah," Dahlia nods, "I do feel a bit bad for her...I'm kind of surprised she's still here..."

Tiana adds in, "All I want is to make sure that Hailey goes home, then, Arthur is pointless and then it's just us! The powerful three!" She pats their backs, "Let's make sure we stay together, okay?" Dallas and Dahlia nod.

The cameras go towards the girls' section of Tabing-dagat's cabin. Hailey was slowly waking up until she noticed someone sitting by the side of her bed.

"Wakey wakey! Time to get up!" the person said.

Hailey immediately gets up, completely freaked out, "What the hell?! What's going on?!" she then realizes that it's Arthur, "Oh, you. What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to wake up my favorite person ever!" He opens the curtains, casting a bright light on Hailey, "Gotta do more evil!"

Hailey groans at the light, "Close it! Too bright!" Arthur does as he's told, "And also...thanks! Even if no one went home, at least Penny is pretty much fucked up at this point. Don't expect her getting any further!"

"Yeah, feels nice to hurt others, huh?"

She nods, "It does. Calms my nerves to know I have that power, you know?" Hailey gets up and grabs a towel, "Gonna take a shower, see ya at the challenge!" She heads off with Arthur heading back to the beach.

 **Hailey: (CONF.) Arthur is just...amazing!**

 **Arthur: (CONF.) Hailey is just...too good for this world! She's so perfect!**

Arthur takes a seat with Dallas, who was on his own now, "Hey dude! What's up?"

"Is Hailey talking a shower?"

"What?" Arthur asks, confused.

Dallas smiles, "The only reason you'd ever talk to anyone else is if Hailey is doing something. You're always with her. Cute but, I don't care."

Arthur was annoyed, "Well okay then!" he gets up to leave.

"Wait! Sit back down, you were gonna say something?"

Arthur turns back around again, smiling, "Yes I was actually." He takes a seat again, "I want you to join my alliance with Hailey. It's perfect, is it not? Three pessimistic, hateful human beings, getting together to form the most killer alliance in Total Drama history! What do ya think?"

Dallas thinks for a bit, then answers, "No."

"What?!" Arthur responds, surprised, "Why? It's the best thing you've got! Your sister will never be close to you, so who will you rely on?!"

"Me, myself, and I," Dallas gets up, "I'm leaving, see ya at the challenge!" He walks off, leaving Arthur to sit on his own to ponder on his own thoughts.

Manny, wearing a red and blue plaid shirt with blue jeans, uses a bell to call the teams to the beach, where three different obstacles were, "Everybody needs to get here now! The challenge is beginning!"

"Oh my gosh Manny, you look so cute in that outfit!" Tiana cheers, making Manny feel weird.

"Um, okay?" he responds, "Anyway! Today's challenge consists of a three-part obstacle course that runs through this beach. And, the theme of it is Western Cowboy stuff! Inspired by the cowboy himself, Dallas!"

Dallas smiles. Dahlia cheers, but he rolls his eyes to show his annoyance at her.

"So, basically, both teams must work together to get through all three parts - the first part consisting of a fun mud run. It's pretty sticky, and if you include the weather, it's sure gonna be interesting! The second part is a cow round up! There are two cows that each team must catch using lassos, so go for that! And, the last part is finding a needle in a haystack! Yep, we're making a figure of speech literal! How funny is that?!" Manny tries hard to laugh.

"Not at all," Hailey responds.

Manny looks up to Hailey, annoyed, "Well, if you guys are gonna be that negative..." he blows a horn, "GO!" And the teams start the challenge.

 **...**

 **(Paraiso)**

Nathaniel leads the group, "Let's win this!" He cheers, with the rest joining in. They reach the mud pit, "Okay, so what do you guys think we should do?"

Ace jumps in, "Walk through it?"

"But what if we get slowed down?" Nathaniel asks.

Ace shrugs, "Well, I could carry us all..."

Kelsey smiles, "Yes Ace! That's a perfect idea!" She gives Ace a huge hug, "You're so good at making up plans!" Penny and Nathaniel look at each other, confused.

 **Kelsey: (CONF.) I'll do anything to keep Ace's mind off of Penny's revelation. Anything!**

Ace grabs Kelsey and Nathaniel and puts them on his shoulders. He looks to Penny, "Sorry Penny, looks like there isn't any space for you...tragic."

"Wait no!" Nathaniel yells, jumping off of Ace's back, "I'll carry Penny! I'm a bit strong!"

Penny smiles and goes onto his back, and the team starts heading into the mud pit.

"Blech!" Kelsey groans, pinching her nose, "This is so dirty and smelly and gross!"

"Right?!" Penny says. The girls laugh, making Ace seem annoyed.

"You okay Ace? You seem a bit upset..." Kelsey asks.

He shakes his head, "Oh it's nothing! I'm good! Why would I be mad about anything?! No, it's alright...it's terrible in here!" Kelsey looks to Penny, smiling. Penny then looks to Nathaniel, and blushes at the sight of him.

 **(Tabing-dagat)**

Meanwhile, Tabing-dagat were still thinking about how they were going to do things.

"Um, honestly, I think that we should do what Paraiso is doing, ride each other," Dahlia adds.

Dallas chuckles, "No way! SO unoriginal! Gosh sis, can you be yourself for once?!"

"I am myself!" Dahlia yells, scaring some of her team. Dahlia seemed embarrassed and Dallas was trying to suppress a laugh.

 **Dahlia: (CONF.) Dallas is SO close to making me fall off the edge!**

Arthur speaks up, "You know what? We need to ask Hailey. The queen herself. What do you think girl?"

"Don't ask her!" Tiana yells, "Ask someone who isn't an evil bitch and won't ever be mean to anyone!"

Haiey rolls her eyes, "Oh shut up Tiana! Like you actually are gonna be of any use to this challenge!" Hailey thinks for a moment, "We need to do what Paraiso is doing, it's the only option that's smart!" She jumps onto Arthur's back, "Let's get it started!"

Dallas cheers, "I'll go on my own, "I've done this plenty of times!"

"Without me?" Dahlia asks, helping Tiana onto her back, "We could've had so much fun!"

He scoffs, "I wasn't walking through mud to have fun, are you serious?" He starts walking into the mud, "And off we go!"

The team slowly head through the mud, hoping to catch up with Paraiso, who were well ahead of them.

"Faster slowpokes! We don't have all day!" Arthur yells to Dahlia and Tiana, who were right in front of him.

Tiana turns around, "You wait! This isn't easy!"

"It has to be!" Hailey yells, "Don't you live in some place like this?!"

Tiana turns around, pissed, "What did you say?"

Hailey laughs, "You heard..." but before she could finish her sentence, Tiana throws herself at Hailey and a fight begins in the mud. Arthur starts laughing while Dahlia tries to end the sudden fight. Dallas, still walking, looks back. He chuckles, and then keeps on walking.

 **(Paraiso)**

Ace and Nathaniel jumped out of the mud pit, and Penny and Kelsey jump off their backs.

"So! Now what?" Kelsey asks, holding onto Ace's arm.

"Well, we round up those cows!" Nathaniel yells, pointing to the four cows standing idly on the beach, "Come on!" He grabs a rope and throws it towards a cow, missing by a lot of feet.

Ace laughs, "Wow! You're an athlete!"

"Okay" Nathaniel says, handing Ace the rope, "You try!"

The jock nods and looks at the cows, trying to figure out a way to get them. After a few seconds, he throws the rope, which wraps around a cow, and Ace yanks it towards him, making it go up right next to him, "And that's how it's done!" He looks to Nathaniel, "How do you feel now?!"

Kelsey chuckles, "Ace! Don't get so competitive! It's just a game!" She hugs Ace and holds the rope, "May I have a try?"

Ace bows down, "Of course m'lady!"

Kelsey laughs and blushes, looking to Penny, who was chuckling. Kelsey then starts to catch a cow.

 **(Tabing-dagat)**

Dallas soon arrives at the cow-catching, watching Kelsey fail at what she was doing, "Seriously Kelsey? You have awful technique!"

"Hey!" Ace yells, annoyed at Dallas, "Don't say that about my..."

"No Ace, it's alright! I'll get better at this, I promise!" Kelsey begs, looking to the cows, "I'll do fine, okay?" Ace nods and lets Kelsey do her thing.

Eventually, the rest of Tabing-dagat arrive, all muddy and dirty.

Dallas covers his nose, "You guys smell horrible!"

"Well, when everyone ends up in a fight, we obviously would!" Dahlia looks to the cows on the beach, "Dallas, dude...I challenge you to a dare!"

He laughs, "Hell no! How old are we, twelve?"

She groans, "Shut up and do as I say! If I catch both cows, you get to spend time with me, if you catch two of the cows, I'll leave you alone forever, okay? Good deal?"

Dallas smiles and grabs a rope, "It's on!"

The two start throwing the ropes, trying to catch both of the cows. Dahlia caught one, while Dallas was struggling to get any.

Two ropes fall onto a cow, one by Dallas and one by Penny.

"Hey! That's MY cow!" Dallas yells, pulling hard.

"No it's not!" Penny yells back, struggling to keep her stance. Eventually, with the help of Nathaniel, Penny, and Ace, they were able to get their second cow, "Yes, we did it! Come on! To the final obstacle!" Paraiso then runs off.

Dallas was shocked at his loss and turns to Dahlia, who had already rounded two of the cows, "You were saying?" She looks to the rest of her team, "Hey, we're going!" The brother and sister head off, with Tiana, Hailey, and Arthur behind them.

 **Dahlia: (CONF.) I knew Dallas wouldn't win. When it comes to stuff like catching cows, I'd beat Dallas by a mile! And now, play date, here we come!**

 **Dallas: (CONF.) *sighs* Fuck...**

Both teams finally made it to the final obstacle - finding a needle in a haystack. Paraiso decided that Ace would dive in for the needle, and he went off to do it.

"Go baby! You can do it!" Kelsey happily cheers, "I love you!" Ace overhears this, blushing.

 **Ace: (CONF.) Did she just say, 'I love you'?**

Tabing-dagat made it second, arguing on who would go.

"Let me!" Dahlia argues, "I'm fast enough as Ace is!"

"No you're not!" Arthur yells, "I will! I shall sacrifice myself for this team!" He jumps in.

"Go Arthur!" Hailey cheers, scowling at Tiana's glare from afar.

The haystack was rumbling in its place, being invaded by Ace and Arthur, who were scurrying for the needle. Loud cheers were heard from both teams, and Manny was sipping on coconut juice, waiting for the challenge to end.

Then, Ace jumps out of the haystack, holding a needle in the air. Paraiso start cheering.

Manny smiles, "And Paraiso win again!"

Kelsey gives Ace a huge hug, "Yes to us!" Ace smiles, holds Kelsey up, and gives her a kiss on the lips, making some people smile and groan.

 **Kelsey: (CONF.) HE KISSED ME HE KISSED ME ACE ASHFORD ACTUALLY KISSED ME AHHHHH!**

 **Ace: (CONF.) She deserves it...**

Arthur sadly heads up to his team, "Wow guys...that was...um..."

"Terrible," Tiana finishes. She looks to Dallas and Dahlia, "Looks like we know who's going home tonight, huh?" She looks to Hailey, who seemed shocked at their loss and gives her a wink. Hailey growls quietly to herself.

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Tabing-dagat sat by the fire, with Manny entering, "Well Tabing-dagat, this was a surprise! Not gonna lie, I did NOT see this coming based off of what has happened!" He starts to announce who was safe...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

" Hailey!..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Dallas!..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

and Dahlia! Now, we're down to Tiana and Arthur, who is going home?!..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arthur! You're still in the game! Tiana, with a 3-2 vote, you've been voted off Panganib Island. This result causes Dahlia and Tiana to gasp out loudly, looking at Dallas, who seemed bored out of his mind.

Arthur sighs in relief, smiling at Hailey, who seemed relieved as well.

Tiana was put onto the Raft Of Shame, "There has got to be a mistake!"

"Nope! I wouldn't lie about this!" Manny responds, "So, any last words before you leave Tiana?"

Tiana nods, looking to everyone, "It's been great being here and enjoying myself with people like Nathaniel and Dahlia, but considering all the things that have happened lately..." she looks to Hailey and Arthur, glaring, "I'm happy for how far I've made it on this show!" She gives one final look to Dahlia, "Watch out. Don't let assholes get you." After those final words, the Raft sailed away, and so did Tiana, leaving Dahlia shocked at the result.

 **...**

 **So, what did you think of the episode? Honestly, it felt kind of rushed, how about you guys?  
**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, and comment and vote on the poll!**


	11. Breaking Up

**Episode 8 - Breaking Up**

 _ **Special Halloween Episode!**_

 **...**

It was already late at night, but Dallas was still awake, sitting outside on the beach, watching the ocean. He seemed pretty restless and tired, but continued to play with the sand beneath him.

 **Dallas: (CONF.) I'm so fucking tired! When is she coming out already?!**

"What the hell was that?" Dahlia asks, scaring Dallas.

He turns around to see Dahlia behind him, standing up with her arms on her hips, "What?"

She chuckles, annoyed, "Don't play with me like that! You know what! Why did you vote with Hailey and Arthur to eliminate Tiana! It was pretty obvious! We had an alliance fool! And I expected you to go along with it!"

"Whoah!" Dallas says, stopping Dahlia, "Let me tell you something, I don't do what you tell me. I am my own individual self, therefore, I can do whatever I want! And if it means betraying an alliance I never even wanted to be in, then that's just how it is!"

Dahlia simply looks at Dallas straight in the eyes for a few seconds until she sighs again, "Dallas I...I thought you were actually cooperating with me for once. Like, for the first time in forever! But, you didn't. You completely betrayed the trust I have for you. The trust I've always had for you! Why do you always push me away from you? Are you afraid of me? Annoyed by me? What is it?"

"Nothing!" Dallas responds, getting more and more annoyed, "I just like being alone and doing things on my own!"

Dahlia gets closer to Dallas, "There is no way that any human being would want to be alone! No way! I bet that you secretly wish that someone was with you!"

He shakes his head quickly, "Nope. No way on this Earth Dahlia! You're wasting my time here! I thought we were having a play-date courtesy of your childish mind!"

"I'm not childish!" Dahlia yells, "How does wanting to have fun make me childish?"

"How old are you?" Dallas asks, "And do people our age get excited like you do when some game happens? Because I don't. And neither should you!" He gets up so that he can leave, "Thanks for wasting my time again sissy!"

Dahlia turns to Dallas, looking upset.

 **Dahlia: (CONF.) *sniffles* I only want to be a good sister to him, why won't he listen?!**

The cameras were now on Paraiso, who were sitting outside, making small-talk.

"It's great that we've won the challenge!" Kelsey says, "We're still together!"

"But one of us is going home sat point!" Ace replies.

She nods, "True! But let's make the most of it, okay?" Kelsey looks to Penny, "What'cha writing?"

Penny looks up, "My diary."

Kelsey looks to Ace, who was staring at Penny, "Well, that's great Penny!" hugging Ace tighter, "Great!"

 **Kelsey: (CONF.) Why isPenny doing the one thing that will annoy Ace?**

 **Penny: (CONF.) Because of Nathaniel, I won't stop writing in my diary. If Ace doesn't like it, then so be it!**

Nathaniel came along with food, "Hey guys! Manny dropped off some food for us!" He puts down a bucket of sandwiches of all sorts. The team takes some out and start eating them.

"Uh...takes like plastic..." Nathaniel moans, "He takes the sandwich out of his mouth, "Blech!"

"Horrible! Worse than usual!" Ace adds in.

Kelsey alson join in, "Yeah! Even though Manny's food isn't that good anyway!" Paraiso laughs at Kelsey's joke.

But, all of a sudden, light footsteps were heard from behind them, even if no one was noticing.

Nathaniel, having finished his sandwich, headed to throw it out. So, he picked it up and turned around, immediately dropping his things, "Oh my..."

Paraiso all turn around to see a hooded man with black jeans, wielding an axe. He raises it into the air and charges for the team.

"RUN!" Nathaniel yells, looking to his team. They all get up and start scurrying around the beach, trying to avoid the super fast man.

Ace and Kelsey headed towards the ocean, "Where are we going Ace?!"

"I don't know!" he replies.

Nathaniel, who was with Penny by the jungle, yelled, "GUYS! OVER HERE! INTO THE JUNGLE!" Nathaniel and Penny run in.

"Oh..." Kelsey groans, running and dodging the axe-weilding killer. Eventually, the two escaped, heading for the jungle and the rest of their team.

The cameras move over to Hailey, who was sleeping in the girls' side of Tabing-dagat's cabin on her own.

 **Hailey: (CONF.) Feels good to be sleeping alone. Therefore, I won't have to hear Tiana and Dahlia annoying me talking about shit no one cares about! At least Tiana is gone, which means taking down the brother and sister!**

Then, an axe hits the door to the cabin, causing the door to fall over. Hailey gets out of bed, surprised at what was happening, "The hell? Who was that?"

The man in the hoodie arrives, ripping the axe out of the fallen door. He raises it to hit Hailey.

She ducks, causing the axe to smash right into the wall.

"Ha! Idiot!" Hailey yells, heading outside to see Dahlia and Arthur gathered outside, waiting for her, "What are you doing? We gotta go!"

"But Dallas..."

"Who cares?" Arthur yells, grabbing the girls, "You don't even care about him anymore! Let's go! Into the jungle!" And the three were on their way.

 **...**

 **(Jungle)**

Tabing-dagat were running through the forest as fast as they could, trying to make a large distance between them and the axe-wielder.

"What was that?!" Dahlia yells, "I was heading back to the cabins but it appeared out of nowhere and chased me until I hid in the girls' bathroom!"

Arthur groans, "Doesn't matter now since we're being hunted down! I heard screams from the other team, so we must be all be being chased!" He stops, making the girls stop, "So what do you guys suggest we do?"

Hailey shrugs, "I don't know. Wait for tomorrow?"

"But the killer could find us! We have to be on the move...and find Dallas!"

Hailey and Arthur groan out loudly.

"Why do you care so much Dahlia?!" Arthur says, "He'll never be close to you, so give it up! You're so annoying!"

Dahlia seems annoyed, "No! I won't give up! No matter how many times he pushes me away, I will always come back to him! It's what siblings do!" She looks to Hailey, "But you obviously wouldn't know!"

Hailey glares at Dahlia, "Don't you dare start with me!" Dahlia rolls her eyes, and goes back to focusing on protecting her team.

 **Arthur: (CONF.) Just seeing all of this drama unfold right in front of me makes me want to laugh, but I sure don't wanna get in trouble! I know for a fact that I'm winning this game, even within all of this shit people are going through!**

Dahlia points to a part of the jungle, "We need to go deeper into the jungle. That way, the killer will lose our tracks!"

"But what if we get lost and die? I don't wanna die!" Hailey asks.

"Then don't come with me," Dahlia quietly mumbles, heading off into her pointed direction. Despite being reluctant, Hailey and Arthur follow along.

 **(Beach)**

The cameras now moved over to the beach, where Dallas was walking on a long strip far from the area of the cabins. He seemed tired, but kept pushing through the winds that were picking up in speed.

 **Dallas: (CONF.) So, while everyone was screaming and heading into the forest, I did the most smartest thing - hide in the girls' bathroom! No one was gonna catch me there! Actually, Dahlia ran in there as well, and she was crying and sobbing quietly and stuff, so funny! But, to be honest? I felt a bit worried for her. She doesn't cry very often.**

A small cabin appeared in front of Dallas, and he opens the door to it and closes it as he enters. He sighs a breath of relief and looks at the cabin and how messy it was, "What..." he mumbles to himself, quietly going around the cabin, "So much stuff about Manny! Does he have some kind of stalker living on the island? What..." Dallas was still confused as to what was happening. He notices that the TV was playing _'Total Drama: Melanesia'_ and that the furniture was ripped up, "What is going on here?" Then, he hears the door open again, so he turns to see the axe-wielder right in front of him.

The killer gets up closer to Dallas, right in his face, but Dallas didn't move a bit.

"You think I'm scared of you?" Dallas asks, smirking at the killer.

The killer shrugs, holding up his axe.

 **(Jungle)**

Paraiso didn't seem to be fairing so well, screaming and yelling, hoping to get away from the killer.

"How far have we run?!" Kelsey yells.

"No idea!" Nathaniel answers back, "We've been screaming for so long! I don't even know where we are!"

"Then STOP!" Ace finally yells, making everyone stop, "We are literally attracting the killer to us with our screaming! I have an idea! We split up into groups of two to get out of here! It's better than working together and making a ruckus, okay?"

Kelsey holds onto Ace's arm, "Dibs on Ace!"

Penny looks to Nathaniel, nodding.

"Well then, it's decided, good luck!" Nathaniel yells, and Paraiso split up.

The cameras went on Nathaniel and Penny, who were running as fast as they could.

"Penny! You okay?!" Nathaniel asks.

"Yeah...I'm good..." Penny says, "A bit scared though..."

Nathaniel holds her hand, "It's alright, I'm here."

 **Penny: (CONF.) Lately, I've had these feelings towards Nathaniel, and I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing...**

The two stop, tired.

"Okay...hmm..." Nathaniel says while panting, "What now?"

"We should..." Penny gasps, "Sit down..." she sits on a rock, "And wait it out...we...we can't keep running...it's...it's useless!"

Nathaniel sits by her, still tired, "Okay...nap...let's take a nap! I'm so tired..."

"Me too..." Penny quietly replies. The two sleep, with Nathaniel eventually wrapping his arm around Penny's body.

Ace and Kelsey were talking to each other, laughing and having a decent time despite the situation at hand.

"Oh my, you are so funny Ace!" Kelsey says, kissing Ace's cheek, "I love being alone with you! We're both ourselves!"

"Yeah..." Ace kisses Kelsey's neck, "You've really surprised me this entire time we've known each other."

"Really?" Kelsey asks, "How so?"

"Well, you started off being pretty quiet, and once we got closer, you started reading less! Why is that?"

Kelsey smiles, "Well, why fantasize about what you want in books when it happens in reality!" The two chuckle at the joke and kiss on the lips.

Then, Kelsey notices somebody behind Ace, "ACE! THE KILLER! HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

Ace turns and dodges the axe that was about to hit him, "Run!" He accidentally trips Kelsey, making her fall to the floor.

"ACE!" Kelsey yells, shocked that she was left behind, "ACE!" she yells again, but got no help.

The killer threw the knife down on her, but dodges and starts running in Ace's direction, screaming in fear, "AH!"

Eventually, Kelsey bumps straight into Ace, who was standing still.

Ace notices Kelsey, "Oh my..." he hugs her tight, "I thought you got killed baby! I...I..." he smiles at Kelsey, "I thought you were gonna get killed out there!"

Kelsey rips herself off of Ace, "Hold up! Wait a minute!" she yells, "Why did you leave me behind there?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Why did you not come back for me when you tripped me, huh?" Kelsey was surprisingly mad.

Ace was still confused, "I...what? Kelsey, I'm sorry! I thought you were following me!"

"But if you cared, you'd have came back to me when I tripped! Did you not notice my fall?!"

"I did!"

"Then why didn't you come back for me?!" The two stood together, alone, letting time go by slowly.

Ace sighs, "I...I'm sorry, okay? It was my fault..."

"But if you cared, you'd have helped me!" she turns away from Ace, "I just feel like you're mad and taking out that anger on me...making me feel worried...worried that you might hurt someone..."

"What?" Ace asks, "I wouldn't ever try to hurt you!"

"And what about Penny?" Kelsey asks, "What about her and what she thought of you? Ever since Hailey revealed all that stuff to everyone, you've changed. You're more quiet, easily annoyed, and indifferent to Penny! Why do you not like her!"

"Because I don't want her to be closer to you than I am!" both are quiet now, watching their eyes.

Kelsey heads off, "We're over."

"WHAT?!" Ace yells, trying to catch up with Kelsey, but eventually stopping, "What are you doing?!"

"You know what I said! We are OVER! I am tired of having to protect Penny from you!" she disappears, leaving Ace on his own.

The cameras moved to Penny and Nathaniel, who were waking up.

Penny notices the hand around her and squeals in fear.

"Wha...what?! Wo's there?!" Nathaniel yells, immediately waking up and holding onto Penny, "Wait...oh..." he lets go of her, "Sorry..."

She nods, "It's okay...I just woke up."

Nathaniel looks around, "Doesn't seem as if the killer is anywhere...think we can keep on going?"

"Sure..." Penny stands up, only to scream when the killer was running to them, axe above his head, "RUN!" The two start running off while the killer chases them.

Soon enough, Tabing-dagat were the main focus, who were settling down for a rest in a dark part of the jungle.

"This place is so dark...and creepy!" Arthur whispers to Dahlia, "Why did we have to go so deep in the forest?"

"Because the killer won't find us here!" Dahlia responds, "Hailey, you okay sleeping next to Arthur?"

Hailey nods, "Whatever." She lays next to Arthur, whispering, "Think we should sabotage her?"

Arthur shrugs, "You hear that?" Hailey stops talking and listens, hearing crying from Dahlia, "She's already sabotaging herself because of Dallas!"

"Wow," Hailey replies, "She's weaker than I thought..." The two sleep, and Dahlia's crying subsides.

 **...**

The next day had arrived, and Tabing-dagat were walking out of the forest and noticed Dallas standing next to the killer.

"Dallas!" Dahlia yells, immediately running to her brother to give a hug, "What are you doing?! Why are you with the killer?!"

Arthur laughs, "He's obviously a killer as well! See Dahlia? This is why you need to give up on your brother, it's useless!"

Dahlia ignores Arthur and gives Dallas a hug, "I would have no idea what I'd do without you..." Dallas smiles, and returns the hug as well.

Soon enough, Paraiso walk out looking tired and sad.

"That was..." Nathaniel starts.

Ace looks to Kelsey, who was ignoring him, "Awful..."

The killer walks up to them, making Paraiso scream. But, the hoodie was removed, and it was revealed to be Manny with the axe, "Hey guys! What's up?!"

"Wow." Hailey starts, "What a surprise, the host was the killer!"

Manny smiles, "Yeah yeah, lame lame lame, but! Technically, the challenge was to spend an entire night in the jungle as a team, but considering how smart Dallas was, he figured out it was me, so Tabing-dagat had already won at that point! Congrats!"

Tabing-dagat cheer as Dahlia gives Dallas another big hug.

Manny then looks towards Paraiso, "Well guys, you have some thinking to do! Which one of you is going home? See tonight at elimination!"

 **...**

 **Penny: (CONF.) Who should I eliminate?! It's impossible!**

 **Nathaniel: (CONF.) It's not like there's any one of us that deserves to leave...**

 **Kelsey: (CONF.) *sighs* What do I do...**

 **Ace: (CONF.) *tears up What do I do...**

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

The night had arrived quickly and the votes were tallied by Manny. Paraiso soon made it to the campfire, surrounding it, awaiting the results.

"Hey guys, the vote was really weird but, it happened!" Manny says, "It must've been really hard to vote, huh?" They all nod, "Well, I can see it considering how long it took each of you to vote! So, here are the people that are safe!...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Penny!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

and Nathaniel! So, our love couple, who is still in the game?..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

"I'm quitting!" Kelsey yells, standing up, making everyone else gasp.

Manny drops the votes, "Excuse me?"

"Yes...yes! And it's final!" Kelsey yells. She runs over to Ace, who was starting to cry, "Listen to me Ace. The time I've spent with you on this island has been amazing...more than I ever thought would happen! But...but everything that has happened lately has made me feel worried that you might do something, and I don't want to be the reason why you're uncomfortable..."

"But I'm not..." Ace quietly says.

"I know Ace but..." Kelsey answers, "What I said in the jungle...I didn't mean it at all. It was in the moment, but I forgive you now. I still want to be with you, just, with me here, I feel like all the drama will hurt our relationship more than strengthen us...so...it's bye for now...good luck..." she looks to Nathaniel and Penny, "And good luck to you guys as well." She heads onto the Raft Of Shame and sails off into the distance.

Manny seemed shocked, but continued, "Wow, surprising elimination! How will Ace, our local strongman, deal with this loss?! Find out next time Total Drama Panganib Island!"

 **...**

 **What do you guys think? Do you think that Kelsey quitting the show will be good for Ace and his relationship with other characters? And do you think that there might be some hope for Dallas and Dahlia?**

 **Thanks for reading! Please comment if you can and vote for the poll! Something big is about to happen! ;)**


	12. Merging Isn't For Everyone

**Episode 9 - Merging Isn't For Everyone**

 **So, chances are that the epodes won't be as long as they have been because of there being less people...so...yeah.**

 **...**

Nighttime had come again and the teams were off in sleep.

On Paraiso's side, Penny was quietly writing in her diary by a desk, hoping to get enough sleep for the next day.

 **Penny: (CONF.) I'm so upset that Kelsey quit...she was one of my best friends...but...I have to move on, like Nathaniel said! I've wrote a lot in my diary tonight about what has been going on and my hopes for the future. I hope they come true.**

After finishing up her daily account, she closed her diary, placed it under her bed, and went to sleep, making sure to turn the lights off by the desk.

The cameras switched to the other side - the boys' part of Paraiso's cabin. Nathaniel was sitting by Ace's bed, trying his best to comfort the upset jock.

"Ace..." Nathaniel mumbles to Ace, who was crying, "Don't be upset. This was three hours ago, you have to rest and forget about it."

"But how can I?!" Ace says, turning to Nathaniel, "The only one I truly care about on this island is gone and it's because of me!"

"But we can't pity ourselves like this Ace it's not health for us! We can't be sad forever! Just keep your head held high and hope for the best!"

"But the best thing that has ever happened to me is gone! Why should I be happy?!" Ace says, starting to whine.

Nathaniel sighs, "Ace! Please! Listen to me for once! Kelsey is gone. So deal with it head on. Crying won't do anything about it. Would Kelsey want to see you like this? A strong guy like you crying in his bed?"

Ace shakes his head, "No..."

"See what I mean? Perspective!" Nathaniel says, heading to his bed, "Think about it tonight...goodnight!" Nathaniel turns off the light in the cabin and he goes to sleep.

The cameras go to Dahlia and Dallas, who were watching the stars on the beach.

"Beautiful," Dallas says.

"Yeah, sure are..." Dahlia mumbles. She turns to Dallas, "See what we're doing? Doing and enjoying something together. Something you never do!"

He laughs, "Okay. But don't assume I'll always be doing this..." he turns to his team's cabin, "What do you think of Hailey and Arthur?"

"A married couple who are the worst kinds of human beings," Dahlia quietly says, "You?"

"I think they're kinda cool."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Why would I?"

"Because you like them."

"So?"

"So...you're supporting horrible, evil people like them, why would you?"

Dallas sighs, "Just stop before I leave! I'm tired anyway, I'm sleeping! Night!" Dallas gets up to head back to his cabin, "See ya in the morning!" Dahlia watches her brother as he enters the cabin.

 **Dahlia: (CONF.) Finally! A successful time together! Does this mean Dallas is finally opening himself up to being a brother to me? YES!**

 **...**

The next day arrived and the teams were out doing what they wanted. Hailey and Arthur were drinking and eating their breakfast given by Manny.

"This sucks," Arthur states.

"Really?" Hailey asks, "Like no one's ever said that?!" Arthur laughs at Hailey's annoyance and continues to eat.

Dahlia was kicking water near the ocean, happily cheering, "Come on Dallas!" she yells to her brother, who was sitting on the sand, "Play with me!"

He shakes his head, "I'd rather not!"

"Please?" Dahlia begs, "Just for a bit?"

"Nope! Not happening!"

Dahlia kicks water on Dallas, scaring him, "You're no fun!"

Dallas laughs, "Ya think?" At that, they both laugh.

Paraiso were now the focus as well. Nathaniel had brought his team breakfast, and started unpacking stuff for them.

"Alright...Ace...you can have that...it'll cheer you up and Penny...you can have this orange juice!" Nathaniel crumples the bag of breakfast and throws it out, heading to sit with them again, "So...how was our nights?"

"Wonderful!" Penny cheers, "Just being alone in a cabin all by myself is so liberating! I can just do whatever I want with it!"

"That's great Penny!" Nathaniel happily states, "And Ace? What about you?"

He shrugs, "Did what you told me to do and...well..."

"And?"

"I guess I could pull through some more for myself..."

Nathaniel smiles, "That's great Ace, do what you do, okay?" He looks around, "Don't you think the beach is kind of empty?" They look around the beach and how secluded everyone was, "Feels kinda creepy, huh?"

Penny nods, "True...lonely...it's coming to an end now..."

Ace stands up, "I'm going for a walk, see you guys at the challenge..." he walks off, leaving the other two to talk some more.

 **Ace: (CONF.) *sighs* I've got a lot on my mind right now...can't relax...**

About an hour later, Manny arrives, ringing his bell, "Everybody to where I'm standing! I've got a huge announcement!"

Everybody heads up to the host, curious to what was going on.

"You've all merged! Congrats!" Manny rings the bell some more, "Yay!"

The remaining seven breath a sigh of relief.

 **Arthur: (CONF.) Not surprised that I made it! Now, my eye is really on that prize!**

 **Hailey: (CONF.) I wonder if I'm gonna have to step up that evil game...**

 **Dahlia: (CONF.) So happy that I merged with my brother!  
**

 **Nathaniel: (CONF.) I'm in the merge? Cool!  
**

 **Penny: (CONF.) Not gonna lie, I'm so surprised that I merged! It feels so...weird and pleasant...**

 **Ace: (CONF.) It's cool that I merged and all but...without Kelsey?**

 **Dallas: (CONF.) Merging means nothing. Winning means everything!**

"So, to congratulate yourselves for merging, we are now having a celebratory brunch!" Manny takes out a huge picnic basket and blanket and laid it on the floor, "Get to chowing everyone!"

The merged contestants head to the picnic and start eating, talking together.

"I knew you could make it this far Penny!" Nathaniel happily says.

Penny nods, "Yeah...thanks!"

Arthur looks to Nathaniel, "What's up man?!"

Nathaniel rolls his eyes, "Oh my..."

"What?!" Arthur yells, "We used to be best buddies! Why are you ignoring me?!" Him and Hailey laugh, leaving Nathaniel to be annoyed.

After the picnic was finished Nathaniel and Ace assisted with cleaning up with Manny, and they all stood together, awaiting Manny's next instructions.

"Alright, let's start this challenge...a bucket challenge!" Manny cheers, "Each of you guys will receive a bucket from me, and when I blow my horn, you will all run into the jungle to find a large swamp inside it! Whoever finds the swamp and puts some of the goo into their bucket and comes back to this place will win the challenge! And also, to scare you guys into winning this challenge, whoever is the last person to get back to this starting spot will be immediately eliminated!"

Everyone gasps in shock.

"Seriously?!" Dahlia yells. Manny nods.

 **Dahlia: (CONF.) We've gotta really step up our game for this merge!**

Manny finished handing out buckets to each of the competitors, "Alright...ready? Set..." the horn is blown, "GO!" and everyone was off into the jungle, trying to stay at the front.

 **...**

Everyone had already entered the forest, keeping close to each other. Dallas and Dahlia were in lead, competing to see which one of them would win, while Arthur and Hailey were behind them, and Ace, Penny, and Nathaniel were behind the other four.

"Keep running guys, don't give up!" Nathaniel encourages Penny and Ace, "Ace! You're an athlete! You should be ahead of us!"

Ace shrugs, "Not feeling it today, I guess."

The cameras show Arthur and Hailey. Arthur seemed annoyed that the siblings were in front of them, "Why are they ahead of us?! It needs to be us!"

Hailey groans, "Then do something about it!"

"Alrighty then..." Arthur thinks for a second, then yells to the ones in front of him, "Guys! I think the swamp is to the left os us! Not on this trail!"

Dahlia turns to Arthur, "Why should we trust you?"

Arthur shrugs, "If you wanna lose, go ahead!"

Dahlia looks to Dallas, who was listening, "Do you trust them?"

"No, but we might as well...we could all be taking the wrong path right now..." Dallas and Dahlia follow Arthur's suggestions and head to the left, running through thickets of grass and mud.

Arthur and Hailey laugh and hi-five.

"Awesome!" Hailey cheers.

"There goes their chance of winning!" Arthur adds in. The two continued running and disappeared from the camera, which soon put to focus the last three.

"Wait...stop guys...I...I'm tired!" Penny moans, halting from running.

"We can't though!" Nathaniel says, "We'll lose!"

"But Dallas and Dahlia ran off somewhere different from Hailey and Arthur!" Ace says, "Who do we trust?"

Nathaniel immediately answers, "Dahlia and Dallas. Come on," he assist Penny with running to where Dahlia and Dallas went off in. Ace followed behind as well.

The three started running down a dangerous hill.

"This...whoah..." Nathaniel moans, "Is really steep! Be careful...AH!" he yells, falling over with Penny down the hill, "AHHH!"

The two land next to a rock, groaning in pain.

"Ow...urrgh...P...Penny? You okay?" Nathaniel asks. He looks to her, who was getting up as well.

"I'm good..." Penny says, "But where's Ace?" Nathaniel looks around, "Ace? Ace!" Penny yells, "Where are you?"

"Maybe he lost us?" Nathaniel asks, "He can't be too far, let's walk around and see if we can find him..." the two get up and start searching for the jock.

Meanwhile, Dallas and Dahlia were walking through the deep forest, curious as to what was gong on.

"Those assholes!" Dahlia yells, "They tricked us! There's no way that there's so kind of swamp here! I told you we shouldn't have trusted them!"

Dallas rolled his eyes, "Calm down!" he looks around, "It's pretty dark and muddy around here...there might be a swamp around..."

"Yeah...like at home..."

He nods, "Yep. Home sweet home."

The two continue until they notice the lightening of the jungle.

"Hey, who did the brightness suddenly change?" Dahlia asks.

Dallas notices the change in elevation, "Wait...I think the path we were taking is just up there!" All of a sudden, Arthur and Hailey pass the trail that they were looking at, and disappeared, "There's Arthur and Hailey! Let's go!" Dallas leads Dahlia back onto the path and into the sight of the Evil Duo.

Hailey turns around, "Oh fuck...Arthur!"

Arthur turns around, shocked and annoyed at the siblings, "You're kidding me! GAHH! Hurry up! I see the swamp up there!" The race continues until they reached a clearing where a large swamp was located, filled with mud, gunk, and trash.

"Ew!" Hailey moans, covering her nose, "People threw trash here?"

"Yeah, and you're one of them!" Dahlia yells, shoving Hailey into the swamp. Dallas laughs, and even Arthur.

Hailey wipes her face, disgusted at the swamp, "Oh my...DAHLIA!"

"That's what you get for trying to sabotage us!" Dahlia yells. She heads to gather things from the swamp, but is shoved in by Arthur, "HEY!"

Arthur laughs more, "I'm sorry, but that was so funny! I had to do it again!" He looks to Dallas, "A'int it funny?!"

Dallas nods and laughs, "Sure is."

Penny and Nathaniel made their way out and had finally made it to the pathway that they were initially on.

"Look!" Nathaniel yells, pointing in front of them, "It's Ace! And he's all muddy and dirty and stuff!"

"He might've fell as well!" Penny adds in. The two run after Ace.

Ace finally made it to the swamp, surprised at the alligators who were blocking the others' ability to get goo.

"What's happening?" Ace asks.

"These alligators came out of nowhere and won't let us bucket their swamp. Assholes," Arthur says, "Maybe you could knock some sense into them!"

He shakes his head, "It'd be rude."

Arthur laughs, "Oh please, they're just animals!" He notices Hailey yelling at an alligator, "Sweetie! Don't yell! You're scaring them!"

Hailey turns around, "Shut up!" and continues working.

"Aren't you gonna help?" Ace asks Arthur.

"Naw," Arthur answers, "She's a pretty cool girl. She'd help me with anything."

Penny and Nathaniel finally arrived, panting.

"Ace...are...are you okay?" Nathaniel asks, worried.

"Yeah, are you guys okay?" Ace asks.

Penny nods, "Better than ever!" she takes her bucket out, "Will it be hard?"

"Hard for you!" Arthur answers, laughing.

"Hey!" Nathaniel tells Arthur, "Stop being mean!"

Arthur rolls his eyes, "Oh my...urrgh!"

 **Nathaniel: (CONF.) Why didn't they eliminate Nathaniel when his team had the chance?!**

Hailey is then successfully able to scoop some goo up for herself and Arthur, "Got them, let's go!" Arthur grabs his bucket and they go off, running.

"Oh no you don't!" Dahlia yells, throwing an alligator to the side to scoop up her stuff, "Dallas! We can't let them win!"

Dallas, who has scooped up his goo, sighs, "Calm down. It doesn't matter if they win."

"But then they'll be here to wreck havoc even longer!"

"Oh my...Dahlia! Just run! We're wasting time!" Dallas grabs Dahlia and they head off.

Nathaniel tries to get some goo but is stopped by the alligators, "Oh no...urr...what should I do?"

Penny is shown to not know what to do either, "Not sure...I haven't actually done this before..."

Ace tried his best to push away the alligators, but they kept attacking, "Urrgh!" he moans, "Can you stop?!"

The cameras catch the race to the finish. Dallas and Dahlia were soon able to surpass Hailey and Arthur, who were getting tired.

"Gahh! They're ahead of us!" Arthur yells.

"They're from the country, they have no cars! They obviously are faster than us!" Hailey yells. She notices a long branch of a tree and rips it off as she passes it. Carefully eyeing Dahlia, she launches it to her head, making Dahlia fall to the ground. Dallas stops to aid Dahlia while Arthur and Hailey pass them.

"So long suckers!" Hailey says, laughing.

Dallas seems annoyed, "Seriously...man...Dahlia? You okay? Need me to carry you to the finish line?"

Dahlia's eyes were flickering, "Uh...um...yeah...yeah...go ahead...urrgh..."

She is picked up and Dallas starts running, "What happened?"

"Stuff happened," Dallas says, picking up speed.

 **Dallas: (CONF.) They better not fucking do that to my sister again for I'll fucking come for both of them!**

Back at the swamp, Nathaniel caught his goo, "Penny! Let's share!"

"No!" Penny says, fighting with an alligator, "I'm good! Save yourself! Get to the finish line! I'll handle this!"

"But.."

"No buts!" Penny yells, "Finish this!" Nathaniel, despite being reluctant, heads off to the finish line.

Ace finally caught his goo and was on a run to the finish. At that same moment, Penny let go, making the alligator fall into the swamp. Penny collects her goo, and she starts her chase for the finish line.

Arthur lands on the finish line while Hailey gets in after.

"Congrats Arthur! You've won the challenge!" Manny pats Arthur's back.

Arthur cheers, "Oh yeah! A win for me!"

"And me?" Hailey asks.

"Oh yeah, you too!" Arthur gives Hailey a hug, making her feel a bit better.

Dallas gets to the finish line with Dahlia on her back.

"And Dallas and Dahlia are still safe!" Manny yells.

Dallas sighs out loud, "We survived today Dahlia!"

Dahlia, who was sitting on the floor, smiled, "Thank goodness."

Nathaniel made it in fifth.

"Nathaniel! Still in the game, great job!"

He nods, "Thanks but...my friends are competing to see who's gonna get out...how's that any fun?!"

Manny smiles, "Well, at least someone gets to go home! Which is something I want!" he laughs, "So, let's see...wait wait! Penny and Ace are on the beach, running straight for that finish line! Who's gonna make it here first with their bucket of goo!"

"GO GO GO!" Nathaniel cheers to his friends.

 **Nathaniel: (CONF.) No matter what happens, the elimination tonight is gonna suck so bad!**

Ace looked behind him, and noticed Penny trying to catch up. He closes his eyes, sighing. He slows himself down, letting Penny surpass him and make it to the finish line first.

"Penny! Congrats! You're still in the game...for some reason that I do not know! And Ace? Well, it was nice knowing you bud but, if ya lose ya lose! Prepare yourself to leave tonight!"

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Ace was sitting on the Raft Of Shame, awaiting for Manny to send him off.

Manny came in, noticing everyone had gathered, "Oh. I thought you wouldn't come."

"Why wouldn't we?" Nathaniel says, "Friends always support each other, no matter what happens!" Ace smiles at his response.

Manny talks with the contestants while Penny heads up to Ace, in tears.

"Ace...why did you slow yourself down to let me win? It's...it's not fair! For you! You deserve to be here, not me!"

"Penny..." Ace mumbles, "Eliminating myself is the only way I can make things up to you for what I said in the past. I'm sorry for not telling you that I had a problem with you from the start. I'm so sorry."

Penny was sniffling in a tissue, "I need to eliminate myself this just isn't..."

"Calm down!" Ace tells her, "It's okay. You'll do great. Nathaniel is by your side in this! And as for Kelsey..." he looks towards the ocean, "I'm coming for her." He pushes the Raft away from the beach and waves to everyone, "Bye!"

"Bye!" mostly everybody said. Ace soon disappears.

Manny nods slowly and looks to the camera, "Well there you have it, Ace is the first eliminated in the merge! Who's going next? Find out next time on Total Drama Panganib Island!"

 **...**

 **So, was the elimination surprising to any of you guys? I hope you liked it, even if you liked him...**

 **Here are some questions if you don't mind answering...**

 **1\. Who do you think is going home next?**

 **2\. Who is your final 3? (in your head)**

 **3\. What are you excited to see in the future?**

 **Thanks for reading and comment on what you thought if you can and vote on the poll!**


	13. How To Backstab Your Ally!

**Episode 10 - How To Backstab Your Ally!**

 **Pretty sure that this chapter is gonna be short...**

 **...**

The final six were on their way to Paraiso's cabin, where they would all be staying at until the end of the show.

"So sleepy man..." Arthur quietly says, "Hey Hailey, can you get me some water?"

Hailey turns to Arthur, who was sitting on the porch, "Get it yourself man! I don't want water."

"But I'm too tired! And you're always full of energy...come on, please?" Arthur makes sad eyes at her, "I promise I'll make it up to you later!"

She sighs and heads off, "Okay then..."

 **Arthur: (CONF.) Thank goodness she did it. It's way too dark for me to go out there!**

 **Hailey: (CONF.) I know I shouldn't really be saying anything mean to the guy that has helped me throughout this entire show, but Arthur is so damn lazy.**

Penny went into her cabin until Nathaniel stopped her.

"Hey Penny, can we talk?" he asks.

She nods and follows Nathaniel towards the beach where they would have some peace and quiet.

"What's up?" Penny asks.

Nathaniel starts, "Do you think that we stand any chance against the other four? They are really strong, unlike us...do you think that we can beat them?"

"Why are you so worried?" Penny asks, "You've never been like this before."

"Well, I guess since there isn't much left to do around here that it gives you that sense that whoever can't keep up with the others is out of the game..." Nathaniel looks to the ocean, "I do want to win, but I don't know if I actually can."

Penny holds his hand, "Don't worry. We're allies, remember? No matter what happens, we've made it farther than we expected, and that's all that matters! Just remember, tomorrow, when we have the next challenge, we gotta show them that we're not leaving this show without a fight, okay?"

Nathaniel smiles and chuckles, "Oh my Penny...you're so right! How...how did I not think of that, you're a genius!"

She blushes, "Oh thank you!"

 **Penny: (CONF.) Out of all the people that I've interacted with on this show, Nathaniel has definitely had a huge impact on my life. From when I used to be this quiet, unconfident writer, he really has made me a better person.**

 **Nathaniel: (CONF.) Penny and I are ready for tomorrow. The rest of them better bring it on!**

The cameras go back to Dallas and Dahlia, who were sitting on the porch, across from Arthur, who was still waiting for Hailey and the water he asked for.

Arthur chuckled at the siblings, "You guys look like an actual couple. Don't you think that's a bit weird?"

Dahlia glares at Arthur, "Fuck off."

He starts laughing, "Really?! Wow Dahlia, such a positive person! What happened to you? You came to this show to have some fun but now you've changed into this competitive beast out for blood!"

"No I'm not!" Dahlia responds, "I'll always be a fun girl! It's just that I'm gonna have fun taking you and your girlfriend out!"

Arthur smiles, nodding, "Well, good luck with that!" he looks to the ocean, then back at the siblings, "Either way, she isn't my girlfriend. She's not that hot to me anymore. But don't tell her I said that!"

Dallas shrugs, "We wouldn't care anyway." He stands up, "I'm going to sleep 'cause I'm way too tired!" he gets into his room and closes the door.

Dahlia and Arthur were alone, not doing anything interesting. Hailey soon arrived with Arthur's water.

"Here..."

"What took you so long?"

"Got lost."

Arthur rolls his eyes, "Right...night then..." he watches Hailey head back inside to her side of the cabin, "Now Dahlia, let's start a real conversation. Alliance. Me, you, and your brother. Take out Hailey. What do you say?"

Dahlia scoffs, "I wouldn't ally with you even if it meant killing myself!"

"Well, have it your way!" Arthur says, getting up, "I could always ask your brother to work with me and Hailey. He has voted with us before..." Arthur heads into his cabin, leaving Dahlia at the porch, feeling increasingly worried.

 **Dahlia: (CONF.) Oh no, what if Dallas is going to betray me? He's done it before, he could do it again! Oh...what** **should I do?!**

 **Arthur: (CONF.) I don't want Dahlia in an alliance with me, hell no! I just needed to reinstall that fear of her brother's personality into her brain again. Get her to distrust the brother she's finally getting close to. Then, when they're both weak...*punches the confessional wall* They're both gone! And the biggest threats to me are out of the game! Well, there is another but...I've got bigger priorities!**

 **...**

The next day had arrived and everyone was out doing what they wanted.

Dallas was watching Dahlia look at Hailey and Arthur, who were laughing about something, "What's up? You've been like since forever!"

"Watching them...intently," she says, "I want them gone."

"But you can't really do that if you're putting a target on your back!" he says.

Dahlia was confused, so she looked to Dallas, "What?"

He chuckles, "The more you focus on wanting those out, the easier it is for them to realize your weaknesses and take you out that way."

"Are you trying to defend them?" Dahlia asks.

"No! Why would I?!" Dallas asks, "I want them out too, but I'm not gonna confront them all the time and yell about how much I hate them. I get them out slowly."

 **Dahlia: (CONF.) I'm a bit conflicted on whether or not I should trust Dallas or Arthur. They both make really good points about what I should be doing...darn it!**

The cameras looked at Arthur and Hailey, who were still laughing.

"And I told her that she shouldn't trust her brother!" Arthur says, making them laugh again, "She's so damn paranoid and gullible...so easy!"

Hailey stops laughing to look at the siblings, "But seriously, they are our next targets. They're bonds are tighter than my relationship with Alison will ever be. But how do we break them?"

Arthur shrugs, "We could do what I told her last night, but Dallas could find out. He's definitely a threat to me, but I'm not sure how much of a threat he is."

"Then what about Penny and Nathaniel?" Hailey asks, "Take 'em out easy?"

He shrugs again, "Maybe. They've made it this far, which I'm even more surprised about. I wonder how they've done it." Hailey nods and sips her tea.

Nathaniel and Penny were sitting by the porch at the cabins, talking about writing.

"So, is your diary almost finished?" Nathaniel asks.

Penny sighs, "I'm out of paper, though. I won't be able to write anymore without it...sucks since there's still time for me on this show. There's a lot to write about."

He nods, "Very true...well...how about other writings?"

She smiles, "Oh yeah! I remember! I was writing a love story but I never got to finish it!"

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't really know. I guess I'm over it or something..."

 **Penny: (CONF.) I did go through a little moment of having a crush on Nathaniel, but I don't think I could really like him in that way, you know? I just wanna stay friends.**

Manny arrived onto the beach, yelling, "Challenge time! Challenge time! Everybody get to the beach 'cause it's challenge time!"

The final six had gathered, waiting for the challenge.

"So, the challenge is split into two parts. For the first part, all of you guys must split into teams of three, meaning you'll be working with a partner, and you will go on a canoe trip all the way down a path that has been laid out for you by the interns! Then, once that part is over, it'll be a tied-foot race to my cabin, where the top two teams earn cool prizes!"

"Wait, this is confusing!" Arthur says, "So what happens when someone wins the canoe race?"

"Well, it's a circular race first of all!" Manny starts, "You'll leave the island and come back using the path that is obviously shown to you on the ocean. And basically, the winner of the canoe part will get to leave first while the other two will receive a penalty! And, the rest is obvious... so! Pick your teams! Even though I highly doubt that any of you guys will actually try hard to pick a team!"

Arthur looks to Hailey, "Team."

"Duh!" Hailey says.

Nathaniel nods at Penny while Dallas and Dahlia laugh.

"Okay, seems as if we've already got our teams set up quite easily! Now, get onto the canoes guys we gotta start!" They all jump onto a canoe, preparing to set sail for the path, "See the lights that go in a path-like way?" They nod, "Follow it, and it'll take you back here! First one to make it gets to leave for the foot race first!" He blows the horn, "GO!"

 **...**

The teams started sailing off, trying to follow the path that would lead them back to the island.

"Sail sail sail!" Arthur yells to Hailey, who was getting annoyed.

"Could you like, shut up and help me?!" Hailey asks.

He shakes his head, laughing, "I'll keep watch and sabotage the teams as they go! We will not be losing this!" Hailey nods, smirking at the great plan made up by Arthur.

Dallas and Dahlia were both working together to sail as fast as they could to catch up with their enemies.

"How can we beat them? Hailey is too fast!" Dahlia complains.

"Don't complain, just do it!" Dallas yells, speeding up his rowing, "Don't lose focus, alright?!" Dahlia nods and the two continue.

Behind them all, Nathaniel and Penny were trying their very hardest to not lose.

"Oh no...we're behind...so far behind!" Penny yells, getting increasingly worried.

"Don't fret Penny, we still have a chance! We might just get a penalty for the race on land!" Nathaniel says, trying to make the situation easier.

"Yeah, but it'll be a big penalty where we won't be able to win!" Penny says, ending her talking.

Nathaniel sighs, "Oh dear..."

Hailey makes a turn on the path, noticing how far they were from the island, "Whoah?!" she yells, "Seriously? How far have we went?"

Arthur takes off the sunglasses from his eyes, "Hailey, does it matter? All that maters right now is that we don't let anyone else pass out...which they have now!" Arthur points to Dallas and Dahlia, who glide past the two, spraying water all over Arthur and Hailey.

"HA!" Dahlia yells, smiling at the villains.

"That...fucking...bitch!" Hailey yells, "She is so going down!" Hailey starts the canoe again, and they race off.

The race was on to see who would make it back first and who would get an advantage in the second part of the race. Eventually, Hailey and Arthur surpassed the siblings, and made it in first.

"HA! In your face cow bitch!" Hailey yells to Dahlia.

Dahlia rolls her eyes, "So classy Hailey, totally unexpected from a girl like you!" Dallas smiles at the tiny fight.

Manny chuckles, "Calm down Hailey, you got an advantage! You're destined to win at this point! Now, here comes Penny and Nathaniel!"

The two remaining contestants sail in, seemingly disappointed.

"Man...lost..." Nathaniel sadly says.

"But it's okay guys!" Manny happily tells them, "There's still one last thing to do before someone gets eliminated...the foot race! Everybody follow me!" He leads them all to the side of the beach where his cabin was shown in the distance, "The last part of this race which will decide who goes home is a foot-race! I will tie one foot of each of you guys to your partner, and when I blow my horn, you will work together to get to that cabin! Pretty easy, but can get a lot harder if you don't work together well!" Manny spends a few minutes tying ropes to the foots of each of the contestants, soon finishing, "Alright, so Hailey and Arthur get to leave first since they won the canoe challenge, then everyone else will leave after, we ready?"

The teams prepare.

"On your mark...get set..." the horn is blown, "GO!" And the race began.

"Come on Arthur! We gotta win this!" Hailey yells.

Arthur was trying to keep up, bouncing up and down, "If you slow down for a second, I could actually catch up with you and we could win!"

"But hurry up though! Can't stand slow people!" Hailey continued to push through while Arthur was struggling to keep up.

 **Hailey: (CONF.) We need to win this challenge so Dahlia doesn't get us in deep water, and that means having to push lazy Arthur to that finish line!**

Dahlia and Dallas were second to go, quickly speeding up.

"Let's get this over with!" Dahlia cheers, trying to move as fast as Dallas, who was already moving fast, "I love this, don't you?!"

Dallas nods, "Yep!" The two laugh and continue their trek to Manny's cabin.

Manny points to the last team there, "And you guys can go! Better hurry, you don't wanna lose this!"

Nathaniel and Penny start running, hoping to get to the others.

"Hurry..." Penny mumbles, shoving the sand blocking her feet as she ran, "Nathaniel, are you okay?"

Nathaniel nods, sweaty, "I'm good actually, completely fine. Minus the tightness of this rope, the heat of the sun, and the anxiety of not losing the challenge!" Penny sighs, nodding in agreement as well.

Hailey and Arthur were at this point slowing down, getting more tired from the quick running.

"Oh my...urrgh!" Hailey moans in pain, "I've been screaming and sweating and running so much I'm...oh...so tired!"

Arthur, who didn't even break a sweat, chuckled, "Then you should've just relaxed like me! It's not like we're gonna lose any time soon!"

Hailey looks to her partner, annoyed, "Can you not be so happy right now? We have a challenge to win, and I don't want to go home!"

"Then stop being an uptight bitch who wants to control me, 'cause ya don't!" Arthur yells.

"Are you seriously trying to pick a fight with me, like, right now?" Hailey asks, "When we're out on this fucking hot beach, and we're so close to the finish line, and now you wanna argue with me?! You've gotta be kidding me!"

Dallas and Dahlia surpass them, "What's up?!" Dallas asks them, laughing along with Dahlia, "Have a nice elimination!"

Hailey groans loudly, "Arthur! Come on! They beat us! Something that no one is allowed to do!"

Arthur pouts, "NO! Until you apologize for being so mean to a guy you've been with since this thing even started, I won't move a muscle!"

"GRRR!" Hailey yells, knocking Arthur to the floor and making a fight ensue, "You want an apology?! This is what YOU get for making me do shit that you could do by yourself!" Hailey tries to slap Arthur, but Arthur tries to hold her back.

Meanwhile, Nathaniel and Penny quietly sneak past the fighting partners, and run even faster to the cabin.

Dallas and Dahlia make it to the cabins first, cheering themselves on, "YES!" Dahlia screams, hugging Dallas, "We did it again!"

"Yep, we did!" he answers.

Then, Nathaniel and Penny run in, cheering for themselves.

"Thank goodness!" Penny says, giving Nathaniel a huge hug, "We didn't lose this time!"

Nathaniel chuckles, "Yeah, we really pushed ourselves out there..."

Manny smiles, "And it's final! Arthur and Hailey are up for elimination!" His voice echoes towards the two, who finally noticed what had happened.

"WHAT?!" Hailey yells, shocked at their lost, "Are you kidding me?! Arthur! You asshole!" she goes back to fighting her ally.

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

At the fireplace, Penny, Nathaniel, Dallas, and Dahlia silently sat by the fireplace as they watched Manny talking to Arthur and Nathaniel.

"Please don't tell me that we're both eliminated..." Hailey begs, "I don't wanna lose, and if I do, I can't share a raft with Arthur, I'll kill him or something..."

Arthur looked to Hailey, "Excuse me..."

"Shut up asshole!" she yells, scaring Manny.

"Whoah, calm down Hailey, you're not both eliminated! I'm making the safe contestants vote for which one of you is going home! And, if there's a tie again, then you're both going home!"

The two sigh.

"Wow...you better pick Hailey!" Arthur tells them, making Hailey hit him on the side of the head.

"Okay guys, you know the rules, vote for who you're sending home!" Manny says to the four, and they head off to the confessional to do that.

 **Dallas: (CONF.) I'm eliminating the one I don't like as much...**

 **Dahlia: (CONF.) You know who I'm sending home!**

 **Penny: (CONF.) *scribbles on paper* You deserve it!**

 **Nathaniel: (CONF.) I wanted to consult the others on who to eliminate, but Manny wouldn't let me so...I just chose the one I hate most.**

Manny nods and looks to the papers that the contestants voted on, "Alright then! Let's see who you guys chose to eliminate!...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

one vote for Hailey!...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

one vote for Arthur!...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.another vote for Hailey! And now, the final vote goes to..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.HAILEY! YOU ARE OUT!"

Hailey stands up, horrified, "WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" she glares at Arthur while begin dragged to the Raft Of Shame, "YOU! YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS, DIDN'T YOU?! OH YOU'LL GET IT BAD MAN! KARMA IS ABOUT TO HIT YOU HARDER THAN A COCONUT FALLING ON YOUR HEAD ASSHOLE!" the raft sails away, with Hailey's continued shrieking in the distance disappearing as it left the island.

Manny laughs, "Well, that was a loud, obnoxious, and surprising elimination! Things are getting crazy up in here! With five remaining, who will lose, and who will win? Find out next time on Total Drama Panganib Island!

 **...**

 **Arthur: (CONF.) *cracks knuckles, chuckling evilly* Threat...gone!**

 **...**

 **How surprising was that?! I'm really not sure how people would react to this since she has always been a popular contestant...but, I hope you still read it to whoever liked Hailey.**

 **The reason why I eliminated Hailey is because she received the least amount of votes in the last poll, so I thought it would be justified and would make sense to take her out now. So, I've decided to continue that practice. From now on, so that everybody is happy with who stays and goes, votes will decide who goes home or not. I know it's stupid, but I'm at a point where I have no idea who to send home...so I hope you guys can signal me on who is a favorite and who should go.**

 **As usual, thank you for reading, comment nicely on what you thought and vote on the poll :)**


	14. Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**Episode 11 - Sweet, Sweet Revenge**

 **...**

After Hailey's elimination, Arthur seemed to be restless, smiling and saying things to himself, as happy as he usually was - but even more. Penny and Nathaniel decided to sit by the porch so that they could talk strategy. While they were doing that, Dahlia and Dallas were sitting on the beach, stargazing again.

The cameras were on the siblings.

Dahlia was lying down on the beach, smiling at the sky, "It's beautiful tonight...again..."

"Yeah," Dallas agrees, "Great vacation spot to be honest!"

Dallas's sister gets up, "If we were the final two left on this island, that would be just awesome! Then we'd really see who the better sibling is!"

"Wow Dahlia, you really think we'll make the finale together?"

"Yep! Totally!" she yells, "We haven't gotten close to losing yet, so as long as our alliance stays put and we charge through the challenges, our chances of both of us making the finale is super high!"

 **Dallas: (CONF.) Dahlia's optimism is kind of rubbing off on me...I actually thought that everyone else had a chance to win this game, no matter what position they were in. See? I'm changing!**

Dahlia notices Arthur, who was sitting alone at a bench, "Arthur is so toast by the way!"

"True," Dallas says, "Unless he can think up a crazy plan to get someone else eliminated."

"Wha...why would you say that?!" Dahlia asks her brother, "He literally is the only enemy we have to face! Eliminate him tomorrow, and the rest of this show is easy! No worries!"

"But anything can happen Dahlia, don't get so overconfident."

"But..."

"Don't argue with me, okay? Too much confidence can actually really hurt you in the end if you haven't known." Dallas gets up, "You heading to sleep?"

Dahlia shrugs, "I don't know. Not sleepy."

Dallas nods and heads to the cabins, "Then I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow sis," and Dallas heads back, leaving Dahlia to sit and relax by the ocean.

 **Dahlia: (CONF.) I love the position that I'm currently in with Dallas - cool. We're getting closer.**

The cameras look to Nathaniel and Penny, who were laughing about some random subject.

"It was so funny but kind of creepy..." Penny quietly says, looking towards the ocean, "Anyways...isn't the place lovely?"

"Yep...I've really grown to appreciate the beauty of this island..." Nathaniel answers, looking to Penny, blushing.

Penny notices this, and asks him, "Um...are you okay? You seem a bit...red."

Nathaniel mumbles, "Oh um...I...uh...um...I don't know. Sorry if I was bothering you or something but..."

"It's fine. It is hot around here," Penny says.

 **Nathaniel: (CONF.) *chuckles nervously* Did that seem weird?**

 **Penny: (CONF.) I'm confused... something about Nathaniel makes me like him even more each time...isn't it confusing?! Urrgh, why can't my feelings get right!**

Penny gets up to head inside, "Well then, goodnight Nathaniel. I'll see you in the morning." She heads to her cabin, where Nathaniel helps open the door, "Oh, you shouldn't have!"

"Well," he chuckles, "It's the nicest thing I could do for a great...great...great friend like you!" Penny smiles and heads inside, with Nathaniel closing the door and heading to his side of the cabin.

 **...**

The next day arrived, and everyone was out doing whatever. Dallas was out on the beach, playing with sticks, waiting for Dahlia to finish her shower that she planned on taking. Nathaniel and Penny were together again out on the porch, both writing their own fan fiction. Arthur, who was surprisingly quiet the entire night, was heading for the showers as well.

The scene was shown to be the bathrooms, which were medium-sized with five little cubicles where one could take a shower and sinks outside of it. Arthur entered the bathroom, hearing someone taking a shower. He smirked, knowing who it was. He placed his towel and supplies on the ground as he quietly crept towards the occupied shower cubicle, and opened it with force, making Dahlia scream, but not loud enough to where someone could hear.

"Hush! Keep quiet or they'll hear us!" Arthur whispers.

Dahlia rips Arthur's hand off of hers, wrapping a towel around her body, "What the hell is your problem?! Why are you doing this pervert! I will call Manny right now to..." Arthur covers her mouth.

"Oh my...be quiet and listen for a second!" he says, starting his favor, "I know that this is a really weird place to e doing things, but if you leave this bathroom, there'll be no way that I can talk to you. So, I want to ally with you and Dallas to eliminate the rest of the competition."

"What?!" Dahlia asks, annoyed and confused, "With us? Why? You hate us! Why would we want you around if you're just gonna backstab us later on?"

"Because, I'm all out of allies!"

Dahlia chuckles, "Wow, somebody's desperate! I refuse to, anyway. I'm not allying with you. You'll just break up my relationship with Dallas." She starts to walk off, pushing Arthur aside.

Arthur turns around, "Now why would I do that? My goal is to eliminate the weaklings - Penny and Nathaniel!"

Dahlia turns around, "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Arthur says, slowly walking up to Dahlia, "Eliminating Penny and Nathaniel will ensure you, your brother, and me in the finale. Three DESERVING contestants in the finale. The reasoning why Nathaniel and Penny are still here...unknown. But we can change that. Please! Ally with me! And together, we can destroy the rest of this competition."

Dahlia kicks Arthur in his groin, making him fall to the floor in pain.

"Ow..." he groans, "Wha...wha..."

"Don't fucking try to cross me again, or I'll make sure that you are the one that gets eliminated!" Dahlia struts out of the bathroom, towel on her body.

 **Arthur: (CONF.) Now what am I supposed to do, sabotage her?! She'd be too fucking hard to beat! And Dallas, wouldn't it be the same? Unless...**

The cameras show Nathaniel and Penny together, quietly talking to each other. Arthur heads up to them, and takes a seat, "What's up you two? You lovebirds got anything exciting to talk about?!"

The two look to each other, a bit embarrassed at what Arthur had said.

But, Nathaniel spoke, defiantly, "Could you please not talk to us? We think it's rude to just barge in. And no. There's nothing interesting to talk about. We're talking about our favorite types of literature."

Arthur nods, slowly, "Ah. I see. You're the type of guys who'd bore your own selves to sleep with conversations. Wouldn't say that I'm surprised." He points to Nathaniel, "No, may I have a word with Nathaniel, a friend that I haven't spoken to in a very long time?"

Penny holds Nathaniel's leg, "Why?" she asks, "Are you planning to do something to him? Because if you are, I won't let you."

"Calm down Penny, I just want to speak with him in the cabin!" Arthur reassures Penny, "It'll be a very calm, peaceful affair, alright?" Penny nods slowly, agreeing, letting go of Nathaniel. "Now kiddo, let's head for some small talk back at the cabins." Nathaniel and Arthur head up to the cabins, leaving Penny worried and uncomfortable.

 **Penny: (CONF.) *sighs* Why do I have to be so reliant on Nathaniel? Oh gosh, it's so frustrating balancing my feelings for him and my ambition to at least make the final three with him. And with Arthur around, he'll do whatever it takes to keep going! *sighs again* Why am I so dependent on people?**

Nathaniel opens and lets Arthur inside, "Let me..."

Arthur chuckles, "Yeah, thanks man. Needed that." He watches Nathaniel as he takes a seat on the bed, "So, I needed to have a talk with you. A very..." he leans close, "serious talk. Something very important."

"Um..." Nathaniel asks, uncomfortable, "Could you please back up? It's really weird for me..."

Arthur slowly goes away from him, looking at him weirdly, "So, let's speak on what I have to say. Oh, yeah. You're in love with Penny and you need me as your ally to take out Dahlia and Dallas."

Nathaniel gasps out loudly, annoying Arthur, "Oh! Sorry..." he stops, thinks, then asks, "But, why would I do that?"

"Oh my..." Arthur rolls his eyes, "Why does everyone ask me that! You heard me! Let me join your alliance with Penny to eliminate Dahlia and Dallas!"

"Uh..." Nathaniel continues to think, very confused and worried, "But I don't want them to get mad at me, though! It just wouldn't be fair! I'd never sabotage anyone, even you!"

Arthur groans and slaps himself in the face, "So damn annoying..." he points at Nathaniel, "Now. I know that we don't like each other, but at the end of the day, we have to make choices that will benefit me the most. And allying with you and Penny will help us all. You know me! I'd do anything to win this show!"

"Even if it meant hurting people?" Nathaniel asks, looking down at Arthur, "It's pretty pathetic to me!"

"Well who cares?! I am pathetic!" Nathaniel chuckles at Arthur's statement, "Nathaniel, let me make a bargain with you. If you don't ally with me, then I'll be making sure that you and Penny never speak to each other again."

Nathaniel, who was on his way out of the door, turned around, "What?!" he responds, You...you...you wouldn't!"

Arthur shrugs, "Well, I am pathetic, right?"

Nathaniel was now increasingly worried, "Oh...oh no...I...urrgh...oh fine! I'll ally with you!" He heads out, "I'm gonna tell Penny about it." Arthur chuckles evilly as Nathaniel leaves to tell Penny the bad news.

 **Arthur: (CONF.) *laughs* And THAT...is how you win an argument!**

 **...**

Manny called the final five to the beach, where he was about to announce the challenge, "Hurry up everybody! Let's get this thing started with! Who's pumped?!"

"Yeah!" Dahlia cheers, "Pumped to destroy the competition!" she glares at Arthur, who glares back.

"Love the tension! It'll make a great end towards this season!" Manny cheers, pointing to the hurdles, balance bars, and race track that was settled on the beach, "Our challenge will be in three parts, which will be an Olympic-styled challenge! The first part will be of balance bars, where each of you must go on to get to the opposite side. Not hard, right? But, it'll be hilarious to see you guys try!"

Dallas chuckles, "Think you'll slay this?" he asks Dahlia, who seemed excited and nodded furiously.

"The second part of the challenge is a hurdle race, which will soon turn into a track race towards the finish line!" to which Manny points to, "The first person that makes it to the finish line will win the challenge, while the last one who doesn't make it is eliminated! So, let's get this ready! Who wants to go first at the balance beams?!"

Dahlia raises her hand, "ME!"

Manny chuckles, leading everyone to the balance beams, "You're excited, huh? Never went on these before?"

 **Dahlia: (CONF.) This is so exciting! I've always wanted to be on those, seeing people fail at balance beams are hilarious!**

Arthur rolls his eyes, "Such a showoff..." he pats the backs of Nathaniel and Penny, "Ready to take them out?"

Penny nods slowly, disappointed, "I guess..."

"Great!" Arthur whispers, "Make sure to keep this a secret!" As Dahlia headed onto the beams, Dallas eyed closely at the other three.

 **Dallas: (CONF.) Interesting. Why would someone like Arthur ally with underdogs like Nathaniel and Penny? It's not like they'll benefit from him...except trying to take me and Dahlia out...**

"Alright...let's get this done! If you fail at this, you'll have to wait until everyone else goes to go again!"

Dahlia smiles, "I'm down for this fun!" she jumps onto the balance beams, seeming to struggle, "Whoah!" Arthur snorts, making Dahlia turns to him, annoyed, "Shut up and let me focus!" she starts down the balance beam, sweating hard, "Wow...this is really intense..."

Manny chuckles, "It's supposed to be! It's equipment I used to use when I was a young gymnast!"

"HA!" Arthur yells, laughing, with Dallas joining in, "You used to do gymnastics?! Did you used to be a girl or something?!"

Manny glares at Arthur, but ignores him for Dahlia, "Will Dahlia make this?"

"Oh my...Manny stop! You'll make me lose focus!"

"That's the point!" Dallas says.

"Hey!" Arthur yells, "Don't give her advice!"

"Well, I'm trying to help her, unlike your alliance with Penny and Nathaniel!" Dallas chuckles at Arthur's surprise, then cheers Dahlia on.

Arthur gets close to his alliance, "How did he find out about us?"

Nathaniel shrugs, "Maybe because you're so close to us?"

"Yeah," Penny says, "I can feel your stinky breath on my neck and it's creeping me out..."

Arthur went away from the two, "Oh. Oops." Nathaniel smiles and looks to Penny, who looked back. They both blushed and then turned back to Dahlia, who completed her part.

"YES!" she cheers, "Take that Arthur!" Dahlia looks to Dallas, "I did it!"

"Yep..." Dallas mumbles, "You did."

Arthur heads up to the beam, "Watch it cow bitch! I can do this too, even if I never did this!" He heads on, and goes on for a bit until her falls off of it, "OW!"

Everybody laughs.

"Wha...shut the fuck up! All of you!" Arthur gets up, "This equipment is rigged against assholes! Manny, I demand you to change this challenge!"

"Why, because you know you can't win it?" Manny asks.

"No!" Arthur says, mumbling, "Because it's too hard..." he heads back and watches Dallas go on.

Dallas starts, failing soon after, "Urrgh..." he grumbles to himself.

"It's okay!" Dahlia yells, "Just make sure that Arthur doesn't finish this!" Arthur rolls his eyes as Dallas chuckles.

Penny goes on, who seemed a bit unsure, but gracefully finished her turn, doing three flips before landing perfectly on the sand after jumping off of the beams. The shock of everyone was evident.

"Wha..." Manny quietly, "She does it better than me."

Penny goes up to Dahlia, who was surprised, "What?"

"You..." Dahlia starts, "How did you do that? Have you ever done gymnastics?"

"Um...no," Penny says, "It was the first time." She looks to Nathaniel, who was going next.

 **Dahlia: (CONF.) Wha...**

 **Arthur: (CONF.) Is she out of her mind?!**

 **Nathaniel: (CONF.) *blushes* That was...amazing!**

Nathaniel tried his very hardest to walk the beams, but fell off very early, "Oh..."

Penny claps, "Great job Nathaniel, just get better, okay?!"

Nathaniel nods, "Thanks...I guess." He heads back to see Arthur go again.

Arthur slowly walks this time, focusing on the small space that he had to walk on. Eventually, after at least five minutes, he jumped off, cheering for making it to the other side.

"WOOHOO!" he yells, "Take that cow bitch!"

Dahlia rolls her eyes, "It's not over yet, asshole! Go Dallas! Woohoo!"

Dallas smiles as he climbs onto the beams, following in the same way as Arthur. Then, in a much more quicker time, finished his part.

Dahlia hugs Dallas, "You did it! Great job!" Dallas returns the hug.

Arthur pokes Penny's side, "See why they need to get eliminated? They're like they're dating and it's disgusting!"

Penny looks to Arthur, "But they're celebrating a good job at the challenge, it's sweet, right? I think it's lovely to see how much they've grown since the show. I've written a book about people in their positions before. I finished it, but never published it." Arthur rolls his eyes at the annoying talk that Penny was making.

Now, Nathaniel headed on, struggling to walk, "Oh...oh..." he falls off, sighing, "Oh."

"Go on again, we're not leaving until Nathaniel finishes!" Manny announces.

 **Arthur: (CONF.) If I could, I'd so leave with Penny to the finish line right now.**

Many tries later, and Nathaniel was still struggling. It wasn't until his face was all red and completely sweaty that he finished.

Nathaniel throws himself onto the sand, breathing loudly, "Finally..."

Penny goes up to his side, "Are you okay, Nathaniel? I hope so..."

"Yeah yeah..." Nathaniel stands up, taking his wet shirt off, "Just so sweaty and tired...need a bit of a rest..." Penny blushes at seeing Nathaniel shirtless.

 **Penny: (CONF.) Ooh...I've never been close to a shirtless guy like that before...this show really opens you up to new experiences!**

Manny leads everyone to the hurdles, "Well. There are five lanes where you will jump over ten hurdles, then, you will race right to the finish line! Then, we'll see who really wins today! Get set guys!" All of them get into a position at a lane, prepared to run. Manny blows a horn, "AND GO!" and they were all off.

Dallas and Dahlia seemed to be looking at each other in a competitive sense. Both were ahead of the other three, who seemed to be walking over the hurdles rather than jumping over them.

"So...tired..." Nathaniel moans, walking over another hurdle, "Guys...how long do we have?"

Arthur seemed annoyed at their lag, "Too far. Hurry up." He looks to Penny, "Penny, why are you even trying with this, you look so damn stupid!"

"Hey!" Nathaniel says, "Don't talk to Penny like that!" Arthur groans and looks to Dallas and Dahlia, who were almost done with hurdles, "Fuck!"

 **Arthur: (CONF.) What am I supposed to do?! We're gonna lose anyway! *grunts* Shouldn't have allied with them in the first place. They're weaklings! And I'm suffering because of it! *shakes head* I need to do something.**

Arthur runs away from his allies, chasing after the front two.

"Wha...wait! Arthur! What about us?!" Penny yells, afraid, "Nathaniel..." she looks to him, who seemed tired and groggy.

Arthur finally made it up to Dahlia and Dallas, who had now finished the hurdles and were headed for the finish line. But, Arthur kicks a hurdle, causing it to hit Dahlia on her back and made her fall to the floor, groaning in pain, "AH! OW! DALLAS! I THINK I BROKE MY LEG! HELP ME!" Arthur chuckles quietly as he heads back to his alliance.

Dallas, who was still running, noticed the sound of his sister's cry for help. He seemed reluctant.

 **Dallas: (CONF.) On one hand, I kind of like being with my sister, but on the other hand, I want to win this show. Meaning, I have to win this challenge to secure myself in the semifinals. So, what do I do?**

"Hold up!" Dallas yells, "Let me win this challenge and then I'll help you!" Dallas crosses the finish line.

"Congrats Dallas! You've..." Manny is interrupted by Dallas running back to Dahlia. "Won."

Meanwhile, Arthur gets back to Nathaniel and Penny, who had stopped near the end of the hurdles. Nathaniel was on the floor, moaning.

"What happened?" Arthur asks.

"Well, I tried my best to help Nathaniel move on, but he just went down...I hope he's okay...Dallas is coming back for Dahlia..."

Arthur turns to see Dallas, who was trying to carry Dahlia, "We gotta go...Nathaniel! Nathaniel! Get up! We're gonna lose, and I will leave you behind for this! Nathaniel!"

Things were silent until Nathaniel opened his eyes, grinned, punched Arthur in the face, grabbed Penny, and made a run for the finish line. Penny blushed and gasped at Nathaniel being shirtless and suddenly getting up to finish the challenge.

"Nathaniel..." Penny quietly says, noticing Arthur lying on the floor, holding his nose.

It was now a race towards the finish line, with Dallas and Dahlia versus Nathaniel and Penny. Though things were close, Nathaniel and Penny made it past the finish line.

"Well, you din't win Nathaniel and Penny, but you sure showed some power!" Manny cheers, "And I guess it's time to announce it but, Arthur has been eliminated!" A loud yell of anger and sadness fill the sky, being heard by everyone on the island, "So, guess I'll see you all at elimination?" He walks off, leaving the safe contestants around.

 **Dahlia: (CONF.) Did Dallas literally leave me behind so that he could win, then save me?! He'd rather win this show than help his own sister?! URRGH! *punches wall* I should've known! I should've trusted Arthur, I can't trust my brother who I've tried for so long to connect with! He still has his own personality in him, and I have no idea how to deal with it!**

 **Penny: (CONF.) As much as I'm happy that I'm still in the game with Nathaniel, I just can't wrap myself around the idea of Nathaniel ever doing that to someone. It's so unlike him and really different than what I would do.**

 **Dallas: (CONF.) No matter how Dahlia feels about this, I have no regrets leaving my sister behind for a bit.**

 **Nathaniel: (CONF.) I get that some people might feel different about me since I sabotaged Arthur at the last second, but I will play dirty when I have to, and in this case, I did. And THAT...is how you get some sweet, sweet revenge on a long-time enemy!**

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Arthur sat on the Raft Of Shame, glaring at everyone, "I hate you all..."

"Well, we hate you! Buh-bye!" Dahlia says, making her hurt foot, that was in a cast, more comfortable.

"And especially you, Nathaniel! I hate you even more!" Arthur says, "But..." he grins, "I do appreciate that little evil side of you. Maybe I rubbed off on you or something..."

Nathaniel shakes his head, "No you didn't. You just pushed me too far off the edge."

Manny pushes the Raft away, "See ya later dude!" Arthur flicks out the middle finger at the island before disappearing into the horizon. "So, now that the other villain has been eliminated, will the rest of this season go by smoothly? Find out next time on the semi-finals round of Total Drama Panganib Island!

 **...**

 **Was anyone surprised at the outcome? I was a bit. Arthur received the least amount of votes after a few days of voting so I eliminated him.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it! (I put a lot more comedy in this, considering the fact that I never do that) and make sure to vote for your ideal final 3! It'll decide to gets eliminated! Also, make sure to comment on what you thought and your predictions for the future!**

 **Thanks again!**


	15. Forgiveness?

**Episode 12 - Forgiveness?**

 **Sorry for the extremely late update! I've had so much schoolwork to do in the past 2 weeks because Thanksgiving Break is coming! There isn't gonna be a whole lot in this chapter, but at least it'll let you know who makes the finale.**

 **...**

After Arthur was sent home, the final four went on their way back to the cabins, where they would spend the rest of their night together.

Nathaniel seemed extremely happy, more than he has been all season long. He had a big smile, hummed a song, and jumped around, "I'm so happy, Penny!"

Penny smiles a bit, "Why?"

"Because I sabotaged Arthur and got him eliminated! It feels so good to do that!" Nathaniel took a seat on the porch, "Honestly Penny, things are really looking up for us! I'm stoked to see what's gonna happen to us in the little bit of time we have left on this island!"

"Well, let's just make sure not to lose ourselves in our glory, okay?" Penny sits down as well, "Keep your eye on the prize, but don't tread too far from yourself...being a winner does affect people in some way..."

Nathaniel scoffs, "Come on Penny! We're in the final four! We're on fire! We may have some competition against us, but I can assure you that we can do this! Woohoo!"

Penny chuckles lightly.

 **Penny: (CONF.) I might be a bit too overreactive, but I'm a bit afraid of Nathaniel's change. This wasn't the guy that I essentially started liking...I'm not too fond of any kind of sabotage, even if it's against someone who sabotages people! I don't know how to feel about all of this...**

The two sit down together on a table, just enjoying the nice breeze that came through Panganib Island. Nathaniel gave Penny a huge hug, "I'm so happy we've made it. I never thought I could do it but, it happened!" Penny smiles and looks to the floor, thinking hard about the situation at hand.

The cameras move to Dallas, who had just left the bathroom and was headed for the cabins. His face seemed tense and nervous, as if he was afraid of something.

 **Dallas: (CONF.) I swear, if Dahlia tries to come at me again and blame me for the smarter shit that I do for us, I will personally eliminate her myself! I have no idea why she hasn't talked to me for the past couple hours since what I did for us was the only right thing to do. I can't let us lose! We have to be in the finale together! Or...wasn't that what Dahlia wanted?**

As Dallas heads into his cabin, Dahlia asks, "Where were you?" Dallas is surprised at the random voice and turns to see Dahlia leaning on the cabin column that supported it, "Come on," she says, annoyed, "Answer me."

"What do you want from me, an apology? Because you're not getting one!" Dallas retorts, "You need to open your mind and realize that I don't need to follow every damn thing you tell me just because I'm nicer to you now, got it?" Dallas tries to head inside, but is stopped by his sister.

"No, I don't got it, brother!" Dahlia threatens, limping towards her brother "I personally am horrified at what you did to me!"

"DID WHAT?!" Dallas asks, yelling.

Dahlia sighs and chuckles, as if she was getting more annoyed by the minute, "For leaving behind your sister after she got sabotaged!"

"By a guy who's already out of the competition!" Dallas answers.

"But I still got hurt!" Dahlia tells him, showing her broken leg, "Now will Manny actually let me do the challenge? Will he boot me off? Will he do something that we didn't plan on doing?!"

Dallas laughs, "Please! I never wanted to do any of this...this...this alliance with you anyway!"

Dahlia gasps, "Wha...what do you mean?"

"I mean..." Dallas says, opening the cabin door, "Our alliance was solely based on appeasing what you wanted - being near me. And now that things aren't going the way that your fucked-up-fairytale world wanted to, you're mad. And guess what? I've had with it. Goodnight!" Dallas slams the door, leaving Dahlia to sigh, then tear up, heading towards the beach.

 **Dallas: (CONF.) Finally. Told her how I truly feel about all of this!**

 **Dahlia: (CONF.) *sniffles* I fucking hate him!**

Penny and Nathaniel notice Dahlia crying by the beach, feeling a bit bad for her.

"Psst," Penny asks Nathaniel, who was kicking sand, "Should we talk to Dahlia? I overheard that they were in a really big fight..."

Nathaniel shrugs, "Why not? Maybe we could help her." Nathaniel walls over to Dahlia, with Penny behind him.

 **Penny: (CONF.) Well, at least there's one part of his personality that's still there!**

Penny asks Dahlia, "Are you okay, Dahlia? Don't be upset at Dallas, things happen when the going gets tough..."

Dahlia sniffles a bit and rubs her eyes, "I know I know. I shouldn't be reliant on him. I don't need him to win the million dollars it's that..." Dahlia sighs, "I came to this show to reconnect with him, which we have! But...but it's falling apart now because of me! I'm such an annoying bitch!"

Nathaniel gasps, "No you're not! You genuinely care for your brother, a relationship that others would die to have!" Dahlia nods in agreement, "Dahlia, remember, it's no one's fault right now. Dallas is just...just not the type of guy that you can read easily! You'll never know what to expect from him!"

"You're so right..." Dahlia says.

"Exactly!" Nathaniel continues, "So...well, that's just who Dallas is. A guy that you will never fully understand...just give him enough love and space, and everything will be okay!" Nathaniel finally says, hoping that he had a good discussion with Dahlia, "I mean, that's what I've learned from your relationship over the season. He wants space. Individualism. Very different from you, but you'll have to compromise."

Dahlia slowly nods, "Wow. Thank you so much Nathaniel I..." she smiles, "That was very comforting..."

Nathaniel smiles, "It's what I do." He looks to Penny, who was smiling gleefully, "So, you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah...ready to win this game!" Dahlia happily says, "May the best competitor win!" She waves the two goodbye and heads back to the cabin.

Penny looks to Nathaniel, "You're amazing at being a helper!"

He chuckles, "All in a day's work!"

 **...**

The next day had come, and the final four were out, waiting for the next challenge.

Dallas was drinking water on his own by the beach, feeling the ocean touch his toes then recede back. He seemed very focused and bored. Meanwhile, Dahlia was playing ball by herself, looking around to see if anyone wanted to play around, but no one did. Despite this, she continued to play on her own, enjoying herself immensely. Nathaniel and Penny were drinking water, talking about some of Penny's new ideas for writing.

But, it all came to an end when Manny blows his horn, calling everybody to the center of the beach.

"Everybody get here now! I know it's way too early to be doing a challenge, but I don't care! Let's get it on!" Manny happily says, "Isn't the tension so nonexistent?!"

Dahlia chuckles, looking to her brother, "Sure not!" Dallas makes a small smile at this.

 **Dallas: (CONF.) What is Dahlia doing? I thought she'd be even more upset today!**

 **Dahlia: (CONF.) *chuckles* I don't plan on losing. And I know my brother wants the same thing!**

 **Penny: (CONF.) I've made it so far meaning I can't lose now! I have to focus!**

 **Nathaniel: (CONF.) There's no way that I'll be losing!**

Manny begins his speech, "So, the challenge will be to basically surf, something that seems easy, but can get dangerous very quickly! You will grab one surfboard, and when I tell you to, ride the waves, each of you scoring on a ten-point scale based on how you do! I will give each of you thirty minutes to prepare whatever you want to show me in your surfing performance! It better be epic!"

Nathaniel chuckles, "It'll be easy Penny!"

Penny looks to Nathaniel, unnerved, "What makes you think so?"

"If you can randomly do gymnastics one day, you should be able to do gymnastics today! Here, let me grab us some boards!" Nathaniel heads over to fetch a blue and green boards for the alliance. "Okay, let's see if we can surf!" Penny laughs nervously, and continues on with him.

Dahlia grabs a red board, only to be stopped by Dallas, who stepped on it.

"I want that one."

After a few seconds of silence, Dahlia lets go of the board that Dallas wanted and grabbed the purple one, "Alright! If you say so!" She heads off to the ocean to practice, leaving Dallas a bit confused.

 **Dallas: (CONF.) Hmm, weird. Dahlia usually tries to argue and turn the situation into some life lesson...what's going on?**

As Dahlia heads towards the ocean for practice, Penny was struggling to keep balance on small waves that hit the shore. At one point, she tripped and landed straight on the wet sand on her face.

"OW!" Penny yells, picking herself up, noticing Nathaniel's laughter. Penny grew a bit annoyed at Nathaniel and his laziness at the moment, "Um...Nathaniel?" she asks, "Could we please get back on track with the challenge? I'm trying my best to practice but you keep sitting around!"

Nathaniel smiles, "But do I have to be with you to practice?"

Penny blushes, realizing the hole in her story, "Well...sorry...sorry about that I..."

"Don't worry about it! It's okay!" Nathaniel says, patting Penny's back, "We may not be the most athletically built, but we sure have strength, which is so much more important than athletic ability!"

"Um," Penny asks, confused, "Isn't that the same thing?"

Nathaniel chuckles, "You get what I mean!" The two laugh, silently standing by the sea, watching the small waves go by, "So, maybe I should actually try with this...can't lose and not be in the finale with you!"

Penny smiles, "Oh please! You don't need me to be your angel! But at the same time, it is good having some company by my side!" Penny goes to sailing to the ocean and practicing her balance there, with Nathaniel following.

Dallas was sitting on the sand, feeling the cool ocean push onto his toes. He sighed in relief. It felt good to be out here, even though he didn't feel like practicing. He watches Dahlia, seeming to have a lot of fun out on her own without him, and practicing hard. Dallas smiled a bit.

 **Dallas: (CONF.) Not gonna lie, it's nice seeing my sister happy, even if she gets on my nerves...a lot.**

As Dallas continued to look, he was startled at Manny who had been watching him the entire time, "Whoa!" he yells, "What the hell Manny, you scared me!"

Manny chuckles, taking a seat next to Dallas, "Why have you been looking at your sister so much? You a creep or something?!"

Dallas laughs out loud, "Oh hell no!" the two laugh at the response, "That's nasty! I'm just...just noticing how happy she is right now, like even if she loses, being her was still a great experience for her."

"Well, clearly you two are here for very different reasons!"

"You got that right!" Dallas plays with the sand, "I just, I've never understood Dahlia and her obsession with being a child, like she acts like a complete toddler being all happy and loud and violently playful! Don't you think that's a bit too much?!"

Manny slowly shakes his head, "Not at all. You guys are still young! There's no need for any of you to be so serious about things! There comes a time for things to be fun, and times to be serious, and for Dahlia, well, she's fun all the time!" The two laugh again, "She's definitely an interesting one, huh?"

"Yeah," Manny agrees, "An embarrassing one!" He looks once again to his sister, "Deep down, I really care about her, more than anything...it's just seeing her act completely different from me, it's so weird...like, how did we become twins in the first place?! There's nothing identical about our personalities at all!"

"So?" Manny asks, "It means you two are special twins, very special ones..."

Dallas smiles, "Yeah. We are..." he watches Manny stand up, "Where are you going?"

"Starting the challenge!" He yells, "Let's get this started! Everyone come to me now!"

The final four were prepared for the challenge, all seemingly nervous.

"Don't be so scared guys! If you lose, at least you get to go home and not have to do the challenge!"

Dahlia chuckles, "Please, you think I'm ready for that?!"

Manny smiles, "I like the attitude, who wants to go first?!"

Nathaniel raises his hand, "Me!"

Penny goes next, "Um, me too please!"

Dallas shrugs, "I guess I'll go."

And Dahlia chuckles, "Then I guess we're saving the best for last!"

"Perfect!" Manny cheers, "Get o that board and start riding those waves Nathaniel! The weather said that there'll be some big waves coming around now!"

Nathaniel smiles, gives Penny a hug, and swims on his board, noticing huge waves making its way to the shore, shocking everybody.

 **Nathaniel: (CONF.) I did NOT expect that** **coming!**

"Oh..." Nathaniel quietly groans to himself, feeling like he really should have been practicing. He slowly gets onto his board, wobbling back and forth, "Oh!"

"You can do it Nathaniel!" Penny yells, cheering her best friend on.

A wave appeared, and Nathaniel slowly rose above it, happily, "I did it!"

Manny laughs, "But that definitely is not enough! Here comes another!"

Nathaniel notices a wave coming near him, and slowly glides through it, "Yes!" More waves arrive and Nathaniel successfully goes through all of them, except for the last one. He falls off of his board and groans, "Urrgh!" He starts swimming back to shore after failing, "So, how was I?"

Penny smiles, "I thought you did great!" Nathaniel smiles back.

"Well..." Manny mumbles, "I don't think you did well...five out of ten! Very average! Very boring...just like your personality!" Manny laughs out loud.

Nathaniel seemed offended, "What did you..." but was pulled back by Penny.

"There's no need to argue, okay? He was probably joking!" she says, "Wish me luck...I'm gonna need it." Penny heads off and swims towards the waves. Meanwhile, Nathaniel glares at Manny, who was watching intently at Penny's performance.

Penny was able to jump onto her surfboard fine and balanced well. She started surfing towards the waves and made her way through them all well, surprising Nathaniel and the rest. She noticed larger waves arriving, and braced herself for the worse. She stumbled and fell of after two different sets of waves. After sighing at her disappointment, she heads back to shore and is hugged by Nathaniel.

"How was it? Bad?" Penny asks, upset.

"You did perfect Penny! Better than I did!" Nathaniel chuckles.

Manny nods in agreement, "She sure did, seven out of ten! Great job!"

Penny smiles and claps for herself, "Wow! That's pretty high, huh?!"

Nathaniel gives Penny another hug, "You did great! All that needs to happen now is for the twins to lose the challenge, and we can make that finale easy!"

Dallas scoffs and heads to the ocean, "Let's see about that!" He starts swimming to the waves, only to struggle a lot, "Uh...urrgh..." Dallas soon relayed that he should have been practicing since these waves were getting more violent by the minute. He turns to the beach, and notices Dahlia, beaming at him. He smiles back, but turns around quick so she wouldn't notice and heads to the waves.

A wave hits him, causing him to fall off track, making everyone gasp. Dallas regains himself and keeps going, only for him to be repeatedly get run down by waves.

By the end of his run, he was soaking wet and upset.

Manny chuckles, "You really got to watch your mouth...two out of ten!"

Dallas gasps, "You're fucking kidding me!" Nathaniel and Penny hi-five, leaving Dahlia to seem a bit worried, but heads off to surf for herself. Dallas watches Dahlia swimming to the waves, sighing in defeat.

 **Dallas: (CONF.) Things are not looking good for me...**

Dahlia begins her performance, doing well with balance and surfing altogether. The tension was on to see if Dahlia would do better than her brother and continue in the game or if she would get less points and end up eliminated herself. But, her carefulness was evident, and did well for the most part. Then, she slips off of her surfboard, being thrown into the waves that appeared a lot more often, seeming to drown her.

"Dahlia?!" Dallas yells, getting increasingly worried as time went on and Dahlia still hadn't risen from the ocean.

Manny sighs, "Wow...um...well..."

Penny seemed very worried, "Is Dahlia okay? What if she's drowned by the waves and can't get up?!"

"No!" Dallas says, panicking, "No...there's no way that she's still drowning! She's strong enough to beat anything she..."

Nathaniel heads to the ocean, "I'm going in for her..." but is pushed to the ground by Dallas, who was speeding towards the ocean, diving in and swimming to where he last saw her fall off her surfboard.

Dallas swam as fast as he could to where Dahlia fell off and swam deep to find her if she was anywhere. After much rummaging, he finds her still underwater and quickly brings her to the shore, where he tries his best to revive her. Manny joins in, with Nathaniel and Penny trying their best to assess the situation.

Then, a medical crew arrived on a plane, grabbing Dahlia on a stretcher and flying her away to some unknown location. Dallas was in tears and looked completely shattered. He was still sitting by the beach, as if he was frozen.

Manny sighs, "Wow...I thought she was trying to throw the challenge, not actually lose it! Huh...weird...anyway! Dallas, I get that you are very startled by this crazy situation...I was too! But, tonight we will have to see by the end of the day if Dahlia will continue on with the show or if she will be taken out of it, meaning she will be the last one to go before our finale!"

"Wait," Penny asks, "So the finale will consist of three people?"

"Yep!" Manny responds, "Not bad, personally! So, let's be patient, and hope for the best.

 **...**

 **(Night)**

Everybody was by the fire, waiting for Manny to arrive by boat with what has happened to Dahlia since her accident.

Penny looked to Dallas, who was hugging himself, "Dallas...do you need any comfort?"

He shakes his head, choking on his words, "No...no I'm okay. I'm fine...honestly..."

Manny arrives on a boat, making everybody stand up, "Well! That was very eventful, huh?! Now, it has been decided that Dahlia...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

will no longer be participating in the competition! She has decided, with consent, to not continue with the game, so...congrats guys! You are our finalists for the season!"

Nathaniel cheers, "YES! We did it Penny!" He hugs her, "So freaking proud right now of us! We've defied the odds!"

But, Penny seemed more focused on Dallas, who was heading back to the cabins. She gave Nathaniel a hug, then went straight to the cabins as well, hoping to have a talk with Dallas.

Manny nods slowly, "Well, through it all, we have now come down to our final three...Dallas, Penny, and Nathaniel! A very...unusual one, but it is how it is! Watch out next time to see who will be crowned the winner of...Total Drama Panganib Island!"

 **...**

 **Again, I am very sorry for not updating in so long, and I know that this chapter is not very good, but I'm hoping to make the finale as cool as I can :)**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. How do you feel about Dahlia's elimination?**

 **2\. What is your opinion on the final 3?**

 **And lastly...**

 **3\. Who do you want to win this season and why! (I'd love to see who you guys are voting for!)**

 **So, make sure to also vote on the poll, since this will be the very last one of the season before we find out who wins!**

 **Thanks so much for reading, and good luck with voting!**


	16. It All Ends Now

**Episode 13 - It All Ends Now**

 **We're finally here guys :) Here it is, the Panaganib Island Finale!**

 **...**

Penny was trying her best to keep up with Dallas, who was sprinting towards the cabins, "No Dallas! Wait! Don't get upset! We have to talk about this! We can help you!"

Nathaniel sighs, "Feel bad for the guy...but, at least we're both in the finale together!"

"Seriously? Come on Nathaniel, keep it together!" Penny says, heading towards the cabin, "Can you be sympathetic for just a second? Being in the finale doesn't mean having a cocky attitude and losing your morals when you came onto the show!"

At this point, Nathaniel was still confused, "Oh come on Penny! Lighten up! This will give us a chance to beat out Dallas easy! Then we'll prove that underdogs can win this game no matter what obstacle they come across!"

Penny makes it to the door, speaking to Nathaniel before entering it, "That may be fine and dandy, but being a good person to someone in pain is way more important to me than winning a million dollars! I thought you'd think the same way..." She turns to try to open the door, leaving Nathaniel outside on his own.

 **Nathaniel: (CONF.) I know that I'm a bit more confident in myself now that I've made it to the finale, but shouldn't Penny be happy for me as well?! We all deserve it, and it's like she's trying to change me when the end is already here! There's only one thing left to do on this island, win!**

 **Penny: (CONF.) I'm so happy that Nathaniel and I made the finale, but I want to make sure that he doesn't change too much. He was never the way he is now, and I want him to be that same old guy...I want to win, but I'll never win at the upset of another. Right now, helping Dallas is my biggest priority...  
**

Dallas was sitting on the floor by his bed, teary-eyed and looking at the ceiling, thinking a lot in his head. Then, a knock is heard at the door, and he simply responds, "Get the fuck out of here! I don't need your sympathy!"

"I'm not leaving Dallas until you let me in. I refuse to let someone wallow in pain before the finale, a time where we need to have fun! And think about it, Dahlia is gonna be back tomorrow to watch you in the finale! She'll definitely be cheering you on!"

"It's not that!" Dallas says, sniffling, "It's jut how shitty I feel...for being such a shitty person to Dahlia for this entire show..."

Penny begs one more time, "Dallas, please, unlock the door and let's talk. I can help you."

After a few seconds, Dallas opens the door, looking down despite Penny being right in front of him. Penny enters, following Dallas to where he was sitting, "Now...tell me how you feel right now."

Dallas responds, "Tired. Pissed. Angry. Self-hating..."

She shakes her head, "Definitely some things that you shouldn't be feeling..." she leans in close, "Your frustrations are justified, okay? It's good to know that you acknowledge your own faults since it will lead you to help...help you'll need."

He nods, "Thank you so much...I...I just have no one around me now I guess that's why I'm so petty right now...with Dahlia gone...maybe if I was a better brother none of this would have ever happened..."

"But it's not your fault that Dahlia got eliminated...things can happen!" Penny rubs Dallas's back, "Don't get mad at yourself! You're in the finale now, so win so that you can win that million dollars for you and your sister!"

Dallas continuously nods, trying to keep up with Penny's assistance, "Thank you...feels nice...to be helped...if only I did that with Dahlia..."

Penny sighs, "I know I know...okay then...you good for now?" Dallas nods, "Wonderful. Now get some sleep and get ready to slay the competition tomorrow!" She gets up, slowly closing the door behind her while watching Dallas lay down in bed to go to sleep.

 **Penny: (CONF.) I hope that helped Dallas a bit...**

 **Dallas: (CONF.) Okay...thanks Penny...that was great...thank you so much...**

 **...**

A loud horn was heard all around the island, waking up all the finalists and making them get out of the cabins.

Nathaniel was the first to complain, "That is so fucking loud! Who is doing that?!"

Dallas gets out of his cabin, "It's probably Manny. The final challenge is going on right now..." he looks towards the beach an sees Manny standing near the water, holding a megaphone, "Yup. That's it."

Penny walks out with the boys, "Well...it's time for the last challenge...are we ready? I think I am...for the most part..."

Nathaniel cheers out loud, "Hell yeah! I am so pumped for this!"

 **Nathaniel: (CONF.) The thing that I am most proud of on this show is my** **confidence! Throughout this whole competition I have become a stronger leader and developed confidence by trying my hardest in every challenge and never giving up! Hey, I should have my own movie based on my life!**

Penny looks to Dallas, "So, are you ready? I wouldn't be surprised if you try to dominate the challenge!" She laughs, making Dallas laugh as well.

"I think I'll do just fine..." he smirks, tipping his cowboy hat.

 **Dallas: (CONF.) I may have started this show with a pessimistic, mean way, but I think I've gotten better as a person. Learned to appreciate each other until we're gone...I'm not fully changed...but I'm getting there!**

 **Penny: (CONF.) I'm so thankful for tho show and its ability to make me come out of my shell! Being n the final three has just showed how anyone can make it far if they have the drive to make it far! Everyone back home would be so proud! *sniffles and tears up* I'm so proud of myself!**

The final contestants walk up to Manny by the shore, all of them noticing a speedboat next to him.

"Congrats final three, are you all ready for the last challenge that you'll do on Panganib Island?!"

"YEAH!" They all cheer, bringing a smile to Manny's face.

"Great! But before we get this challenge on the road, let's sail over to a nice place to meet some nice people you guys have probably met before!" They all were excited and boarded the boat with Manny, who was driving, all excited at the idea of meeting the people they've competed with all season long.

Upon arriving Paradise Falls, the place that eliminated contestants would go to after elimination, they were met by all eleven eliminated contestants so far. Hugs and cheers were sent, as if they all had missed each other...for the most part.

Ace and Kelsey run up to give a hug to Penny, who was crying at the reunion.

"Penny!" Kelsey cheers, "I'm so proud of you!" Se tugs on Ace's arm, "How great is this?!"

Ace chuckles, "Not surprised actually!"

"Really?" Penny asks, "Why?"

"You're stronger than you seem to be. A powerhouse in disguise...good luck today..." Ace gives Penny a hug, and the three go to talking.

Nathaniel says hi to his past favorite teammates - Clyde and Tiana. He spoke with them kindly.

"So Clyde...what's up?" Nathaniel asks.

Clyde shrugs, "Nothing much. Lost the competition and stayed here. Walked around and stuff. You?"

"Um..." Nathaniel says, surprised, "Haven't you watched the show yet? I'm in the finale!"

Tiana laughs, "Clyde hasn't seen the show the minute he got eliminated! But, we have talked a bit, right Clyde?"

He shrugs again, "Yeah. Not that important but whatever..." Nathanel goes to see some of his other friends, grinning at Arthur, who was sitting on a bench alone, "Well look what we have here. How has Arthur been ever since he got eliminated in the best way possible?!"

Arthur glares at Nathaniel, "Shut the hell up!"

"Oh is someone jealous?!" Nathaniel asks Arthur in a baby voice.

Arthur laughs, "Please, even if I didn't win, at least I didn't turn into some fucking jerk like you are now, self-absorbed ass!"

Nathaniel chuckles, "I didn't become a jerk..." he whispers creepily into Arthur's ear, "I just got better!" He laughs, looking at Arthur trying to ignore him.

Then, another scene shows Dallas running to meet Dahlia, looking normal and fine, and he runs up to her, giving her the biggest hug ever.

"Whoa! Dallas! Too hard man! Where was this kind of love on the island?!" Dahlia cheers, looking to her brother, "How's it been?"

Dallas smiles, "It was awful without you around!"

She chuckles, "I know...I did make the island happy, didn't I?" The two laugh, conversing a bit more.

Manny soon interrupted the reunion after a bit, "Okay guys, let's get this challenge on the road! Every eliminated contestant needs to find one person from the final three to support! They're gonna need one of you guys when the challenge comes!"

The eliminated contestants scurry to the finalist that they support. Trayvon, Gemma, Kelsey, and Ace were for Penny. Troy, Tiana, Clyde, and Arthur supported Nathaniel. And lastly, Dahlia, Alison, and Hailey went to Dallas for support.

"Okay then, now, to waste some more time before we start the challenge, let's watch a small montage of confessionals that the eliminated contestants have done to sow what has happened to them since elimination! Check it!" Manny points at the screen, and a montage starts.

 **Trayvon: (CONF.) No lie, but getting eliminated has given me so many blessings! First of all, my number of social media followers has gotten so high, that people** **have been buying my mix tapes! Record label, here I come!**

 **Gemma: (CONF.) I was expecting for my elimination to mean an embarrassment to myself, but it really hasn't. Dance groups have asked me to dance for them and participate in shows after seeing me in Total Drama! Maybe this was worth it after all!**

 **Alison: (CONF.) I was SO pissed at Hailey and my team for eliminating me! But, we have worked on billing a better relationship with each other...one where we don't yell and attack and attempt at killing each other!**

 **Troy: (CONF.) Not much man...not much...but uh, I've been more active on Paradise than Panganib! Guess it was just the act that Panganib is a competition...whereas here is just chilled and laid-back! *chuckles* And I've flirted with Alison for a bit, so we'll see where that goes...**

 **Clyde: (CONF.) *sighs* Nothing. Nothing...at...all...**

 **Tiana: (CONF.) Watching TV, Youtube,drawing, painting, and just having fun! Also, I made up my own Nathaniel-fan-club-page to support him even if he didn't win...look! *shows webpage supporting Nathaniel* Go Nathaniel!**

 **Kelsey: (CONF.) *sighs* Being with Ace!**

 **Ace: (CONF.) *sighs* Even if I didn't win, at least I've got Kelsey! Worth just as much as a million dollars!**

 **Hailey: (CONF.) Building that relationship with Alison...yep...building it up! *chuckles in annoyance* This is gonna be hell!**

 **Arthur: (CONF.) *grunts* Not much...didn't really know what to do if I lost...never planned it out...**

 **Dahlia: (CONF.) I feel a lot better now after my accident! Hoping Dallas does his best today! Better prove us twins right!**

Manny smiles, looking to the eliminated contestants who were sitting in booths supporting their finalists, "Isn't that wonderful? NOW! Onto the show! Thi challenge is split into two parts - one will decide who will get third place, and another that will decide who our winner is! So, for the first challenge, our finalists will be doing a rope-swinging challenge! There are fifteen ropes attached to fifteen different trees, which each of you will take their own section of five ropes! You will swing on five, and the first two competitors who finish their swinging first will make it to the final challenge! If you don't...too bad! You're out! So, all of you get into your positions!"

Everyone was cheering on for Penny, Nathaniel, and Dallas, all who seemed nervous.

Penny whispers to Nathaniel, "What if I don't make it? This...it's a bit too hard for me!"

Nathaniel looks to his friend, smiling, "Try your best Penny. You can do it. I know you can. You've proven yourself all season long!"

"Ready..." Manny starts, "Set...GO!" He blows the horn, and the finalists were off swinging.

"GO DALLAS! I LOVE YOU!" Dahlia cheers.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Kelsey cheers for Penny.

"Yes Nathaniel! Slay!" Alison cheers, noticing how nobody was supporting Nathaniel as well besides Tiana, who was actually on her phone, "No one? No one wants to try?"

Hailey scoffs, "Who cares, honestly?"

"Yeah, I only chose Nathaniel 'cause I don't care about the others!" Arthur says, looking at the finalists go.

Nathaniel climbs and reaches the trees first practicing his aim for the swing. Meanwhile, Penny and Dallas were right behind him, climbing.

"Climb that tree Dallas, you've done this before!" Dahlia yells.

He turns around, "I know but like there's too much pressure right now? Like, I can't!" he tens back and reaches the top, seeing that Penny was there too.

Nathaniel finally swings, going at one rope, and trying his best to hang onto the other. Dallas swings second, gliding easily to the next one. Penny swings as well, surprised at how fast she went.

"Whoa!" Penny yells, worriedly, "This a bit dangerous...it's so high up!"

"That's the point! I can't help you right now!" Nathaniel yells, grabbing the other rope. Penny, seemingly upset, throws herself at the next rope, and gliding to the next as if it was super easy.

This shocked a lot of people, making the cheer more.

Ace cheers, "YES!"

Dallas notices this and starts moving a bit more, hoping to catch up with Penny's quick movements. But, Nathaniel appears and tries to finish in the top two as well. The two look to each other, glaring in competitiveness. They then look ahead to Penny, who had fallen off of her rope and was on the ground, being cared for by some people.

"Oh shit!" Nathaniel groans, then crosses tyne finish line with Dallas coming in second place.

He runs up to Penny, who was still on the ground, "Penny! Are...are you okay?!"

Gemma nods, "Good hing she landed in the bushes...but, she lost so..."

Trayvon sighs, "She could've given me some of that money man..."

Penny looks up to Nathaniel, smiling weakly, "Good luck Nathaniel. I know you can do it." She's lifted away to her both of supporters, and Manny finally comes in.

"Sucks for Penny to lose this way in 3rd place...but that's just how things work out in the world! Alright finalists Nathaniel and Dallas, let's get this final challenge on the road!" Manny leads everybody to the ocean, where a large platform was raised above the water and two ladders reaching towards it, "So, for the final challenge, each finalist will choose one partner to climb with them to the top of that platform. Whoever makes it up there will win a million dollars! It sounds easy, but don't worry, our eliminated contestants know what to do!" He looks to them, all smiling, "Okay then, pick your partners guys!"

Nathaniel thinks for a little bit, "Okay...I would've chosen Penny...but she isn't feeling well so...I choose Arthur!"

"WHAT?!" Everybody screams in shock.

"Are you serious?!" Tiana yells, "Do you want to lose?! I could be your partner though!"

"I know I know!" he whispers to Tiana, "But...knowing Arthur, he might have a few tricks up his sleeve that could actually help me!"

Tiana sighs, "I really could help you and..."

Nathaniel nods, "Yes but...trust me. I can do this. And if I win, I'll share the money with you, is that okay?" She nods slowly, "Great...cheer me on, okay?" He meets up with Arthur, "Okay dude, ready?"

"To work with you? No way..." Arthur mumbles.

"Well, you could get some revenge on Dallas..." Nathaniel whispers, making Arthur smile evilly.

Dallas chooses next, "Okay...well...Dahlia is still a bit sick and I don't wan a injure her more so...I choose Hailey!"

Hailey stands up, glaring at Arthur, who does the same back to her.

 **Hailey: (CONF.) Maybe I'll be able to make some revenge after all...**

The two finalists and their partners arrive at the start of the race to the top of the platform, with Manny ready.

"Alrighty! You gotta swim to those ladders by the way!" the horn goes off, "AND BEGIN! TIME TO FIND OUT WHO WINS!" The four were off, swimming as fast as they could.

The waves were strong, but they carried on, hoping to make it first and gain an advantage. Dallas and Hailey made it to the ladders first, cheering.

"Easy as hell man!" Hailey yells, looking to the other two, "Pathetic! Come on man! I don't wanna lose!" Dallas starts climbing, with Hailey following.

Then, a huge flood of water hits Hailey, making her fall lose some grip on the rungs, "What..." she looks to the beach, where Troy and Alison were using a hose to mess up the finalists, "What are you doing?!"

Alison laughs, "Doing what Manny wants us to do!"

"Yep! Sabotage you guys as much as possible!" Troy cheers, shooting water at Dallas.

"Hey! Stop that!" Dahlia yells to Troy.

He shrugs, "To bad! This is so much fun!" He shoots some more, but misses.

Nathaniel and Arthur climb as well, with Arthur almost getting hit by some random coconut, "What the..." he looks to Dahlia, Ace, and Kelsey, who were throwing coconuts at him. Angered, he throws the coconut at Tiana, who was talking to Trayvon and Gemma.

"Hey!" Tina yells, throwing the coconut right on the shoulder of Arthur's, "Fuck you!"

Nathaniel notices the commotion, "Tiana! Don't hit us, hit the others!" Tiana shrugs and walks with Clyde to another hose and try to blast Dallas and Hailey.

"Grr!" Hailey yells, pushing the water away, "You okay down there Dallas? We gotta win this for you!" She watches Arthur and Nathaniel climb up to their level, close to the top.

Arthur looks to Hailey, "You know what I think?"

"What?!" Hailey responds.

"That it's time to really take you down!" Arthur throws himself at Hailey, causing the two to fall off of the ladders and into the ocean.

"Whoa!" Manny yells, "And the partners are suddenly out for some...odd...reason...so! It's up to our finalists to attempt at making it to the end!"

Nathaniel and Dallas started climbing, trying to avoid the obstacles that the others were throwing at them.

But then, Dahlia shoots some more water from the hose which hit Nathaniel, making him lose his grip on the rungs of the ladder and fell all the way down to the ocean and let Dallas make his way up to top and cheered and yelled.

People started cheering, "AND DALLAS HAS WON THIS SEASON OF PANGANIB ISLAND! CONGRATS!"

Dallas, on the platform, cheered, "YES!"

Dahlia was clapping and even crying, "Great job Dallas! I knew you could do it!"

 **...**

Everybody was at the beach now, waiting for the boat that would take them all home. Dallas was given a huge suitcase of money, looking inside it, smiling.

"So dude, what are you gonna do with the money?" Clyde asks, "Waste it? Wouldn't be surprised."

"Nope! I'm gonna spend some to help my family's ranch and then give the rest to charity, not a dime will be spent on me!"

Dahlia hugs Dallas, "That's wonderful! I'm such a proud sister!"

 **Penny: (CONF.) Aw! I always knew that there was that sweet part of Dallas, ready to come out when it was time! So happy for him!**

Manny smiled, looking to the camera, "Well then, there sure was a lot in this season, and it definitely was crazy! Thanks for watching guys! This was Total Drama...Panganib Island!"

The cameras fade to black, showing a picture of the cast one last time.

 **...**

 **Here were the votes..**

 **Dallas - 4 votes**

 **Nathaniel - 3 votes**

 **Penny - 1 vote**

 **And that's just how I chose the winner! Thank you to everybody who has read and supported me throughout this entire season, it was hard because of school and my loss of motivation at times, but I made it through!**

 **So, I think this will be the end of me writing Total Drama season-long fanfics...probably...not sure though...I just don't know when I can write one or commit to one because of how busy school is becoming...**

 **But, that doesn't mean I won't be writing or reading anything! I will try to get another chapter of 'Old Flames' on this website (one I haven't updated in forever) but we'll see how that goes. This is a bit thirsty, but whatever - I have a watt pad account that I've been using more often ( booboochild4) It's an awful name but whatever. I have two stories on it, even though they're not that good...I plan on using watt pad a bit more since there really isn't much for me to do on this sight right now and I mostly read** **stories from there.**

 **But either way, THANK YOU guys so much for reading, it's been a great run,**

 **sugarlover1**


End file.
